Délicieuse rencontre
by Junkia
Summary: Drake se découvre un penchant pour les hommes. Il rencontre un jeune homme dans un club gay et tombe amoureux de lui. Mais qui est ce mystérieux garçon? Et pourquoi Drake répond aux questions par des slogans de pub moldue ? Slash HPDM. FIC FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonjour ( de Nestlé, je viens vous réveiller). Oui, je pars déjà en vrille mais c'est pour donner le ton de cette fic, qui sera mais alors, à l'opposé total de « L'air du serpent ». On va passer des larmes au rire, enfin j'éspère et en tout cas, je m'éclate comme une malade à écrire l'autre. Elle est en cours, et je vais déjà mettre les deux premiers chap d'un coup.

Je préviens donc, que le but de cette fic est de **ridiculiser Draco au maximum** et de finir sur une note plus positive que la première fic. Rassurez vous, personne ne mourra.

J'en profite pour répondre ici à **Last Heaven :**

Salut miss. Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi, j'ai eu envie de trucider Seamus, mais je me suis retenue. Et je suis navrée de t'annoncer que « L'air du serpent » n'aura pas de séquelle. C'était prévu depuis le départ, **Draco est bien mort et il le restera**, malgré toutes les menaces que tu pourrais me lancer. Lol. Ca m'a brisé le cœur aussi de le tuer, j'ai allégrement pleuré, lol, mais je ne changerais rien. Mais si tu tiens absolument à un happy-end, viens lire « Délicieuse rencontre » qui n'a pas du tout le même style et qui se terminera beaucoup mieux, avec en prime une (un ou une ?) séquelle. Lol. Bisous et merci.

Et également à **Faraon : **

NON ! Pas de Happy end et pas pleins de poutous ! Lol. Même réponse qu'à Last Heaven, Drake ne fait plus partie de ce monde et tanpis pour lui. « Pas tapé ». Merci pour ton pti mot.

Et à **Siria Black : **Merci Merci Merci, tu me fais très plaisir, c'était ça le but recherché ! lol. Qu'on se dise qu'au dernier moment, un truc allait arriver et que Drake allait revivre. Et non ! Je suis cruelle, je sais ! Mais j'aime ça ! Niak Niak. Concernant la mort très brusque de Draco, j'aime pas trop ce chapitre et c'est vrai que c'est très violent et rapide pour les admiratrices de Drake ( dont je fais partie) mais cette scène était tellement difficile à écrire que je l'ai réduite au maximum. Autant, décrire la peine d'Harry, ça m'a pas fait grand-chose, mais la mort de Draco, c'était pffff ! Voilà. Bisous et Merci.

**Titre** : Délicieuse rencontre

**Auteur** : Junkia

**Genre** : Slash et rire

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. ( Com d'hab)

**Disclaimer** : J.K.R détient tous les droits sur ces personnages, à qui, malheureusement pour elle, nous faisons subir, nous, auteurs machiavéliques, les pires tortures. Bref, c'est pas à moi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme comme beaucoup d'autres. A l'exception près qu'il était un sorcier. Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'il suivait les cours dans la célèbre école de magie d'Hogwarts. C'était un bon élève, sûr de lui, de ses capacités, sûrement un peu trop d'ailleurs.

En effet, Draco venait d'une famille aristocratique, très connue dans le monde sorcier et respectée pour sa fortune et son nom.

Ce nom se transmettait entre les générations et ne devait en aucun cas être entaché. Pour cela, drake se devait de faire un bon mariage avec une personne de sang pur comme le sien et de faire de beaux enfants, vite élevés dans les rangs de la société pour en faire de futurs mangemorts.

Draco avait parfaitement intégré ses règles, depuis son plus jeune âge et les respectait à la lettre. Le problème dans cette histoire était qu'il s'était rendu compte depuis peu que les conquêtes féminines, qui avant, pullulaient autour de lui, ne l'intéressaient plus. A vrai dire, ça le gavait sérieusement de devoir jouer encore le rôle du pompeux et galant Malfoy en compagnie de la gente féminine alors que sa seule envie était de leur mettre un bon coup de boule et de se tirer avec leur petit frère.

Et oui, Drake aimait les garçons. Rien de bien anormal, me direz vous, sauf quand on s'appelle Malfoy, et qu'on est censé engendré toute une génération de future porteur de cagoule lécheur de bottes de face de serpent putride. Douloureux problème. Evidemment, Draco s'était interdit de révéler quoique ce soit de ces soudaines préférences à ses parents, craignant une série de doloris dont il ne pourrait peut être pas se relever. Abîmer sa bouille d'angelot ! Fallait même pas y compter.

Draco monta donc en secret le plan « soirée débauche de draco » étape 1 qui consistait à s'habiller en moldu et à aller repérer tous les endroits branchés qui lui permettraient de faire des rencontres « intéressantes » et d'explorer ses nouveaux penchants. L'étape 1 fut franchie avec succès et en peu de temps. Avec un tel physique de tombeur, il arrivait à savoir très rapidement ou se rendre pour sentir la sueur et la débauche sur des corps de jeunes hommes imberbes et près à tout pour occuper leur nuit. Au cours de ses explorations de divers boites et clubs gays, ce qui représentait l'étape 2, il craqua pour une boite, assez cachée mais bouillante de l'intérieur. Il y fit des rencontres trèèèèèèèèès enrichissantes et se conforta dans l'idée qu'il ne voulait définitivement plus avoir à approcher une paire de seins de sa vie.

Pansy allait en faire une syncope, mais il s'en foutait pas mal, au moins, cette grue le lâcherait un peu après avoir intégré cette information. Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle l'intègre. Pas sur, pensa Draco.

Drake choisissait ses partenaires avec soin et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il était totalement hors de question que le moindre petit bout de chair, infime soit-il, fasse un détour par son royal postérieur. C'était lui le maître et si son compagnon tentait par malheur de s'aventurer un peu trop près de l'endroit interdit, il savait parfaitement le remettre à sa place, parfois un peu violemment peut être mais étant donné que l'inventeur du sort d'oubliettes avait été assez sympa pour naître et sortir cette idée de sa tête, autant lui rendre hommage et usé de ce sort comme il se devait.

Draco ne voulait pas coucher deux fois avec la même personne, lui-même était de toute façon unique en son genre et ses prouesses étaient bien trop spécial pour être dispensé plusieurs fois au même homme. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait bien les bruns, ça faisait contraste avec ses cheveux (magnifique, limpide et soyeux) et il trouvait que les bruns avaient plus de piment en eux, qu'ils étaient plus sexy. Il préférait aussi les yeux clairs, plutôt verts ou bleus. Et les mecs à lunettes ne le dérangeait pas (mec a lunette, mec à ….). A vrai dire, il faisait juste attention à ce que le garçon choisi n'ait pas trop l'air énamouré devant lui, qu'il ne le colle pas de trop près et qu'il soit physiquement à la hauteur de sa beauté surnaturelle.

Bon, il est évident que c'était mission impossible. Donc, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se coltiner les gros thons de la boite.

Et Draco aimait ça. Plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser, il se sentait épanoui, libre, enfin pas totalement mais ses sorties nocturnes en cachette de toute sa petite famille adorée et si bien pensante le rendait désireux de toujours faire plus, d'aller plus loin. Il sortit donc de plus en plus souvent, allant à cette fameuse boîte presque tous les soirs. Il était heureux, en tout cas, il avait la forte impression que c'était ça le bonheur. Mais il en était bien loin.

Harry Potter était un jeune homme du même âge que Draco. Il était lui aussi un sorcier et entrait également en 7ème année à Hogwarts. Harry était un orphelin, élevé par son oncle et sa tante… (Quoi ? ah, vous le savez déjà, bon alors passons)

Bref, Harry était déprimé en ce moment, comme tous les étés qu'il passait chez les Dursley. Et pour se vider la tête et s'aérer un peu, il allait se promener tous les soirs dans les rues désertes de Londres en essayant de ne pas ressasser sa vie de pauvre petit Potter martyrisé et poursuivi par un cruel destin. Il écoutait le calme de la nuit, les cris des hiboux venus se perdre dans les arbres, le doux bruissement du vent venant caresser les feuilles et blaahhh…

Bref, tout ce qui faisait qu'une nuit pouvait être reposante et apaisante.

Cette nuit là, il marchait donc tranquillement dans le calme quand il passa devant un club qui attira son attention. Le club avait pour enseigne un arc en ciel clignotant et s'appelait « au cœur des hommes ». Se demandant ce que cela pouvait représenter, il s'arrêta quelques instants et fixa l'endroit, dubitatif. Il vit sortir un groupe d'hommes, apparemment pas mal arrangé par l'alcool. Jusque là, tout va bien.

Mais Harry remarqua tout à coup l'étrange proximité du petit groupe. Ils étaient tous enchevêtrés les uns aux autres, riant aux éclats et son esprit fut chamboulé quand il vit 2 de ces hommes s'embrasser goulûment en pleine rue. Comprenant soudain le sens profond du club, il s'extirpa dans l'ombre, curieux et troublé par cette vision. Il continua à observer ses hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent.

Cela ne le choquait pas, Harry, bien que se sachant hétéro ( NdA : c'est ce qon va voir…) était quelqu'un de très tolérant. Il avait vu trop de crimes et d'horreurs au cours de sa vie, être perpétrés au nom d'idées racistes et sectorielles pour avoir l'esprit obtu. Il restait curieux aussi de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler cet endroit de l'intérieur mais vu sa dégaine du moment, il jugea préférable de ne pas s'aventurer au test de l'entrée, sous peine d'une humiliation publique, fort désagréable. Il était sur le point de partir, quand il entendit la porte du club s'ouvrir de nouveau.

Un couple sortait à cet instant, enlacé et apparemment très pressé de trouver un coin tranquille pour un peu d'action. Harry distingua un homme, jeune, assez grand, possédant des cheveux blonds presque blancs qui scintillaient sous les lumières extérieures du club. A ses côtés, un homme plus petit, brun avec des lunettes, qui semblait carrément omnubilé par l'adonis blond à ses côtés. Les deux hommes cherchaient toujours des yeux un endroit calme ou batifoler et ils virent la petite ruelle où Harry s'était caché. Quand Harry les vit s'avancer dans sa direction, il paniqua et alla le plus discrètement possible se terrer dans un renfoncement du mur. Il resta cloué sur place, l'oreille aux aguets, attendant la suite des évènements.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver puisqu'il entendit des gémissements s'échapper des deux garçons à peine une minute plus tard. Harry s'avança dans l'obscurité et eut le souffle coupé quand il vit que déjà, la main du jeune brun se promenait avec tendresse sur le membre du blond.

« Oh putain » Harry ne put retenir son petit cri quand il reconnut le visage du jeune blond. Draco Malfoy stoppa d'un geste ses précédentes activités et inspecta les lieux de son regard glacial.

« Attends, t'as pas entendu quelque chose ? » Interrogea Dray.

« Non, rien, t'inquiètes pas, laisse moi m'occuper de toi. »

Draco bien que septique, retourna son regard vers le jeune homme en face de lui et repris possession de ses lèvres, arrachant à l'autre des soupirs de satisfaction.

Harry, qui s'était presque enfoncé dans le mur de crainte d'être découvert, ressortit sa tête pour admirer encore le visage de Malfoy, crispé de plaisir. OUI, admirer, c'était le mot. Il était comme envoûté par la vision de ce Slytherin débauché qu'il ne portait pourtant pas dans son cœur. Mais en cet instant, Harry découvrait le nouveau visage du Slytherin et était agréablement troublé par cette vision. Il regardait leurs deux corps se mouvoir contre la pierre, la bouche de Draco s'ouvrir et pousser de délicieux petits bruits. Quand Draco retourna son partenaire et que celui-ci posa ses mains contre le mur, entièrement conscient et consentant de ce qui l'attendait, Harry poussa lui-même un petit gémissement. Et avant qu'il ne sen rende compte, le jeune Potter avait déjà une main sous son tee-shirt et l'autre caressant inlassablement la bosse d'envie qui s'était formé dans son pantalon en un temps record.

Harry prit soudain conscience de ses gestes et voulut tout arrêter mais l'envie étant la plus forte, son excitation prit le dessus et sans réfléchir plus, il dégrafa les 1er boutons de son jean pour faciliter l'accès de sa main à son entrejambes, largement engorgée.

Pendant ce temps, Drake, inconscient du regard brûlant posé sur lui dans un coin d'ombre, continuait ses aller et venus dans le jeune adonis appuyé au mur qui avait l'air pleinement heureux de cette situation. Dans un râle de jouissance, Drake se déversa dans l'intimité du jeune brun et reprit ses esprits, respirant difficilement. Harry ne tarda pas non plus à faire jaillir son plaisir qui vint tacher l'intérieur de son caleçon. Harry mis sa main devant la bouche pour éviter tout bruit, pendant qu'il reprenait sou souffle, tandis qu'il observait le Slytherin, déjà propre comme un sous neuf, se passer la main dans ses mèches blondes pour les recoiffer. L'autre jeune homme se rhabillait également et posa à draco la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« On pourra se revoir ? »

« Non. » Répondit Drake de son ton froid et si caractéristique.

« Mais pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé ce que… »

Draco s'approcha dangereusement du petit brun.

« Je croyais avoir été clair dès le départ, c'est pour une nuit et c'est qu'une seule fois. »

« Ok ok, j'ai compris, bon ben salut alors. »

« C'eeesssssttt ça, adieu. »

Le jeune homme commençait à s'éloigner mais il se retourna tout de même prudemment avant de déclarer :

« T'es quand même un sacré bon coup ! »

« Je sais. » Coupa draco, occupé à réajuster les bords de son tee-shirt froissé.

Harry, toujours terré dans son coin, ne fût même pas surpris d'entendre la remarque du slytherin. _« c'est tout lui_, pensa t'il, _plus imbu de sa personne, c'est carrément impossible à trouver sur cette terre. »_

Il entreprit lui aussi de reboutonner son jean et de reprendre une apparence convenable. Pendant que draco s'éloignait, Ryry se tortillait l'esprit pour comprends ses gestes totalement inattendues. JAMAIS de sa vie, il n'aurait pensé se caresser à la vue d'un Draco malfoy enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans la luxure. Et pourtant, cet odeur de souffre que le Slytherin dégageait l'avait poussé à explorer ses limites. Harry rentra calmement et une fois dans ses draps, ne pût s'empêcher de revoir les images de cette nuit si pleine de surprise et emporté par ses souvenirs, il se caressa pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, en pensant au Slytherin nu sur un lit, plein de sueur, se tortillant de désir, haletant et gémissent des paroles incompréhensibles.

Puis, fatigué par tant d'efforts dans une même soirée, il s'endormit sereinement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry se surprit lui-même à retourner se balader à proximité de la boite gay dans l'unique but se surprendre encore les activités nocturnes de messire Malfoy. Mais il ne le vit pas pendant 2 jours. Hors, le 3ème jour, faisant son tour quotidien près de la boite, il entendit des gémissements dans une ruelle proche de lui. Il s'y dirigea, se terrant dans l'ombre et reconnut encore une fois le délicieux visage de Dray, crispé de plaisir. Harry se délecta de cette vue si aguicheuse et cette fois pleinement conscient de ses actes, plongea la main dans son pantalon, soucieux de sa santé mental et surtout de soulager Petit Harry qui s'était réveillé bien vite. Il entendit encore les gémissements du Slytherin et grava dans son esprit les sons d'exctase qui s'échappaient des lèvres diaphanes de son ennemi.

Et ce petit jeu recommença, soir après soir, il attendait devant la boite, espérant voir surgir son nouveau fantasme qui lui faisait vivre des nuits bien plus trépidantes et grâce à qui, il oubliait un peu cette tristesse lancinante qui s'emparait de son cœur quand il se mettait à penser à sa vie. Et plus les jours passaient, plus les fantasmes d'Harry s'intensifiaient, jusqu'à cette nuit où il s'imagina lui-même, chevauchant le corps en sueur du Slytherin, gémissant et haletant sous ses caresses.

Harry avait remarqué aussi que Draco était toujours avec le même type de garçon et il fut surpris de constater que tous ces hommes avaient une légère ressemblance avec lui, que ce soit, au niveau de la carrure, des cheveux bruns ou des lunettes. Il en vint à la conclusion que ce n'était sûrement pas le fruit du hasard et poussé par son envie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment (NdA : la bonne excuse…lol) il décida de mettre un plan à exécution.


	2. Une soirée révélatrice

Un soir, il s'habilla du mieux qu'il put, pas facile avec les vêtements trop grands et déchirés qu'il possédait, mais il trouva l'astuce du siècle en mettant un tee-shirt taille 12 ans, qui lui moulait parfaitement le torse et dénicha le pantalon le plus présentable qu'il avait, un baggy noir juste à sa taille qui lui donnait un air rebelle et lui moulait son popotin on ne peut mieux. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et s'était muni de lentilles de contact à sa vue, mais de couleurs grises. Il avait pris soin de rabattre sa mèche sur sa cicatrice.

Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis le début de l'été et tombait à présent presque au niveau de ses épaules dans un joli dégradé. A l'aide d'un sort, il se fit quelque mèches de couleur différentes pour se rendre moins classique. Après une dose de parfum et quelques préparatifs, il était tout à fait prêt pour son grand saut dans l'inconnu. Il s'échappa par la fenêtre, comme à son habitude et commença à avancer lentement vers la boîte de nuit. Il accéléra le pas, craignant d'arriver en retard et de ne pas pouvoir appliquer son plan, disons le, assez machiavélique pour un Potter.

Il n'eut aucune difficulté à entrer dans la boîte, apparemment son nouveau look avait convaincu les vigils de sa « gaytitude ». Quand il pénétra dans cet univers, ce fut pour lui un choc, il sentait qu'il n'était pas à sa place sans pour autant être gêné par les corps masculins devant lui, dénudés, en sueur, bougeant en rythme avec la lourde musique et roulant des hanches. Après sa première contemplation, il décida de chercher des yeux la raison de sa venue et se mit à scruter précisément tout l'endroit. Mais pas facile de repérer un Slytherin dans cet amas de population en transe. Tout à coup, quelqu'un capta son regard. C'était un jeune homme blond, très élégant, aux manières distinguées, qui était nonchalamment accoudé au bar. Seul problème, il était de dos. Harry ne se laissant pas démonter, s'approcha du bar, pris place à côté du jeune homme et en un regard discret, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Draco Malfoy était bien à côté de lui, plus beau et époustouflant que dans ses plus grands fantasmes. Harry ne put retenir un frisson à la vue de ce sex-symbol sur pattes.

_« Comment pareille luxure peut- elle exister ? »_ pensa t'il.

Pour se donner du courage, Harry commanda un Whisky afin d'alléger un peu ses neurones pleins d'hormones à l'aide de l'alcool.

Draco, qui jusque là, n'avait pas fait attention à lui, tourna son regard vers potter.

La décharge fut soudaine. Il ne put empêcher son regard de dévisager le jeune homme de haut en bas et ses yeux en restèrent ébahis. Un physique parfait, des cheveux soyeux, un petit nez fin, une bouche délicieusement pulpeuse en train de siroter un alcool exquis dont quelques gouttes étaient venues se perdre sur un menton des plus masculin. ( NdA :Il est dèg quand il boit Harry). Il avait tout ce que Drake pouvait rechercher lors de ses rencontres nocturnes. Sans attendre, Draco se tourna complètement vers lui, prit une pose sexy et enclencha son regard prédateur. Harry, se sentant rougir détourna un instant ses prunelles nouvellement grises mais se reprit bien vite. N'ayant pas l'habitude de boire, l'alcool lui monta bien vite à la tête et déjà le décor autour de lui commençait à tourbillonner légèrement. Il se recomposa pourtant un air indifférent, tenta d'empêcher la chaleur qui insistait lourdement à vouloir s'emparer de ses joues et planta ses yeux dans ceux du Slytherin.

« Enchanté, » dit Draco

« Sous le charme, je dirais même, » rajouta t'il en tendant sa main vers Harry.

« Même chose. » Répondit Harry quelque peu pris au dépourvu par cette entrée en matière plutôt directe, tout en serrant la main de draco_. « Etrange, pensa t'il, c'est cette même main que j'avais refusé de prendre en 1ère année. Mais à l'époque, il n'était pas le canon qu'il est là ! Ca change tout !. PPff qu'est que j'ai chaud moi, faut que j'arrête le Whisky ! »_

« Ben. » Enchaîna Draco. Puis devant le regard profondément débile de Harry en cet instant, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Moi, Ben. Toi, comment ? »

« Ah pardon. ». _« Mince, il a changé de nom, comme, je vais m'appeler moi ? Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis ! Aïe ma tête ! Bon réfléchis pas trop quand même ! allez au pif »_

« Matthew. » Répondit harry.

« Très joli. » Minauda Draco en le dévorant clairement des yeux.

Son regard dévisagea encore le jeune homme de haut en bas et il trouva judicieux de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se savait très aguicheur quand il effectuait cette mimique banale.

Harry, tout troublé, ne put empêcher une micro plainte de plaisir anticipé de franchir ses lèvres mais se rappelant du rôle qu'il avait à jouer, il repris son air de Matthew et afficha ensuite le sourire le plus lubrique de toute l'histoire d'Hogwarts, jamais vu sur la tête d'un Potter, en pensant très fort _« oh oui, prête la moi ! Je te promets que je vais savoir quoi en faire… »_

« Si on allait danser. » Proposa Draco en tendant sa main vers Harry.

Celui-ci s'en saisit sans rechigner une seconde et Drake l'entraîna au milieu de la boite, se mêlant aux torses chauds et à la sueur qui suintait de toute part.

Draco colla Harry à lui, le tenant fermement par les hanches et commença à onduler son corps sensuellement au rythme de « Sweet Dreams » de Marylin Manson. (NdA : je trouve qu'elle pue le sexe cette chanson.. désolé).

Harry, un peu hésitant au début, car très peu doué en matière de danse, finit par se décoincer, envoûté par draco et par le son lancinant de la musique.

Ils étaient de plus en plus serrés et prenaient des poses de plus en plus suggestives, les mains de Draco se baladaient à présent dans le dos d'Harry, allant parfois jusqu'à frôler ses fesses. Harry, emporté bien loin par son rôle de Matthew aguicheur, vint nicher sa tête dans le cou pâle de son ennemi et se laissa guider par ce petit démon qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Quand la chanson prit fin, ils étaient tous deux plus chauds que jamais et Draco chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry :

« J'ai chaud, si on allait faire un tour dehors. »

Harry, sachant très bien quel genre de « tour » draco faisait dehors avec les autres hommes, sembla hésiter au début puis se décolla de Drake, le fixant de ses yeux gris, les yeux de Matthew, le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit Harry d'une voix suave.

_« C'était vraiment ma voix ça ? et c'est vraiment ce que j'ai dit que je viens de dire là ? oh, le whisky doit faire ressortir mon dark side ! enfin, de toute façon, il faut que je sois entreprenant avec lui, que j'essaye de le chauffer un peu, même si j'ai jamais fait ça, apparemment, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal. Je vais le découvrir ton secret Malfoy, fais moi confiance … _» pensa Harry.

Draco jubilait intérieurement. _« Si facile »_ pensait 'il. Il prit la main d'Harry et le tira à l'extérieur à la recherche d'une ruelle déserte et décida de revisiter celle qu'il avait empruntée il y a deux semaines. Là ou tout avait commencé, là ou Harry s'était découvert une attirance pour les Slytherin blondinet et débauché.

Une fois dans la ruelle, Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur et sans plus attendre se mit à lui bécoter le cou. Sa peau était si douce, si pure, comme si rien sur cette terre n'aurait pu entacher cet épiderme parfait.

Harry, gémissant déjà, se résolut pourtant à stopper cette douce torture. Il voulait sentir les lèvres du Slytherin, savoir quel goût pouvait bien avoir le prince d'Hogwarts.

Il prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains et sans hésiter, ferma les yeux pour porter ses lèvres aux siennes. Un espèce de courant électrique les traversa quand la peau ourlée de leurs bouches se frôlèrent. Ils ne voulaient plus se séparer l'un de l'autre et Draco ne tarda pas à introduire sa langue avide dans l'antre humide d'Harry qui l'accueillit avec un plaisir non feint. Les deux hommes gémissaient de concert et se collaient un peu plus l'un à l'autre à chaque seconde.

Les seules pensées d'Harry à ce moment là étaient _« Oh..Mon…Dieu .. encore Encore ENCORE »_

Si il avait pu s'envoler, il l'aurait fait sans problèmes tellement ces sensations le rendaient léger. Drake, quant à lui, perçut une phrase, jamais entendu jusqu'alors, germer dans son esprit _« prends moi prends prends moi ! Aouch, non, mais ça va pas mon pauvre vieux de penser des truc pareils. Faut que je me soigne. PI c'est sa faute après tout, si il embrassait pas aussi bien, hummm, oh matthew, tu me rends fou… »_

Drake, n'y tenant plus se mit à parcourir le corps de son partenaire. Il toucha tout ce qu'il pouvait toucher à travers les vêtements et dans un effort surhumain, quitta les lèvres d'Harry pour aller explorer son cou. Harry se crispait sous les baisers enflammés de son vis-à-vis, il en savourait chaque instant. Drake voulut aller plus loin et aventura sa main à la limite du pantalon du brun, soulevant son tee-shirt et caressant son ventre. Il sentit le léger duvet qui recouvrait l'estomac du brun et qui menait tout droit vers un pti coin de paradis. Il descendit un peu plus sa main et là, problème, il resta bloqué. Sa main se refusait catégoriquement à se poser sur la partie du corps de son partenaire, qu'il désirait pourtant découvrir. Un vrai blocage, vrai de vrai. Comme un sort lancé à sa main pour ne pas qu'elle franchisse cette limite sacrée. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son esprit refusait catégoriquement de laisser libre accès à ses doigts agiles, il se fit une raison et en prévoyant une deuxième tentative ultérieure, reporta son attention sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui lui faisait voir mille et une merveille. Harry, lui était complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Si Voldy était arrivé à ce moment là, un contrat en main stipulant qu'Harry lui cédait son âme en échange d'une nuit avec Drake, il aurait sûrement signé sans hésitation.

Bref, une tentative de manipulation d'Harry en cet instant, c'était gagné d'avance.

Draco retenta de s'approcher de l'entrejambe d'Harry, avec l'espoir que cette fois aucune barrière ne se dresserait entre son esprit et ses membres. Mais peine perdu, cette foutue main refusait toujours de toucher ou de frôler ce morceau de tissu encombrant renfermant un si beau trésor. Fortement agacé, il arrêta tout, ses mains quittèrent le corps d'Harry et ses lèvres se détachèrent brusquement. Harry se frottait lascivement au mur, en grommelant des paroles décousues tel que « ohh, t'arrêtes pas, continue, c'est si bon.. ». Il se rendit ENFIN compte que Drake s'était éloigné et qu'il avait sur lui un regard blessé, voir indigné. Harry arrêta donc de gigoter et fit face au Slytherin, essayant d'oublier la honte qu'il avait eu à se frotter contre un mur, en suppliant Draco Malfoy de l'embrasser encore.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda Draco d'un air agressif.

« Moi, mais rien, j'ai rien fait ! »

« Je peux pas te toucher »

« C'est ce que tu faisais là pourtant. »

« Oui, mais je veux dire, je peux pas te toucher le.., enfin tu vois, là quoi ! »

« Je comprends pas. »

« Ben moi non plus, c'est justement ça le problème. »

« Je vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider là-dessus, franchement, il suffit de mettre ta

main..là, normalement, ça vient tout seul. »

« Oui, bien figure toi que la , ça ne vient pas. »

Drake se prit la tête dans les mains en maugréant contre son esprit coincé et ne saisissant pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles, il se rapprocha du brun et susurra :

« Je suis désolé, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant, je crois que c'est toi. »

Harry avait le visage complètement traumatisé à cet instant, Malfoy venait de s'excuser auprès de lui, et de lui faire comprendre qu'il était peut être en quelques sorte spécial.

« Qu'est ce que je viens de dire là ? » rugit Draco.

« Tu vois, c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui me fait dire des trucs pas normaux. »

« Mais j'y suis pour rien, arrête de m'agresser. »

« Pff , oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi. AHH, t'as vu, je viens de recommencer. »

« Bon, si c'est pour que tu me brailles dessus, je me tire hein. »

« Nan, c'est bon restes, mais ça m'a coupé dans mon élan toute cette histoire, je me sens plus trop open là. »

« Ok, comme tu veux. » Dit Harry d'un ton déçu.

« Mais, attends, on pourrait…. Se revoir, enfin, si t'es d'accord. »

_« qu'entends-je ? qu'ouis-je ? »_ pensa Farry, _« Draco Malfoy veut me revoir MOI alors qu'il envoit balader tous ces prétendants au bout d'une soirée, j'ai du mal comprendre, et pourtant non, regardez le me fixer avec cet air de chien battu, il me ferait presque pitié. On aurait envie de le prendre dans les bras et de lui faire pleins de gros calins jusqu'à ce qu'on voit un sourire se poser sur son beau visage… Oh là, mon Harry, tu dérailles. »_

« Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Le visage de Draco sembla s'affaisser jusqu'au sol.

« Mais, on se reverra de toute façon. Sûrement plus tôt que tu ne le crois. »

« Comment ç.. »

« Je dois y aller. Je te dis à plus tard et merci pour la soirée. »

« Attends ! »

Draco saisit le tee-shirt d'Harry, mais il tira si violemment dessus pour le ramener à lui, que le morceau de tissu fragile, déjà usé jusqu'à la corde, se déchira en deux , révélant le torse d'Harry.

Drake se recula, avec une partie du tee-shirt serré dans ses mains histoire de mater un peu ce qu'il avait provoqué involontairement, avec une idée derrière la tête.

Harry, torse nu, ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il trouva bien agréable de voir le regard du Slyth se balader sur ses abdos de cette manière, il se tût et le laissa faire. Draco notait dans son esprit _« torse musclé, donc sportif, grain de beauté sur la hanche droite, cicatrice sur l'épaule gauche et.. c'est tout ! Ok, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Enfin, soyons pas bête, après l'effort, le réconfort, profitons du spectacle maintenant »_

Et Draco continua son inspection, cette fois qualitative, sur cette peau matte, ce teint parfait, ses muscles finement ciselés, cette taille fine et la si célèbre ligne de poils qui mènent au paradis.

_« Je rêve ou il est en train de baver ? »_ pensa Harry.

« Bon, t'as fini ? »

« Hein ? .. Ah oui, c'est bon, sympa, ça va alimenter mes nuits ce genre d'image. »

« Oui, bon, ça va. » Grommela Harry en reprenant des mains de Draco l'autre morceau de son tee-shirt.

« Alors, à plus tard, mon petit palais de luxure ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles, Malfoy fit une révérence des plus élégante et partit sans se retourner dans la ruelle, tout en fredonnant « Je je suis libertine, je suis une catin.. je je suis si fragile, qu'on me tienne la main »

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser cette soirée dans sa tête, il en voulait beaucoup à Draco pour son maudit blocage. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Harry n'aurait pas été dérangé d'aller plus loin avec Drake. Draco dégrafant un à un les boutons de son pantalon, Draco passant ses doigts fins sur le sexe gonflé d'Harry, Draco lui murmurant des paroles salaces en lui décrivant judicieusement tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, Draco agenouillé devant lui, sa langue passant doucement sur toute la longueur de son… _« Wouaahhhhhh ! Une douche froide ! VVITTEEEE ! »_ Pensa Harry après s'être imaginé ses petites scénettes. Mais les faits étaient là, Malfoy était Malfoy et JAMAIS il n'accepterait l'éventualité que ce soit Harry avec qui il avait passé cette soirée si mouvementée. Notre Ryry national n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi Malfoy choisissait des mecs qui lui ressemblait, c'était quand même bien là, le but de son expédition. (NdA : la bonne excuse, vous vous souvenez ? lol). Il ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu et ça lui paraissait tout de même étrange, malgré ses cheveux cachant sa cicatrice, ses yeux gris et son air de chaudasse prononcé, il restait tout de même Harry, les traits de son visage étaient les mêmes et sa voix, ses mains, ainsi que le reste de son corps n'avait pas bougé. Malgré ça, Malfoy ne s'était douté de rien. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, même en réfléchissant très fort, Harry se décida à enterrer ses images de luxure au plus profond de lui et s'efforça à ne plus y penser pendant tout le reste des vacances de peur d'avoir à prendre beaucoup trop de douche froide et de se faire sévèrement grondé par Vernon pour la facture d'eau !

De son côté, Drake était très septique quand à cette rencontre, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement avec personne. Il avait en quelque sorte dévoiler une partie de lui même devant un parfait inconnu, il s'était excusé pour une chose qui n'était en aucun cas cas sa faute mais celle de son esprit tordu qui bloquait le passage de ses mains vers des endroits merveilleux.

Il du bien s'avouer qu'il avait été envoûté par ce garçon, il lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial, d'enivrant et ce quelque chose lui faisait terriblement peur.

Mais Drake avait aussi une profonde envie de revoir son inconnu, enfin il avait son prénom, mais ne savait absolument rien d'autre sur lui. Il se mit dans la tête que c'était un moldu. Il commença donc des recherches sur les moldus, oui, lui Draco Malfoy était amené à découvrir un monde qu'il répugnait profondément, mais ça, c'était avant Matthew. Après renseignement, il décida d'acheter une télévision, c'était, parait il le meilleur moyen de découvrir dans sa globalité le monde moldu. Drake fut étonné du nombre de débilité qu'on pouvait voir sur un si petit écran. Il découvrit des émissions de real-tv qui le firent bien rire mais son petit péché mignon, c'était les publicités, il était capable d'en regarder pendant des heures, et il retenait tous les slogans. Il s'en rendit compte le jour ou un elfe de maison lui avoua qu'il avait brûlé une de ses chemises préférées en la repassant et que Drake au lieu de lui hurler dessus lui avait répondus « Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin Maurice » ! L'elfe avait eu l'air particulièrement effrayé par ce maître soudain si calme et avait préféré déserter sans se poser de questions.

La rentrée à Hogwarts approchait à grands pas et Drake malgré ses enquêtes n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la moindre trace de Matthew. Il se rendait encore régulièrement dans le club « au cœur des hommes » dans l'espoir d'y revoir le dieu du baiser qui hantait ses nuits. Mais pas une seule fois, il ne recroisa son regard gris enivrant et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus poursuivre ses activités nocturnes d'avant Matthew. Ca lui était impossible de retourner dans une ruelle avec un parfait inconnu et de reproduire le schéma de l'ancien Malfoy débauché. Plus question de s'envoyer en l'air impunément avec un parfait crétin. Tromper Matthew, l'homme parfait ? Et puis quoi encore ! Hors de question ! Draco avait vraiment un problème…


	3. Le changement de Draco

Hello ! Je suis contente que cette fic plaise, j'ai fondé de grands espoirs dessus ! lol

Trève de blabla, passons aux RAR.

**RAR : **

**Chitchai :** Toujours autant pompeux à écrire ton pseudo. Lol. Merci pour tes encouragements et tes idées aussi, notamment, la scène qui va venir avec Drake et Ryry dans la grande salle. T'as été un as sur ce coup là. Bisous !

**Zaika **: Voilà un pseudo facile à écrire ! Bijour et merci pour ton pti mot. La suite arrive.

**echizen D luffy** : Là c'est déjà plus compliqué. ( Merci le copier-coller). Bien sûr que je vous laisse poiroter un peu, tout va pas vous tomber tout cuit dans la bouche, non mais ! lol. Pour répondre à tes questions :

- Oui, je compte mettre d'autres références audio-visuelles, puisque Drake est devenu fan de pub moldue et qu'il lui est difficile de sortir une phrase ne contenant pas un slogan. D'ailleurs, pour les autres lecteurs, si vous avez des idées de bons slogans de pub plaçables dans cette fic, je suis toute ouïe !

- Pour la longueur, je sais pas encore, mais plus il y aura de pubs , plus j'aurai d'idées, mieux ça sera, donc, ça tient à moi mais aussi à vous, poussez moi à continuer en trouvant de bonnes idées. (J'avoue bloquer un peu en ce moment et vu que je bosse en août, j'ai pas le temps de me poser devant la télé et de mater les pubs pdt des heures. Lol )

- Donc, oui, je sais pas, comme je l'ai dit au dessus, ça tient à vous et moi.

- Et non, le chapitre suivant n'est pas le dernier. Je compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout que je m'éclate à faire ça.

Et tu ne me soûles pas du tout, au contraire, les commentaires avec questions sont les plus intéressants car il vous pousse à réfléchir. Et merci pour tes commentaires. Bisous !

**Yuki-Chan : ** Merci. Oui, pour la vingtième fois, le happy-end sera au rendez-vous, no soucy ! Je suis pas une affreuse meurtrière détruiseuse de bonheur Drayrien ! Seulement, dans l'autre, j'étais obligée de le tuer et ç'a ma aussi permis d'exploiter une autre facette de ce personnage que j'aime tant. Pour HarryMatthew, patience patience ! ça sera pour le final, même si certains indices vont mettre Draco sur la voix.

**Mily Black** : Merci. La suite est là. Elle attend toute chaude et frétillante que vos n'oeils viennent la dévorer. Bisous !

**Ysalis** : Merci, merci ! lol

**Farahon **: (explose de rire devant ta review) Maieuuuuuuuu ! Pourquoi me trucider ainsi ? les lecteurs sont cruels de nos jours. ( part se cacher au fin fond de l'Amazonie).Et oui, c'est triste, mais c'était dit dans l'intro. Lol. Bisous !

**Sahada** : Ouais, j'avoue que ça serait plutôt simple comme solution sauf que je n'aime pas les choses simples ( rire sadique). Je ne suis pas comme Herta. (Tiens, encore une pub…) Mais il ya une possibilité pour que Ryry se reMatthewise. (En fait, je mens, c'est certain, puisque la fin est déjà écrite) lol. Merci bien en tout cas.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.R, on connaît la chanson… et les pubs et slogans ainsi que les marques citées dans cette fic ne sont pas à moi non plus.

**Je tiens à préciser aussi que certaines scènes drôles** ( enfin que je trouve drôle, vous, je sais pas ? (croise les doigts)) **ont été piqué dans des séries télés telles que « Friends » ou « That 70's Show » ou encore d'autres dont je n'ai plus les noms en tête. Donc, pas de grande originalité à part le fait de replacer ses scènes dans le contexte de la fic. **(copiteuse Junkia, pas bien !)

Passons à la lecture

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

La rentrée à Hogwarts s'effectua dans un calme relatif. Les élèves étaient contents de se retrouver après deux mois et tout le monde parlait avec animation de ses vacances. Harry avait rejoint Ron et Hermione dans le train et leur avait raconté ses mornes vacances, ses sorties du soir, la sympathie toujours omniprésente des Dursley à son égard, mais pourtant, il prit grand soin de ne pas leur révéler ses rêves nocturnes et ses sorties au club gay accompagné d'un certain grand blond qu'il avait énormément de mal à faire sortir de son esprit d'ado en rut.

Quand Hermione lui avait demandé si ses cauchemars l'avaient hanté encore la nuit, il était devenu mystérieusement mal à l'aise et avait rougi violemment en gigotant sur son siège.

Hermione, intriguée, n'avait pas insisté mais était certaine que quelque chose de pas normale c'était passé pendant l'été et que Harry ne voulait pas en parler.

Le trio des Griffys avait été surpris que le gang Slytherin ne soit pas venu les chambrer comme à leur habitude.

Intrigué, Ryry avait prétendu une pause toilette et s'était rendu au compartiment des Slyth pour découvrir un Malfoy, la tête posée contre la fenêtre, l'air rêveur, les jambes croisées, ainsi qu'une Pansy ( NdA : crève charogne) dégoulinante d'amour devant lui, lui racontant en détail, les plans que sa mère et elle avaient projeté pour leur futur mariage.

Malfoy, n'y tenant plus, avait attendu que le compartiment se vide et quand il n'était plus que tous les deux, il avait explosé et lui avait révélé la vérité, sûrement de manière un peu brusque.

Pansy : « Donc, tu vois, Draky, avec ma mère on s'est dit qu'il faudrait des nœuds bleus dans mes cheveux parce qu'évidemment, le rose n'irait pas du tout avec ma tenue. Draco, tu m'écoutes ? »

Draco : « Malheureusement oui… mais tout ce que j'entends c'est blablabla… »

Pansy : « Oh mais Draco, tu n'es pas intéressé de savoir comment va se dérouler notre mariage ? »

Draco : « Pansy, pour l'amour du ciel, il n'y aura pas de mariage, mets toi ça dans le crâne ! »

Draco vint se placer juste devant une Pansy au visage traumatisé et lui dit : « Ecoute moi bien ! Je suis GAY Pansy. GAY avec un G comme G pas envie de te sauter ! »

Pansy : « Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible. Et nous deux, t'en fais quoi ? »

Draco : « Y'a jamais eu de nous deux Pansy, il serait temps que tu le réalises. »

Pansy était figée sur son siège quand Draco repris la parole.

Draco : « T'aurais pas du baume à lèvres ? Elles sont toutes desséchées par cette chaleur .. »

Pansy, les yeux grands ouverts se leva du compartiment comme un automate et sortit, se demandant bien quelle mouche avait piqué Draco pour le faire changer ainsi et surtout paraître si .. « efféminé ».

Harry, toujours dans un coin du wagon alla vite se mettre à l'abri quand il vit Pansy sortir, puis une fois cette dernière assez éloignée, il se rapprocha du compartiment de Malfoy et l'admira en cachette.

Il le trouvait magnifique, même avec un uniforme d'Hogwarts et il se demanda comment il n'avait pas remarqué ça avant.

Il vit Malfoy souffler de dépit contre la vitre, formant un nuage de vapeur. Il monta ses doigts jusqu'à la surface lisse et commença à tracer des lettres. Lettres, qui, mis bout à bout, formaient le mot « MATTHEW ». Harry resta stupéfié que Draco pense encore à cette histoire et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment du le marquer pour qu'il revienne à Hogwarts dans cet état. Harry, craignant de se faire repérer se décida à rejoindre son compartiment en compagnie de ses amis et se rassit calmement, des questions plein la tête.

Le train arriva sans encombre à Hogwarts et tous les élèves descendirent des wagons dans un joyeux bazard. Drake posait son deuxième pied sur le sol quand il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui perdre l'équilibre, marcher sur sa cape et s'étaler sur le quai de la gare.

« Faut que t'arrêtes l'alcool ! Bois du Mister Coktail, sans alcool, la fête est plus folle ! »

Tout le monde avait attendu que Malfoy s'énerve, se mette à insulter copieusement le nabot recroquevillé par terre, complètement mort de trouille en voyant la personne sur qui il avait trébuché, mais pas du tout, Drake était resté parfaitement calme et avait même fait de l'humour, chose peu commune pour le Slyth, plutôt habitué aux remarques acides. Les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés pour assister au spectacle furent déçus quand ils virent Malfoy s'éloigner en réajustant sa cape, avec une démarche quelque peu chaloupée qui donnait l'impression qu'il roulait des hanches. La foule, interrogative et inquiète par rapport à la santé mentale du prince des Slyth, se dispersa peu de temps après et leurs discussions reprirent de plus belle.

Harry connaissait la phrase que Draco avait prononcée, il l'avait entendu dans une pub moldue à la télévision mais il se demandait où Draco avait bien pu entendre ça.

Les élèves arrivèrent au château et après l'accueil habituel de Mac Gonagall, ils prirent place dans la grande salle, attendant la répartition.

Tout se passa calmement jusqu'au moment où Draco, à la fin du dîner, sortit de sa poche un paquet de bonbon en forme de tube. Il ouvrit le paquet et en fourra un dans sa bouche.

Blaise le regardait faire, curieux et il demanda :

« C'est quoi ces nouveaux bonbons Dray, je les ai jamais vu ? »

« Mentos, le déclic fraîcheur ! » répondit Draco en levant son pouce et en faisant un clin d'œil. Autant dire que les gens dans la salle avaient arrêté toutes activités et qu'ils regardaient Malfoy avec une expression mi amusée, mi effrayée. Blaise se dit que ça devait encore être une nouvelle lubie de Draco pour se faire remarquer et n'approfondit pas la question.

Plus tard, tout le monde se coucha, heureux de retrouver Hogwarts et prêt pour une nouvelle année trépidante. Pourtant, un jeune homme, dans le dortoir des Gryffindors eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, en revoyant sans cesse défiler dans sa tête les images d'un certain blondinet et d'une soirée plus que surprenante.

Le lendemain, c'est un Harry en sueur qui se réveilla, horrifié de découvrir les étranges taches blanchâtres sur ses draps et priant pour que sa tentative de soulagement entre-jambière ait été discrète niveau bruitage et que surtout il n'ait pas prononcé le nom de celui qui occupait ses pensées non stop toutes les nuits. Se disant qu'il serait plus sûr à l'avenir de jeter un sort de silence sur son lit avant tout endormissement pour plus de sécurité, il se leva, s'habilla et alla tirer Ron de son lit, qui ronflait encore bruyamment, la bouche ouverte, accompagné d'un air parfaitement idiot, qui en fait, n'était pas si différent de l'air du Ron réveillé.

Après avoir viré Ron de son lit, Harry le força à aller se préparer et il descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Malfoy n'était pas encore arrivé. Il était présentement encore dans le dortoir des Slytherin, se regardant dans le miroir avec un profond air de ravissement sur le visage.

« On dirait que j'ai été sculpté dans le marbre » dit-il, admirant son reflet dans la glace.

Tout à sa contemplation, il ne fit pas attention à Zabini qui pénétrait dans le dortoir, des draps à la main, un peu honteux.

« Hum, Drake ? »

« Oui, mon bon Blaise ? Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Ben en fait, euh… je voudrais te poser une question. Mais tu te moques pas surtout, c'est assez personnel. »

« Je suis tout ouïe »

« Voilà, je voudrais savoir, toi qui doit être un expert…Trop se masturber, c'est combien de fois ? » demanda Blaise en rougissant violemment.

Drake eut un pti sourire et regarda Zabini, droit dans les yeux, pas gêné le moins du monde en répondant :

« C'est **jamais **Trop ! »

« Sûr ? »

« Certain, douterais tu de mes connaissances ? » demanda Draco prenant tout à coup un regard mauvais.

« Non, mais c'est que ça me démange souvent en ce moment et enfin, voilà, je voulais savoir si j'étais …normal. »

« Tu es tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normal Zabini, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le tout est de savoir, ce qui te fait un tel effet. Tant que tu ne me dis pas que Weasel y est pour quelque chose là dedans, tout va bien. »

Blaise, devint à ce moment là encore plus rouge, et sous le regard médusé de Draco, préféra s'éclipser rapidement.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faut que j'aille emmener ça à laver, A + Dray hein. » dit très vite Zabini avant de disparaître par la porte en un éclair.

Draco avait peur de mener ses pensées jusqu'au bout.

_« J'ai rêvé ou il a eu l'air troublé quand j'ai parlé de Weasel ? »_


	4. Les valeurs d'un Malfoy

Plus tard, après une ultime inspection détaillée de son physique parfait, Drake se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il y rejoignit Crabbe et Goyle et le trio infernal commença à avancer vers leur table. Draco parcourait la salle du regard et aperçut Potter, un bol de café devant lui en train de tremper une tartine de … _« fromage ? erkk »_.

Histoire de se faire plaisir de bon matin, Drake détourna sa route et se dirigea vers la table des Griffys, afin de tyranniser un peu Potter.

« Potter, vraiment, tu me dégoûtes ! Je sais que t'as des goûts plutôt douteux, mais là ! Du fromage dans du café ? On aura tout vu. »

« Je t'emmerdes Malfoy, je déjeune ce que je veux. » Puis un grand sourire aux lèvres, il lui tendit une tartine et dit : « Tiens, tu veux goûter ? »

Dissimulant difficilement une grimace de dégoût, Drake répondit : « T'es malade Potter ? Décidemment, toi et moi, c'est comme Bordeaux Schesnel »

« Hein ? »

« On a pas les mêmes valeurs. »

Puis d' un pas conquérant, Drake repartit en direction de sa table ou l'attendait, ses biscottes grillées et sa marmelade, préalablement tartinées par une Pansy en extase.

Drake s'assit, se servit un thé et commença à porter la tasse à ses lèvres, le petit doigt en l'air. So british.

« Ou t'as trouvé ce sac Pansy ? Il est superbe. »

« Euh, chez Mme Guippure. Mais c'était le dernier »

« Oh dommage. Tu me le prêteras dis ? » Demanda Draco un air béa sur le visage.

« Hum, ben si ça peut te faire plaisir. » répondit Pansy, mal à l'aise.

Blaise avait les yeux exorbités à ce moment là et se promis de parler à Drake urgemment, concernant son goût soudain pour la maroquinerie féminine.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry avait finit de faire trempette avec son fromage et marchait d'un bon pas, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, vers le parc de Hogwarts, éclairé d'un léger soleil en cette matinée de septembre. Leur cours ne commençant qu'à 10 heures, ils avaient improvisé une séance de révision ( en tout cas, pour Hermione, les deux autres ayant prévu de ronfler allègrement) dans la verdure.

Hermione, soucieuse de préserver sa peau des rayons meurtriers, sortit de son sac une crème solaire moldue et après en avoir étaler sur ses bras, se tourna vers Ron le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ron, est ce que tu pourrais me mettre de la crème dans le dos ? »

Ron, soudain, mal à l'aise, répondit le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête, pour éviter d'avoir à trop approcher le corps d'Hermione, qu'il ne voyait plus du tout comme une chose informe sans sex-appeal, depuis sa quatrième année d'études.

« Euh.. t'es sûre ? Tu voudrais pas plutôt que j'en étale par terre et que tu te roules dedans ? »

Herm, le visage contrarié au possible, détourna le regard et haussa les épaules en maugréant « crétin ».

Pendant que Herm se remettait de son râteau cuisant avec Ronny, les Slyth étaient en train de se diriger vers leur premier cours de la journée qui se trouvait être histoire de la magie. Une bonne heure de sommeil en perspective. Blaise s'installa à côté de Drake, une fois arrivé dans la salle, décidé à percer le mystère des répliques plutôt bizarroïdes du prince et de son comportement, plus que tendancieux vers une féminité exacerbée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Drake, je pourrais te parler ? »

« Si c'est pour laisser sous entendre que tu fantasmes, la bave au lèvres, devant la belette, pitié, abstiens toi ! »

« Non, ça a rien à voir », répondit Blaise en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise. « Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

« Rien justement, j'aurais trop peur de ne pas survivre à ce genre d'image mentale. »

« Bref, c'était pas ça le sujet de toute façon. Je voulais savoir en fait, d'où te venais toutes ces vieilles répliques que tu nous sors depuis la rentrée ? Où est passé notre beau prince, acerbe, piquant, qui s'énerve pour un rien (regard noir de Draco) euh, enfin je veux dire, légèrement susceptible ( re regard encore plus noir), euh, à la sensibilité exacerbée tel que la moindre phrase te touche plus que d'ordinaire ( regard Avada Kevadrisant) Oui bon, merde ! Reconnais quand même que t'es plus susceptible qu'un autre ! »

« Hum, certes » répondit Draco en plissant les yeux. « Continue »

« Donc, pour résumer, on sait pas ce qui t'est arrivé pendant les vacances, mai ça t'a complètement transformé, t'es plus le même Drake et on se fait du souci. »

« Vous devriez pas, ça va très bien. »

« Ben, on est pas convainqus, on se demandait même si…( la voix de Blaise se transforma en murmure) si tu devrais pas aller voir quelqu'un de spécialisé, un psy à Sainte Mangouste peut être… »

« Mais ça va pas ! Tu peux te brosser Martine ! »

« TU VOIS ! Ca, on sait pas d'où ça vient par exemple, mais c'est bizzard, ça te ressemble pas. Tu te rends compte quand même que ton comportement est étrange ? »

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y'a d'étrange à rechercher un peu de culture ailleurs quand dans le monde sorcier, il faut bien s'informer et c'est pas de ma faute si vos esprits obtus ne peuvent pas s'intéresser à autres choses que le dortoir Slytherin et ses occupants. »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'intéresses aux MOLDUS ? »

« Shhtt, moins fort, bouffon ! J'avoue avoir commencé à explorer la question. »

« Tu peux être plus précis »

« J'ai découvert une machine, fabriquée par les moldus, capable de diffuser des images et du son, dans une ptite boîte noire. Ca s'appelle une télévision. Sur cette machine, il y a des émissions toute plus débiles les unes que les autres, mais il y a aussi des publicités. Tu vas me dire, nous aussi, on en a, sauf que celles des moldus, en plus d'être dans les journaux, passent aussi dans la ptite boîte noire. Et je crois que je suis devenu un peu accro au pub, j'ai du en abuser pendant les vacances et du coup, y a pleins de slogans qui me viennent automatiquement quand je parle, je peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Ah… Ben ça me rassure quand même, enfin, à moitié. En fait, c'est pas ça le plus dérangeant. Le truc c'est que t'es devenu aussi, très « féminin » depuis la rentrée. »

« Féminin ? » demanda Drake un sourcil levé.

« Oui, féminin, depuis quand tu t'intéresses au sac de Pansy franchement ? »

« Je m'y intéresse pas, simplement, je trouvais que ce pti lien en cuir qu'il avait sur le devant lui donnait un côté original, charmant et plutôt fashion. »

Drake ouvrit les yeux en grand et se mit à hurler en plein cours d'histoire :

**« Mon dieu ! Mais c'est vrai, je parle comme une gonzesse ! »**

Blaise soupira. « C'est ce que je me tue à te répéter Drake ! »

Se rasseyant, sous les regards moqueurs de ses camardes de classe, Drake se rappela soudain d'une scène survenue quelques jours plus tôt.

**Flash Back**

**Draco était assis sur le sofa de la salle commune des Slyth et discutait avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.**

**« Roohhhhhhhhhhh, mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai encore perdu » maugréa Crabbe en pleine partie d'échec avec Goyle.**

**« Que veux tu, c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette ! » dit Draco sans lever les yeux de son livre.**

**Pansy leva les yeux aux ciel de désespoir.**

**« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les enfants mais l'épilation n'attends pas ! » dit Draco en se levant prestement.**

**« Tu t'épiles ? » Demanda Pansy, les oeils exorbités.**

**« Bien sûr, avec Silkepil ! Même pas mal et mes jambes sont d'une douceur après ça ! » Répondit Drake , un grand sourire accroché au visage complètement surexcité.**

**Pansy, sous le choc, l'avait regardé partir de sa démarche nouvellement chaloupée et avait tenter de ne pas s'évanouir.**

**Fin du Flash Back**

« OH MON DIEU » avait dit Draco au souvenir de cette scène.

« Je te l'avais dit »

« Je suis vraiment si pathétique que ça ? »

« Ben, franchement, t'as l'air très très gay en ce moment. »

Drake se sentit mal à l'aise et gigota sur sa chaise.

« Quelque chose à confesser ? » demanda Zabini, ayant remarqué son manège.

« Non, rien du tout. Et toi, rien à confesser sur des rêves mettant en scène une bestiole poilue réussissant à mouiller tes draps ? »

« Mggmghhrrr même pas vrai mhhetfdgdgg » maugréa Blaise.

« Bon, je vais essayer de me contrôler pour ma féminité exacerbée, mais je promets rien pour les pubs moldues. »

« C'est déjà un bon début. »

Sur ce, la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde sortit de cours, satisfait de leur heure de sommeil.


	5. La surprise de Dumby

Hello les gens !

Je ne fais pas de RAR car j'ai déjà fait une réponse dans les reviews mais MERCI bcp à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et qui m'encouragent.

En fait, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié des gens dans mes RAR lol, donc j'en fais quand même.

**RAR : **

**alinemcb54******: merci beaucoup, je continue, don't worry !

**Ornaluca **: Merci beaucoup encore et je fais ce que je peux pour poster malgré mon manque de temps. Bisous.

**miss Felton/Malfoy : **Arff, t'en pleures carrément ! Trop d'honneur ! Merci. Et oui, je trouve aussi que Drake et les slogans vont bien ensemble.

**Dark gallou :** Merci Merci. Moi aussi, j'ai l'air débile quand je vois les conneries que j'écris ! Mon pauvre Draco !

**Doudaah** : Merci pr les idées de pubs ! J'essaierai de les placer si je trouve une scène sympa. En attendant merci tout plein !

**Zaïka :** Du calme ! Je crois qu'il est temps de t'apporter tes ptites pilules ! Tu va les prendre bien sagement avec un pti verre d'eau et ça ira tout mieux tu verras. Bisous lol

**Slydawn **: J'ai pas osé m'imaginer cette scène, ç'a ma fai un peu peur ! mdr. Mais dans l'abstrait, je trouvais ça bien drôle, et puis c'était la dernière fois ou il serait efféminé donc autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout ! mdr

**_Now, la lecture_ : Je ne suis pas forcément contente de ce chapitre, j'ai pas arrêté de l'améliorer, on va encore me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'action mais je revendique que ce n'est pas une fic d'action mais une fic de délire. Donc, pas de guerre, pas de Voldy, pas d'attaque, pas de mangemorts, en tout cas pr l'instant. TT le monde il est bo et gentil et tout le monde il couche avec tout le monde et la vie est belle chez moi ! Donc, si vous voulez de l'action, c'est pas là qu'il faudra la chercher ! lol **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La journée du lendemain se déroula tranquillement, comme d'habitude, Draco avait ravi les oreilles de ses amis de quelques slogans de son cru, notamment quand il avait aperçu un elfe de maison batailler avec un chiffon pour enlever la poussière de la salle des trophées. Il avait aimablement fait remarquer que « l'elfe devrait se mettre à utiliser Swiffer, sachant très bien que partout où Swiffer passe, la poussière trépasse. » Les étudiants ne s'étaient même pas étonnés, étant maintenant habitués à ce que Drake utilise souvent ce genre de phrases étranges tout au long de la journée.

Il était 18h30 quand Drake commença à chantonner un air, marchant dans le couloir en compagnie de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco : « **Papi, papi, papi Dumby papi papi papi ven a mi  
Papi, papi, papi Dumby,  
i love mmm,  
4 ever mmm,  
Y Mac Go a ti te encanta el mmm,  
Que rico el mmm,  
Sabroso mmm  
Y a ti te va a encantar el mmm… »**

Dumbledore : « Charmant petit air monsieur Malfoy. Je vois que vous êtes d'humeur chantante, je suppose donc que la soirée va vous ravir. A plus tard messieurs. »

Une fois Dumby éloigné, Blaise prit la parole.

Blaise : « Alors là, tu t'es fait caler en beauté mon vieux ! »

Drake : « Il est vrai que sur ce coup là, j'aurais pu être plus discret. Et qu'est ce qu'il nous prépare encore ce vieux fou ? Ca y est, j'ai peur ! »

Blaise : « J'en sais rien, mais j'avoue être effrayé aussi. »

Les Slytherins se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle. L'heure du repas approchait et leurs estomacs commençaient à protester vivement.

Dans un autre coin du couloir, on pouvait trouver un Harry rouge, les hanches en feu ainsi que son bas ventre, il s'était caché quand il avait vu surgir les Slyth, ne voulant pas rougir devant Draco comme il le faisait souvent en ce moment. Malheureusement pour lui, l'idée de Drake de chanter quelque chose accompagné de petits bruits jouissifs et de gémissements l'avait mis dans un état gênant. En effet, Drake faisait pratiquement les mêmes bruits quand il était en pleine action et cela avait ravivé chez Ryry des souvenirs plutôt chauds.

Une fois assis dans la salle, à présent bien remplie, Dumbledore se leva.

« Mes chers élèves, je sais bien que vos journées de cours sont stressantes et que pour certains d'entre vous, je pense au 7ème année, il est difficile d'être concentré à plein temps en pensant à vos ASPICS. J'ai donc eu l'idée de prévoir pour ce soir, dernier soir de la semaine, une petite soirée détente, mais je vais vous laisser manger en paix et vous expliquerez le déroulement de cette soirée à la fin du repas. Maintenant, bon appétit ! »

Harry : « Là, j'ai peur. Qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore trouvé comme idée saugrenue ? »

Herm : « J'en sais rien du tout Harry, mais faisons lui confiance, quoique soit le but de cette surprise, ça part d'une bonne intention. »

Harry semblait pensif.

« En tout cas, rajouta Dean, si il a prévu un concours du plus gros mangeur, je connais déjà le vainqueur. » Il regarda Ron du coin de l'œil qui s'appliquait à dévorer une cuisse de poulet.

Ron : « Quoi ? Qui me parle ? » Demanda Ron, ne prenant pas garde à la peau de poulet qui dépassait de sa bouche ouverte.

Herm : « Ohh, Ron tu n'es qu'un porc, ferme ta bouche pitié ! Tu va me couper l'appétit. »

Ron se renfrogna et refourra sa peau de poulet dans sa bouche. A la fin du repas, le silence se fit dans la salle et tout le monde se tourna vers Dumby pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant la surprise.

Dumby prit son temps, faisant mariner les élèves et après un bon quart d'heure daigna enfin se lever et prendre la parole.

« Mes chers élèves, j'espère que ce repas vous aura satisfait. Nous allons à présent passer au clou de la soirée. En effet, j'ai prévu une soirée « chantante ». Nous avons fait venir un musicowiz (dj sorcier) qui va nous passer des disques toute la soirée. Pour ravir tout le monde, il y aura des chansons sorcières et également moldues. Il est également prévu un espace karaoké pour les apprentis chanteurs qui voudraient faire part de leur talent. Les élèves de 1ère à la 3ème année pourront rester jusqu'à 23h et les autres resteront jusqu'à une heure du matin après quoi les préfets vous accompagneront à vos dortoirs respectifs pour une nuit qui j'espère se passera des chansons pleins vos têtes. La soirée va à présent débuter et je vous souhaite à tous de passer un bon moment. Amusez vous ! »

Sous les regards septiques de la salle, Dumby se rassit, lissant sa grande barbe blanche.

Les premiers élèves à lancer les applaudissements furent les Griffys et toute la salle suivit, accompagné par quelques rares Slytherin, dont Draco qui se faisait une joie sans borne de passer une soirée en musique et qui s'était même levé pour fêter l'occasion.

La soirée débuta par une musique sorcière assez rythmée, les tables avaient été poussées pour faire un espace de danse et les premières filles commençaient à se trémousser sous les yeux gourmands des garçons de la salle. Harry qui ne savait pas danser préféra rester assis tandis que Ron s'empiffrait de bonbons qui avaient recouvert les tables, peu après le début de la musique.

Un Colin Crivey très maladroit et surtout très gay s'avança d'un pas timide vers Harry.

Colin : « Euh, salut Harry. »

Harry : « Salut Colin, comment ça va ? »

Colin : « Bien, oui, ça va bien. Hum, tu voudrais pas venir danser ? »

Harry : « ben c'est que je suis pas tellement bon en danse et surtout aucune fille ne m'a encore invité. »

Colin : « Ah oui, c'était sûr ça. »

Harry le regarda bizarement.

Colin : « Hum, enfin ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'aimerais bien que tu danses avec..moi » dit Colin en baissant les yeux et en devenant écarlate.

Harry : « Ah, d'accord. Euh, ben ppff, je veux bien essayer mais je garantis rien. »

Colin eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Pendant ce temps, Draco était monté sur une chaise et chantait à tue-tête la chanson qui passait en ce moment dans la grande salle.

Draco : **« I'mmm too sexy for my shoes, too sexy for my sweet, too sexy for my pants, too sexy sexy for you baby. »**

Les filles bavaient pratiquement devant lui, le voyant rouler des hanches en rythme et fermer les yeux, emporté par les sons.

Blaise se révolta tout à coup, excédé par les chansons qu'il jugeait complètement nulles et démodées.

Zabini : « J'en ai marre, mais c'est quoi ce musicowizz, c'est nul tout ce qu'il passe, c'est archi démodé ! MARRE MARRE MARRE ! »

Drake du haut de sa chaise, se trémoussant toujours lui répondit : « Calmmee Zabini, quand y en a marre, y a Malabar ! Allez décoinces toi ! Danses ! »

Colin traîna Harry vers le fond de la piste de danse et commença à bouger en rythme. Harry, mal à l'aise, commença à gigoter comme il pouvait et remarqua que Colin était très doué.

Harry : « Tu danses plutôt bien. »

Colin : « Oh, merci, j'ai appris en regardant les danseurs à la télé, c'est bête, je sais, mais ça m'a bien servi. »

Harry : « Mais non, je trouve pas ça bête. T'as bien fait, j'aurais du m'y mettre aussi moi. »

Pendant que Harry et Colin discutait, Draco était toujours de l'autre côté de la salle, à présent debout sur une table et chantait toujours à tue tête tout ce qui passait. Ca allait de « tomber la chemise » à du Lio en passant par du Lorie.

« **Eh ! je sais  
c'est un grand vide quand il n'est pas là  
je crois qu'il ne le sait même pas  
Parfois j'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras  
j'ai besoin de lui près de moi »**

Et le pire c'est que Draco connaissait à peu près toutes les chansons qui passaient. Même Lorie !

Plus tard, Draco décida de s'essayer au karaoké. Il s'approcha de la machine et prononça le nom de la chanson qu'il voulait. Puis, on put voir un Draco exécuter une chorégraphie de son propre cru en fredonnant gayment : « **Humidity's risin Barometer's getting low According to our sources The street's the place to go  
Cause' tonight for the first time Just about half past ten For the first time in history**

**It's gonna start raining men**

It's raining men Hallejulah

**It's raining men Amen**

It's raining men Hallejulah  
It's raining men Amen"

Et il se déhanchait comme un dingue en fredonnant cet air. Zabini était sidéré, si il avait eu des doutes avant sur le changement de sexualité de Draco, là, il était parfaitement fixé. Encore quelque chose dont il allait devoir parler avec lui. Cette conversation s'annonçait pourtant plus tendue que les précédentes.

Drake continuait à se trémousser quand retentit dans la salle le début d'une chanson qui le fit frissonner.

« **Sweet dreams are made of this.  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas.  
****Everybody's looking for something. »**

A l'autre bout de la salle, Colin s'était rapproché d'Harry et l'avait maladroitement pris par la taille. Ryry, un peu déconcerté au début, s'était tout de même rapproché, n'ayant pas envie de vexer Colin mais gardait quand même des distances raisonnables avec le corps du jeune homme. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans sa tête et même si elle ignorait son existence, il ne voulait pas la tromper.

Harry reconnut la musique tout de suite, il ferma les yeux et oubliant avec qui il était en train de danser, colla de son plein grès son corps à celui de Colin. Sous ces airs de sainte nitouche, Colin était un chaud lapin et il en profita pour aller passer ses mains dans le dos d'Harry. Il le caressa doucement pour le détendre et Harry se laissa un peu plus aller et suivit les mouvements de bassin de Colin qui commençait à rouler des hanches.

Harry était bien, pourtant la façon de danser n'était pas la même, la douceur des cheveux blonds n'étaient pas la même, l'odeur de la peau n'était pas la même mais il n'avait que ça, pour revivre encore ce moment, pour penser à lui, se croire dans ses bras. Colin en profitait allègrement le bougre ! Il alla picorer doucement le cou d'Harry et fit descendre ses mains dans son dos, plus bas, toujours plus bas… Il lui murmurait des paroles salaces qu'Harry entendait à peine, porté par la frivolité du moment.

Colin : « Tu es à moi Harry, ton corps, tes mains, tes cheveux, tout en toi me rends dingue ! Je te ferais l'amour Harry jusqu'à plus soif. Laisse moi t'embrasser Harry, fais moi goûter tes lèvres… »

De l'autre côté de la salle, le visage de Drake s'était soudain affaissé, il s'était vautré sur le banc en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne pût pas les arrêter, les gouttes salées tombèrent d'elles mêmes dans le creux de ses mains et pendant que les gens, emportés par l'érotisme de la musique se déhanchaient sensuellement, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Drake revoyait malgré lui toutes les scènes, le visage de Matthew contre son épaule, ses mains timides parcourant son dos, la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son étreinte. Et il souffrait, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver ça, être amoureux à ce point, quand il pensait à lui, il avait l'étrange impression de mourir à petit feu et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il releva soudain son regard embué de larmes et vit au fond de la salle, un couple assez proche, semblant perdu dans l'extase. Il plissa les yeux et à sa grande surprise, reconnut Potter avec … Crivey, cette sale petite larve blondasse. Ils étaient serrés, très serrés, beaucoup trop serrés et la poitrine de Drake se serra elle aussi. Il dansait comme Matthew, c'était étrange, c'était comme si il observait Matthew et lui en train de se mouvoir sur la piste. Les mouvements de hanche étaient pratiquement les mêmes, Colin caressait le dos d'Harry docilement pour mieux l'attirer dans ses filets et Harry avait posé sa tête dans le creux du cou du blondinet. Drake en avait la bouche asséchée, Potter était si sexy comme ça, c'était à peine imaginable. La musique prit fin et une autre chanson débuta. Harry releva la tête, se rendant soudain compte de sa proximité avec Colin et du parle prononcée par le blond. Affreusement rouge et gêné, il se dégagea et marmonna un « désolé, je me suis laissé emporté » et parcourut la salle du regard. Il fut électrifié quand il croisa le regard du Slyth, toujours assis sur son banc, les bras pendants lamentablement de dépit, fixant Harry avec une expression ahurie.

Drake réagit quand il sentit le regard du Griffy posé sur lui. Il le fixa intensément en plissant les yeux. Il pouvait jurer que Potter avait eu l'air troublé en le regardant et qu'il cachait quelque chose.

**« Je ferais de toi mon essentiel, tu me fais naître parmi les hommes, je ferais de toi mon essentiel, celle que j'aimerais plus que personne si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne. »**

Les paroles de la chanson actuellement diffusée résonnaient dans leurs esprits. Drake revoyait Matthew et Harry avait le regard encré dans celui de Draco. Ryry, le rouge aux joues se décolla subitement de Colin et paniqué, sortit en courant de la salle.

Colin, mettant bien 1 minute à réagir prit la décision de lui courir après pour, soyons clair dès le départ sur les intentions de Colin, pouvoir se taper LA légende, LE survivant et avoir des choses croustillantes à raconter à ses petits enfants et à écrire dans le journal d'Hogwarts. NON, il ne l'aimait pas, mais il était prêt à lui faire croire pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. (NdA : dédicace à Mathieu qui n'aime pas Colin ! lol )

Drake, quelques instants plus tard, se leva à son tour et partit s'enfermer dans son dortoir avec toujours dans sa tête l'image de Matthew qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire partir.

Le lendemain, c'est un Draco de fort mauvaise humeur qui se réveilla. Il envoya valser Crabbe qui venait le tirer de son lit et grommelant quelques menaces, se remit sous ses couvertures. Pourquoi est ce que Potter était obligé de danser comme LUI ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il voit cette scène ? Pourquoi Crivey était aussi proche de Potter ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu mettre sa main dans la touffe de Potter et que celui-ci se soit laisser faire sans broncher ? Pourquoi Potter avait blotti sa tête dans le cou de Colin ? Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à retrouver Matthew ? Et Pourquoi Potter lui faisait penser à Matthew ? Et Pourquoi c'est Beckam qui avait été choisi pour la pub de L'Oréal et pas lui ? Il le vaut bien aussi ! MERDE ! Pourquoi hein POURQUOI ?


	6. Vengeance d'un Slyth

Bonjour le peuple ! sans plus attendre les :

**RAR : **

**Marine Malfoy** : Mais si, si si ! Allez, la suite arrive, t'excite pas ! lol

**Ornaluca** : Merci ! lol, j'ai rajouté L'Oréal au dernier moment. Ca me semblait un peu trop profond comme interrogation pour MON Draco, fallait mettre une bêtise là dedans ! lol

**Vert emeraude** : Merci. ET c'est pas fini !

**Echizen** : Ouais, je sais, c'est toi qui a raison pour la chanson, je me suis plantée, mais bon, c'est pas grave, on a quand même compris le message. Et merci !

**Jessy **: Ben moi non plus, j'aime plus trop Colin, pourtant, j'avais rien contre lui au départ ! c'est la faute de Mathieu ça ! et il est vrai que Draco n'est pas du tout observateur, à moins qu'il se voile la face…. Mystère !

**alinemcb54** : Merci ! Excellent l'idée du Harry Harry Harry je promets que je le place ! mdr ! Bravo bravo ! (applaudis)

**Lou de Mila** : Ma qui c'est celle-ci ? mdr, je vous présente la merveilleuse fille qui m'a aidé pour « l'air du serpent », rien n'aurait été possible sans elle, et du coup, « délicieuse rencontre » n'aurait sûrement pas vu le jour non plus ! Donc, une méga Hola pour Aliz de Slytherin ! ( jusqu'au bout de la paille n'est ce pas ?). bisous !

**Arch-nemesis's** : Je suis ravie d'avoir ensoleillé ta journée ! mdr, c'est la première fois que je fais cet effet là à quelqu'un. Merci beaucoup et bisous !

**Farahon** : t'es pas un peu à la masse comme meuf ? mdr. Et oui, et pourquoi j'arrive pas à trouver l'adresse msn d'Antoine ! HEIN ? Vous pouvez me le dire !

**Slydawn** : Ben c'est Beckam parce que c'est le premier qui m'est venu en tête ! mdr, je le trouve moche en plus ! Merci ! Bizzz

**Doudaah** : Effectivement, il fait n'importe quoi ! Mais mon Draco est comme moi, cinglé ! Bisous !

**bibidibabidibou******Je dis non au pseudo trop long ! lol. Vous me traumatisez avec Matthew, j'ai bien le droit de faire souffrir Dray un peu ! lol. Mais vous m'avez fait changé d'avis quand même, Matthew va refaire une infime apparition, enfin c'est ce que va croire Drake et…. Ben vous le saurez en lisant la suite !

**mickpottermalefoy et ****alinemcb54******: Merci et Merci ! lol

Maintenant, je tiens à faire une dédicace à Mathieu ! Un gros bisous tout plein de tendresse et des grands mercis pour la déclaration d'amitié qu'il m'a fait dans sa fic ! (Sors les mouchoirs) ! snif ! C'était très n'émouvant ! il m'avait même pas dit en plus, qu'il allait faire ça et je le remercie du fond du cœur, même si il a fait une description de moi très glucosée ! lol. Tu ne connais pas encore mes mauvais côtés mon ptit, méfie toi ! En tout cas, merci tout plein et foncez lire sa fic ! « **Harry Potter et le prince à la chevelure d'ambre** » qui est très sympa à lire ! Son pseudo c'est : **Chitchai Kyabetsu. **( et j'y suis arrivée sans le copier coller ! )

Autre chose ! ( décidément, elle est gonflante !) Oui, je sais, mais c'est **important** ! Ma collègue Alizée a posté sa fic ! Elle est **super** cette fic, trop **délire** ! J'adore le caractère de Draco dedans et l'histoire est **originale** alors, foncez la lire et **plus vite que ça** !

Pseudo : **Lou de Mila **

Titre : **The dragon wing. **BONNE LECTURE !

And nowwwwwwwww, laidies and euh…laidies ! (pardon Mathieu), **la suite !**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Après ses interrogations sans réponses, à part peut être pour L'Oréal, Drake se dirigea le visage contrarié vers la grande salle. Quand surgit devant lui un Zabini surexcité, frétillant de tout son être. Apparemment la commère Zabini avait encore laissé traîner ses grandes oreilles partout et avait des potins de la soirée d'hier à raconter.

Blaise : « Vous savez quoi ? La crevette de Crivey a voulu séduire Potter hier ! Et il y est pas allé de main morte. Il parait qu'il l'a plaqué dans un couloir contre un mur et qu'il aurait essayé d'abuser du pauvre petit Griffy survivant. Potter s'est défendu mais Colin l'a frappé et aujourd'hui, nous pourrons voir, si mes renseignements sont exacts, Potter arborer un magnifique œil au beurre noir. C'est pas merveilleux comme nouvelle ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'étaient agrandis de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du récit de Blaise.

Draco : « QUOI ? Crivey a fait quoi ? »

Blaise : « Ben je te l'ai dit, il a plaqué Harry contre un mur , a voulu l'embrass… »

Draco : « Oui, merci, ça, j'avais compris épargne moi les détails ! »

Blaise : « ben c'est toi qui m'a demandé de… »

Draco : « Zabini la ferme ! »

_« Il va mourir ! je ne sais pas encore comment, ni où, mais je sais que je vais faire de sa vie un enfer ! Sale petit blondeau ! Tu te prends pour qui ? » _pensa Drake.

Toujours aussi furieux, Draco entra dans la grande salle, l'appétit quelque peu coupé par le stress de voir Harry blessé et de voir le visage de la crevette qu'il aurait énormément de mal à ne pas étrangler.

Harry était déjà là et était en effet blanc comme un linge à part une ecchymose bleutée qui s'étendait sur tout son œil droit. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire que Colin ait pu faire une chose pareille. Car, oui, les rumeurs étaient vrais. Colin, après être sorti de la salle avait retrouvé Harry dans un couloir et avait recommencé son numéro de charme en se collant à lui. Il lui avait refais à peu près le même discours que dans la grade salle, mais Harry, cette fois pleinement conscient, n'avait pas hésité à le repousser et cela n'avait pas du tout plu à Colin. Celui-ci, l'alcool aidant, avait bondit sur Harry en lui plaquant bras et jambes contre le mur et avait bataillé pour lui rouler une bonne grosse pelle. Mais Harry ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, lui avait mis un magistrale coup de boule et avait fais saigner du nez Colin. Celui-ci, furieux, lui avait alors mis son poing dans la figure et quelque peu honteux et surtout inquiet de se faire découvrir, avait pris ses jambes à son cou en laissant là, Harry étendu au sol, la main tenant son œil en gémissant de douleur.

C'était Dean qui l'avait trouvé et Harry lui avait raconté la scène, en lui précisant bien que Colin avait bu et qu'il ne faudrait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Harry se rappelait aussi que c'était lui, au départ qui s'était collé contre Colin et qu'il avait donc pu lui laisser croire qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux. Harry se sentait donc en partie responsable de ce qui s'était passé. ( NdA : on change pas les bonnes habitudes !). Il pensa même à aller présenter des excuses à Colin pour cette méprise, mais quand il fit part de son idée à Hermione, elle le réprimanda sévèrement en lui disant que l'alcool n'excuserait jamais une agression sexuelle dans un couloir. Harry avait abdiqué devant le regard furieux d'Hermione et avait décidé d'attendre en silence la suite des évènements.

Drake aperçut le visage tuméfié de Potter et ses yeux se fermèrent tout à coup devant ce spectacle désolant. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard de Potter et ne put pas empêcher son regard d'afficher une certaine tristesse, malgré son masque d'indifférence. De toute façon, quand il s'agissait d'Harry, ses émotions étaient toujours décuplées que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

Drake alla s'asseoir et grignota mollement, le visage fixé sur Potter, qui avait plongé sa tête dans son bol et l'en ressortait que rarement pour répondre à ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Draco avait déjà un plan dans sa tête pour anéantir Colin Crivey de la surface de la terre. Mais pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de remonter un peu le moral à Potter. Qui allait lui donner la réplique si lui n'était plus en état ? ( NdA : c'est ça Drake, on te croit tous … )

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Drake attendit que Potter se lève pour aller réviser ou flâner quelque part. Quand il le vit s'en aller, il le suivit, faisant signe à sa bande de le laisser seul.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir derrière Potter et accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

« Mon bon Potty ! »

« Ah c'est toi… » dit Harry mollement en se retournant.

« Oui, moi-même ! Tu pourrais me réserver un meilleur accueil tout de même ! »

« Dégage Malfoy, c'est pas le moment. »

« Non non non, je suis venu te tenir compagnie. Alors, comme ça, on se fait agresser dans les couloirs par des crevettes en manque de reconnaissance ? »

« De quoi je me mêle ! »

« Toi, je sais pas, mai moi, je me mêle de ta vie. Tu comprends Potter, je ne tolère pas qu'on blesse mes ennemis ! Ils ne sont plus aussi performants après ça et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de taille pour relever le défi, et pas de chance pour toi, t'es le seul qui remplisse ce rôle à la perfection. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas perdu de ton répondant. »

« Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine manipulatrice et complètement stupide. »

Drake se projeta en un instant devant Potter et se rapprocha de lui :

« Ah, vraiment ? Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

Harry prit une couleur rouge vif et baissa la tête devant le regard accusateur de Draco.

Drake eut pitié de lui à ce moment là, depuis quand un Malfoy faisait preuve de pitié, nous ne le saurons jamais mais là, il était triste pour lui, il décida de lui foutre la paix, non sans avoir ajouter une dernière petite phrase afin de dérider un peu le sourire du Wonder Boy :

« Allez, Potter, ok, je te lâche, mais avant n'oublie pas, pour ton œil, Baume Camol ! **Plus fort que la douleeuurrrrr. » **Fredonna Draco avant de s'éloigner en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Harry.

Ce dernier avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, Drake n'était pas venu pour l'enfoncer encore plus mais pour lui remonter le moral. Etrange !

Après ce petit moment de planage pour Ryry, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour dormir un peu sur le canapé et récupérer un peu des évènements de la veille. En chemin, il croisa Colin, ce dernier qui aurait du se sentir quand même un peu honteux ou gêné de voir Harry avec un beau coquart sur l'œil, n'afficha qu'un regard méprisant et en s'approchant de lui, il lui murmura « J'en ai pas fini avec toi Harry ! ». Puis il partit en prenant soin de lui heurter l'épaule au passage. Harry, déjà fragile, devint nerveux et partit rapidement dans la salle rouge et or.

Ce que Colin ignorait c'est que dans un coin, Draco Malfoy avait regardé toute la scène et qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur face à la réaction de ce stupide blondeau. Drake, en partant de son entrevue avec Potter avait croisé Crivey dans un couloir. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire et quand même inquiet pour la sécurité de Potter, même si il refusa bien de se l'avouer, il le suivit. Quand il vit Potter au loin, il se cacha dans un coin et regarda ce qui se passait. Là, c'était vraiment trop, il allait lui faire payer et pas qu'un peu !

Harry, après son heure de sommeil réparatrice, se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il y trouva Herm, plongée dans un livre comme à son habitude.

Hermione décida que c'était le bon moment pour éclaircir le comportement mystérieux d'Harry depuis la rentrée. Elle avait remarqué qu'à la soirée, Harry s'était étrangement blotti contre Colin et que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi proche d'un homme !

Herm commença à le questionner sur sa santé, ses cauchemars, et lui laissait entendre qu'il avait un comportement anormal. Harry refusait de dire quoi que ce soi, il soutenait que tout allait bien mais après les regards soupçonneux d'Hermione, il capitula et se résolut à lui révéler une partie de la vérité.

Harry : « Mais NON, je suis pas bizzard ! »

Herm : « Harry, je vois très bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, si t'en parlais, on pourrait peur être faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Non, là, vous pouvez rien faire »

« Allez, explique s'il te plait ? »

Le regard de pitié d'Hermione sembla remporter la victoire.

« Ok ok, mais je ne voudrais pas que vous me jugiez. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne fera jamais ça Harry. »

« D'accord, bon voilà, depuis quelques temps, il me semble que mes centres d'intérêts aient changé. »

« Centre d'intérêt ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ben, mes préférences si tu préfères…en matière de sexualité en fait. »

« Ah ? Tu veux dire que tu serais attiré par les hommes ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. En fait, en me promenant cet été, je suis passé devant un club gay et j'ai vu des choses. Et ça m'a pas laissé indifférent. »

« Tu t'es senti excité ? »

« OH OUI ! » répondit Harry revoyant l'image de Draco. « Euh, je veux dire, ouais, assez, ça m'a fait quelque chose et euh, enfin voilà, je me suis posé des questions. »

« Et la conclusion c'est ? »

« Je crois que je suis gay. »

« Et c'est ça dont tu n'osais pas nous parler ? »

« A toi, ça me faisait pas trop peur, mais à Ron …pff, tu peux pas savoir comme je flippe. »

« Tu sais Harry, je pense que sous cette apparence de bourrin se cache une facette de finesse et de délicatesse inavouée. » (NdA : Copyright Mathieu ! lol).

« Et t'as été cherché ça où ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu lui en parles en le ménageant un peu, je suis sûre qu'il peut comprendre. »

A ce moment là, Malfoy et sa bande passa près d'eux sans les voir.

« Alors, comment ça va avec Pansy ? » demanda Blaise.

« Pansy ? pfff mais vous allez me lâcher quand avec cette fille ? C'est même pas une fille en plus, c'est…je sais même pas comment la définir, je dirais que c'est un mélange entre une fille et…Mars Attack ! Ou un chiwawa écrasé par un camion ! »

Blaise éclata de rire et le petit groupe continua son chemin.

A la vue de Malfoy, Harry avait baissé la tête et avait ri légèrement après la phrase de Draco.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda hermione.

« Ben, je le trouve marrant parfois, Drake. »

« Ah ! Parce que vous êtes intimes maintenant ? Tu l'appelles Drake ? »

« Non, mais non, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? »

« Harryyyyyyy, ne me mens pas ! Il te plaît hein notre petit Slytherin ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Ce blond arrogant, très peu pour moi. »

« C'est ça oui ! C'est pour ça que tu es mal à l'aise quand il passe devant toi et que tu prends la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre ? »

« Herm ! Arrête ! Oui, ok, il est mignon, on va pas en faire tout un plat ! »

« Si tu le dis » Répondit Hermione en se levant pour aller ranger son livre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après ces révélations, Hermione traîna Harry dans la salle commune pour aller parler à Ron. Harry n'arrêtait pas de trouver des excuses bidons pour retarder ce moment mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du collège, Malfoy préparait son plan. Il envoya un mot à Crivey pour lui donner rendez vous afin de trouver LA faille.

Colin, tout heureux et fier comme un paon que Malfoy s'intéresse à lui, s'empressa de répondre qu'il serait là, à la salle sur demande ce soir à 21h. Il en oublia pour un temps Harry et courut se préparer pour son rendez vous du soir.

Colin, habillé moulant et parfumé à souhait, se dirigeait dans les couloirs vers la salle sur demande, dans les environs de 20h55. Il arriva devant le fameux mur et pensa très fort à Draco en passant 3 fois devant le mur de pierre. Une porte apparut et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

Draco n'était pas encore arrivé. La pièce était petite mais accueillante, elle était baignée de couleur parme et bleutée qui inspiraient le calme. Colin pris place sur un des deux fauteuils de la pièce et attendit.

Durant ce laps de temps, Drake était allé trouver Zabini. Il lui avait demandé de lui prêter un objet avec lequel il pourrait capturer une scène. Blaise avait sorti de sa valise une mini caméra moldue qu'il avait agrandi à l'aide d'un sort. Drake avait été surpris, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et écouta religieusement les instructions de Blaise quant au fonctionnement de l'appareil. Puis, il réduisit une fois de plus la caméra et Draco la plaça dans sa robe, à l'abri des regards. Puis, il se rendit dans la salle sur demande où il trouve Colin, affalé sur un fauteuil à moitié endormi à force de l'attendre. Drake se mit en mode séduction : on et se dirigea vers le fauteuil.

« Hum, petit blondinet, il est temps de se réveiller » dit Draco en lui caressant lentement la joue tout en retenant un frisson de dégoût. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour l'honneur de nos ennemis !

« Hein ? Ah Draco, c'est toi ! Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez vous ici ? »

« Je voulais simplement profiter un peu de ta présence mon cher Colin. » dit Draco en se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque seconde. « Présence fort agréable d'ailleurs. »

Colin se sentit rougir. « Ah, vraiment ? euh, ben merci. Je te trouve très bien aussi. »

« Dis moi Colin ; roucoula Draco ; je te trouve très attirant et j'adore ton corps plus que de raison, et là, tout de suite, j'aurais bien envie de me rincer l'œil. Tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit strip pour moi ? »

« Hum, ben tu me prends un peu au dépourvu, je viens de me réveiller… »

« Et alors, je suis sûr que t'es aussi sexy au réveil qu'au coucher de toute façon, ça coule en toi. »

« Oh, tu le penses. Bon, d'accord alors, mais comment je fais, je veux dire, y a pas de musique, faudrait un peu d'ambiance. »

« Mais t'inquiète pas, tout est prévu. »

A ce moment là, les lumières de la pièce se tamisèrent et une douce musique s'éleva.

Drake s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et dit : « A toi l'honneur, j'attends. »

Colin, légèrement mal à l'aise et intimidé se leva tout de même et commença à bouger sur la musique.

« Ferme les yeux quand tu danses, c'est beaucoup plus excitant. » dit Draco.

Colin s'exécuta et se détendit peu à peu, il commença à dégrafer avec lenteur les premiers boutons de sa robe d'Hogwarts, pendant que Draco, tout sourire, glissait sa main sous sa robe (non, pas pour faire ce que vous croyez…) et sortait la caméra miniature de Blaise. Il prit discrètement sa baguette et agrandit la machine, qu'il alluma et reglissa sous sa cape pour qu'on ne la voit pas mais qu'elle puisse quand même capter toutes les images de la scène.

« Oui, continue, enlève ta cape, déshabille toi, j'ai envie d'admirer ton corps. »

Colin, complètement ailleurs, se tortillait sensuellement et arracha sans plus de cérémonie les boutons de sa chemise, après avoir balancé sa cape à travers la pièce. Il laissa glisser sa chemise et s'attaqua à son pantalon d'une main, pendant qu'avec l'autre il caressait ses tétons déjà durcis par le désir.

A ce moment là, Draco remarqua une chose étrange sur le torse de Colin. Ce gamin avait une pilosité exceptionnelle ! Il était demi pileux ! C'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait de poils que sur un côté du torse et que cela formait une forme assez spéciale, comme un fer à repasser ! Drake était sur le point de mourir de rire mais il se retenu tant bien que mal pour pouvoir réussir a filmer jusqu'au bout. Reprenant son calme, il se réinstalla et continua son manège en se pourléchant les babines devant un Colin, plus tendu que jamais.

Drake était enchanté, Colin se ridiculisait au possible et il était encore loin d'avoir tout vu, le meilleur était pour bientôt.

Colin dégrafa donc son pantalon, pendant que Drake lui chuchotait des paroles salaces pour l'exciter un peu plus. Le pantalon de Colin alla rejoindre le reste de ses affaires dans le fond de la pièce et son boxer prit le même chemin. Et là, c'est le choc ! Drake découvrit avec stupeur ce qu'il y avait entre les jambes de Colin, enfin ce qu'il y aurait du y avoir. En effet, les attributs de ce pauvre Colin étaient ridiculement petits ! Voir même quasiment inexistants.

Drake s'étouffa de rire discrètement dans ses mains et fit un gros zoom sur le petit zoziaux de Colin_. « Oh mon Dieu ! les batonnets de Colin ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Heureusement qu'il y a Findus ! Finduussssss ! »_

Crivey, tout fier de lui, croyant avoir excité Draco au maximum, rouvrit les yeux et se rapprocha de lui en roulant du bassin. Drake, comprenant les intentions du Griffyndor se recula soudainement et dit : « Oh, tout doux l'ami ! Où tu comptes aller comme ça ? »

« Ben, je pensais qu'on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! Ca t'a plus ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« Oh, oui, c'était parfait, tu peux pas savoir comme je sui ravi que tu ais fait ça, vraiment, je sui extatique, je dirais même ! »

Colin trouva étrange le ton sarcastique emprunté par Malfoy. Il se demanda soudain si tout cela n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai et si ce n'était pas un sale coup du Slytherin pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Mince, le regard du Slyth en cet instant le confortait dans ses pensées et sa plus grande envie à ce moment là était de fuir au plus vite. Mais Drake le saisit par la peau du cou et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu t'imaginer une seule seconde que j'aurais pu être attiré par un mollusque comme toi ! Non, mais tu t'es vu ? Et ta bite, elle est ou ? J'ai eu beau chercher partout, je t'assure que je l'ai pas trouvé ! Et ça t'arrive souvent de te faire des épilations torsiennes au fer à repasser ? T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre blaireau et JAMAIS , mais alors JAMAIS il ne se passera un truc entre toi et moi, c'est clair ? »

« Oui oui » balbutia Colin, complètement paniqué.

« Bien ! Une dernière chose. Tu approches encore ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Potter, et je te coupe le peu que tu possèdes ! Ai-je été assez clair ? » Dit Draco en déployant un regard plus tuant que jamais.

« Oui, très clair, j'ai compris, je t'assure… »

« Maintenant dégage, Crivey et quand tu me verras dans les couloirs, je te conseille de raser les murs ! »

Colin, eut tout juste le temps de récupérer sa cape, et uniquement vêtu de ça, il s'enfuit à travers les couloirs à toute blinde.

Drake, très satisfait de son petit plan qui avait marché à merveille et encore mieux qu'il l'avait espéré, se rendit dans son dortoir pour vérifier que la vidéo avait bien tout enregistré.

_« Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui parler de Potter au juste ? C'était pas prévu ça ! »_ Pensa Drake. Il regarda la vidéo et fut totalement satisfait quand il vit que ses zooms avaient fonctionné à la perfection, et il fut pris de spasme nerveux quand il se rendit compte que même zoomé et en penchant la tête sous tous les angles, il était difficile de distinguer une trace de la masculinité de Colin. Et cette marque de poil sur un côté, c'était un pur bonheur. Il supprima les derniers moments du film, là où il parlait, pour ne pas trahir sa présence et supprima aussi les quelques phrases salaces qu'il avait soufflées à Colin pour le motiver dans son effeuillage, à l'aide d'un sort. Puis, satisfait il se saisit de la vidéo avec la ferme intention de faire partager ce moment drôlissime au maximum de monde possible.

Ca allait lui coûter TRES cher à cette crevette !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ann mais qu'est ce qu'il va lui faire à cette crevette ? Vous avez une idée ?

La suite au prochaine épisode !


	7. Les états d'âme d'un crustacé

Hello le peuple. Com d'hab, les :

**RAR : **

**Léa Delmas et Lulu 75** : merci ! lol. Pr les idées de pubs cé génial, merci bcp, com jai di je bosse et je rentre tard, surtt que je sors en ce moment, donc pa le temps de regarder la tv, donc, moin d'idées, ça va bien me servir ça !

Par contre, j'ai précisé dans une autre review que Drake ne serait plus efféminé vu que Blaise lui avait dit, donc il se contrôle, lol, d'ailleurs, cé parti maintenant, il est guéri, cé bon ! Mais il est pas près d'être guéri des pubs ! Et pr les chanson, je vais essayer de les placer aussi ! Bisous !

**Kalisca :** Merci beaucoup. Ca me fait bien cramper aussi ! lol. Et d'après mes « testeurs » il parait que la suite est marrante aussi. Enfin j'espère que tu apprécieras. Biz

**Momo 13** : En fait, j'avais rien contre ce pauvre Colin à l'origine, c'est Seamus que j'aime po ! Mais je l'avais déjà martyriser dans « l'air du serpent' donc, fallait changer un peu et cé tomber sur Colin. Tant pis pour lui. Lol. Heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas. Et pour Matthew, il va faire une apparition éclair dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera tout pour l'instant. Quant au moment ou Dray va découvrir que Harry alias Matthew, ça sera pour la toute fin, je l'ai déjà dit et ça viendra pas avant. Sadique moi ? mais non voyons !

**Farahon** : mdr, tu penses qu'à ça hein ! Au risque de vous décevoir, pas de lemon en vue dans cette fic. PAR CONTRE, je projette une séquelle, et là, ça va chauffer pour eux, donc, ne criez pas déjà au désespoir !

**Dark Gallou** : Merci lol, c'est fait pour ça avant tout, pour rire un bon coup, donc, si ça marche tant mieux ! Et c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux éviter la télé, ça abîme les neurones ! lol.

**Jessy :** mdr, t'es pas loin de la vérité. Tu brûles même ! lol, tu crames carrément là, enfin lis, tu verras. Et pour le passage à tabac, comme le dit ma collègue Alizée dans sa fic ( The dragon wing , pour celles qui n'auraient pas suivi) « pas de violence, c'est les vacances ! ». Je suis anti règlement de compte, je préfère le verbal, ça marque beaucoup plus. Biz

**MiloSnail** : je ne lâche pas. Vu vos réactions, ça me motive vraiment à continuer. Si je pouvais atteindre les 100 reviews avec ce chapitre d'ailleurs, ça serait mortel ! donc, faite de la pub pour moi ! mdr. Non, je suis pas narcissique, juste un peu ! et merci pour les compliments. C'est vrai que le changement de Drake est surprenant, mais je le voyais comme ça, c'est la version de mon Draco personnel. Lol

**Zaïka **: ça vient, ça vient lol

**Nancy398 :** Et ben oui, dans ce chap, mais une toute petite apparition, c'est pas directement lui d'ailleurs, enfin lisez. Et merci

**Arch-nemesis's**: Oh, une fan, enchantée ! lol. Et le demi pileux existe réellement. C'est un animateur de ma ville qu'on voit quand on sort au lac avec les enfants et il est vraiment comme ça ! **D'une pilosité exceptionnelle** ! On l'appelle « le pileux » d'ailleurs. C'est tordant à voir, vraiment ! et je pense que tu exagères un peu quand tu dis « tout aimer », ya bien des imperfections quand même. Mais merci pour les compliments sur le style d'écriture, j'avais un doute là-dessus. Bizz

**mickpottermalefoy** : effectivement, ce chap est jouissif, mdr, même pendant l'écriture, il était jouissif pour moi ! merci

**Chupz** : remets toi, respire, ça va aller ! Tu veux que j'appelle Draco pour reprendre tes esprits ?

**Mag** : ptdr. Je voudrais pas que les lecteurs s'abîme le Coccyx à tomber de leur chaise quand même ! Fais attention ! Lis la couchée, si ça te fait tant d'effet ! mdr.

**Crystal yuy** : Draco ne sait pas qu'Harry est Matthew. Il aurait déjà fait une syncope sinon. Mais il va voir certaines similitudes entre les deux au cours de l'histoire. Mais Draco étant Draco et étant bloqué en mode « tout sauf Potter » il ne va pas tellement le relever.

**Vert emeraude** : Hum, la réaction d'Harry est très peur conforme à celle qu'aurait eu le vrai Harry de j.k, mais il est surmené là, mon Harry, c'est les nerfs, faut pas lui en vouloir ! biz

**Ornaluca** : Hum, t'es près du but. Qu'ils sont fort ces lecteurs !

**Mily Black** : Effectivement, je m'éclate bien à écrire tant de bêtises, ça me change les idées ! Et ça change des HP/DM classiques, même si il y aura des moments pas drôles et plus profonds. Faut quand même que notre couple Harry/Draco se forme dans toute cette pagaille ! Bisous.

**Doudaah** : Ptdr ! Ben décidément, ça vous fait tant d'effet que ça ? On a le même humour alors lol. Merci en tout cas et j'espère que t'es toujours en vie pour lire ce nouveau chapitre !

**Lou de Mila** : Voui, première à découvrir ! Merci pour tes conseils copine ! je t'adore !

**Disclaimer **: Je rappelle que ni les persos , ni les slogans de pub ne sont à moi et que je le regrette bien. ( surtout pour Draco à vrai dire…).

Ptite vie : J'ai envie de Nutella et je vais d'ailleurs m'appliquer à me faire une tartine après avoir posté ce nouveau chapitre ! C'est pas mal le Nutella pour accompagner une Déspé non ? ( Mathieu, arrête de me regarder avec tes gros yeux ! mdr). Et on a ENFIN pu voir une photo de Malfoy dans GOF et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! MIAM ! **Vive Felton** ! Sur ce …

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, Harry était plutôt content. Colin ne l'avait plus dérangé durant la soirée et il l'avait même salué poliment quand il était passé près de lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien mais se dit simplement que Colin s'était rendu compte de son comportement odieux et qu'il avait décidé de se rattraper. Il avait aussi parler à Ron, qui, bien que septique au départ sur la sincérité de son ami, avait fini par capituler devant le sérieux du survivant et avait avec un peu de mal tout de même, accepter les nouveaux penchants de son ami, en lui stipulant tout de même, que s'il osait lui toucher quoique ce soit qui se situait plus bas que la ceinture, il pouvait dire adieu à ses dents ! Harry avait très bien saisis la subtilité du message et lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

Draco se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et étrangement d'une humeur joyeuse pour un matin. S'habillant en sifflotant, il pensa à la seconde partie de son plan et sortit de sa chambre pour aller trouver Blaise et lui demander un service.

« Hello Zabini ! Comment ça va bien ce matin ? »

« Euh, ça va, mais toi t'es sûr que tu t'es pas pris un des barreaux du lit en te levant ce matin ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? On a plus le droit d'être de bonne humeur ? »

« Ah si, bien sûr, mais bon, c'est pas habituel chez toi, c'est tout. »

« Les habitudes sont faites pour être changées Zabini. Dis moi, j'ai un pti service à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute »

« J'ai fait un sale coup à un étudiant et grâce à toi et à ta superbe caméra moldue, j'ai gravé cet instant. J'aimerais que tu fasses des copies de cette cassette et que tu la passes au maximum de personne, avec discrétion bien sûr, et à toutes les maisons confondues. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Bien sûr, Drake, je suis le roi du crime organisé, tu le sais très bien. Et je suppose qu'il ne faut pas qu'on sache qui est le fournisseur de cette cassette ? »

« Tout juste mon bon Blaise. »

« Compte sur moi. Mais on peut savoir qui t'a fait une crasse pour que tu te venges comme ça ? »

« C'est simplement un pti plaisir personnel, rien de plus, et ne me pose pas de questions. »

« Ok ok. Je tiens à ma vie, j'ai compris. »

Sur ce, Blaise partit, la cassette cachée dans sa cape.

La matinée commençait très mal pour Harry, en effet, son premier cours de la journée était la formidable, merveilleuse, magnifique, que dis-je, exceptionnelle matière des POTIONS ! Avec comme tout le monde le sait, le non moins merveilleux, et formidable professeur Snape.

_« MERDE » _Voilà qui résumait les pensées d'Harry en cet instant. Pour couronner le tout, le cours était en commun avec les Slytherins, qui parfois étaient en mesure de supplanter largement Snape niveau remarques acides et commentaires sarcastiques, avec à leur tête, le charismatique messire Malfoy, deuxième du nom ! Encore deux heures de pures folies ! Waouhh !

Harry était à l'heure pour une fois, mais Snape trouva quand même le moyen de le ridiculiser.

Snape : « Monsieur Potter, la légende du siècle ! Vous avez, pour une fois, compris que mon cours commençait à 9h00 précise ! Au bout de 6 ans, je vous félicite pour cette perspicacité ! »

« Grrrrr, vieux graisseux aigri. » chuchota Harry en allant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Harry balada son regard dans la salle et croisa le regard de Malfoy, arborant comme d'habitude, son éternel rictus au coin des lèvres. _« Oh, ses lèvres ! hummm, bon ressaisit toi Ryry ! »_. Draco capta le visage de Potter et haussa les épaules devant sa mine déconfite.

_« Pourquoi il me regarde celui là ? Tu veux ma photo balafré ? »_

Le cours commença dans le calme, où plutôt dans l'angoisse pour les Griffyndors. Il fallait préparer une potion de sommeil légère mais complexe malgré tout. Bien sûr, au bout de 15 minutes, la potion de Neville qui aurait du être rose pâle avait tourné au violet et commençait à fumer légèrement. Snape s'empressa de décourager d'une simple remarque le pauvre Neville et celui-ci, paniqué ne fit pas attention et renversa sa potion qui alla couler jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire ouf, la potion ratée fit son effet et il s'endormit d'un coup, un sourire aux lèvres comme un bien heureux.

« Bravo Monsieur Longbotom, vous rendez vous compte que cette potion peut faire perdre une partie de la mémoire de monsieur Potter ? Non évidemment, vous êtes tellement idiot que vous n'aviez pas pensé à ça ! 50 points en moins pour Griffyndor et une retenue demain soir dans mon bureau à 20h00. »

Neville, le visage blanc, se fit le plus discret possible et après s'être muni de gants, commença à nettoyer la potion qui s'était répandue dans la pièce.

Snape ramassa le corps de Potter étendu par terre et alla le poser devant la table de Malfoy et Blaise.

« Pourquoi vous le mettez là ? » demanda Draco, choqué.

« Parce que vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai confiance dans cette salle monsieur Malfoy, surveillez le moi ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire, une fois réveillé. »

Draco, ronchonnant, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et commença à bouder.

Il termina sa potion avec Blaise, qui était de la bonne couleur et la mit dans un flacon qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Snape. Il restait 10 minutes de cours et Snape ordonna à ses élèves de lire la page 212 de leur livre, relative aux effets secondaires d'une potion de sommeil ratée, pour évidemment, enfoncer encore plus notre ami Longbotom.

Drake, peu intéressé par le livre qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur depuis ses 8 ans, porta son regard sur le visage serein de Potter, emporté par le sommeil.

« Il est beau quand il dort » pensa Drake, enfin, il avait cru le penser mais il l'avait dit tout haut.

Blaise sembla s'étouffer à côté de lui et reposa son livre brusquement.

« QUOI ? »

« Quoi quoi ? »

« T'as dit que Potter était beau là, j'ai pas rêvé ? »

« T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ben oui. Non, mais ça va pas mon pauvre Draco ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais je deviens complètement MALADE ! »

Le cri de Draco sortit Harry de sa torpeur et il se releva en sursaut, faisant face au visage du Slyth.

« Draco, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? »

« Premièrement, mon nom c'est Malfoy ! Alors Draco, tu le ravales ! Deuxièmement, comme t'es physiquement intelligent Potter, ça devrait pas te poser de problème de te rappeler pourquoi tu te retrouves endormi sur mon bureau ? »

Harry, ayant peur de comprendre, se redressa encore un peu et s'écria « Sur ton bureau ? Mais qu'est ce que je fous sur ton bureau ? On a quand même pas … »

BOUM ! Tiens, Ron s'est évanoui.

« Potter, tu me fais peur là, je préfère pas penser à ce à quoi t'étais en train de penser ! »

« Hein ? »

« Oui, je m'entends quand je parle ! »

Harry se disant que Drake avait pété un boulon et un gros, regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il était dans la salle de potion, et que les regards étaient rivés sur lui, regards pour la plupart choqués, vu la taille des orbites de leur propriétaire. Il se rendit soudain compte du sous entendu qu'il avait fait à Draco et ce, devant tout le monde et eut envie de disparaître six pieds sous terre.

Il se releva péniblement et alla reprendre place sur sa chaise, sous les rires de ses camarades.

Snape : « Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez vous ? »

Harry : « Bien, un peu mal à la tête mais ça va. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais sur une table, endormi en plein cours ? »

Snape : « Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Monsieur Longbotom, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer une de ses si nombreuses réussites en potions ! »

Harry regarda Neville qui était écarlate et qui chuchota un « Désolé Harry ».

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves, encore secoués de rire nerveux par les révélations d'Harry, se dirigèrent vers leurs cours suivants, s'empressant de raconter à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient qu'apparemment, Potter avait des vues sur Malfoy et qu'il projetait de se réveiller contre lui, après avoir fait des folies sur le bureau du cours de potions.

Harry se faisait le plus petit possible, suivi d'un Ron, encore traumatisé et d'une Hermione, peu surprise par cette révélation, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà compris depuis longtemps qu'Harry voulait examiner plus précisément le postérieur du Slyth.

Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que le plan « éradication de crevette de la planète » avait déjà débuté et que la bourde d'Harry ne serait plus le centre de l'attention dans peu de temps.

En effet, quand l'heure du repas de midi arriva, Zabini avait correctement fait son travail et la moitié d'Hogwarts était déjà en possession de la fameuse cassette, se moquant ouvertement de la petitesse de Colin et de ses poils mutants !

Colin ne comprenait rien à la vie en voyant les gens le montrer du doigt quand il passait et rire allègrement. Certaines personnes lui faisaient même des signes étranges, comme le pouce et l'index levé et qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus pour former un espace tout petit, vraiment tout petit minimement riquiqui !

Il n'y fit pas plus attention et suivit ses cours comme d'habitude, en attendant le repas du soir. Une fois ce moment arrivé, il alla prendre place à la table des Griffys où là aussi, les gens esquissaient des sourires significatifs quand il le regardait.

Sur ordre de Draco, Blaise se mit à colporter un message et ordonna aux Slyths de le faire passer aux autres tables. Tous les élèves acquiescerent , curieux de connaître le futur spectacle et mangèrent le plus rapidement possible. Le message fut aussi transmis à Colin par une Luna Lovegood, à côté de ses pompes, comme d'habitude.

« Colin, il paraît qu'il faut se rendre dans la salle commune des Slytherins à 20h00 pour un spectacle gratuit. »

« Ah bon ? Quel genre de spectacle ? »

« Une représentation de mollusque atrophié, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Sûrement un spectacle aquatique. »

« Ah bon ? Ca a l'air intéressant ! »

Colin termina son repas rapidement, comme les autres et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la salle verte et argent, qui pour l'occasion était ouverte à tous et était dotée de sièges conjurés magiquement, d'une scène, et d'un écran géant.

Une banderole magique clignotante indiquait « Pour la première fois à Hogwarts… » mais il n'y avait pas de suite.

Tous les élèves, affreusement curieux, bien que certains se doutaient déjà de ce qu'ils allaient voir, se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir et la salle fut soudain plongée dans la pénombre. Zabini apparut sur la scène en maître de cérémonie et prit la parole.

« Bienvenue cher public à cet évènement extraordinaire diffusé en intégralité exclusivement pour vous ! Assoyez vous tous ! (NdA : Spéciale dédicace à Antoine, l'homme de mes rêves) et mettez en éveil tout votre attentionage ! »

Zabini en un geste théâtrale, désigna la banderole du doigt et accompagné de feu d'artifice multicolore, la suite de la banderole s'afficha sous les rires de la salle.

On pouvait à présent lire sur le papier « **Pour la première fois à Hogwarts, le strip de la crevette !** »

Colin fut tout à coup pris de sueur froide et regarda partout autour de lui, il comprit soudain pourquoi tous les élèves le charriaient sans cesse depuis le début de l'après-midi et se recroquevilla dans son siège, attendant avec angoisse, sa mise à mort imminente.

Draco rayonnait de joie et regardait avec bonheur le visage de Potter contorsionné par le rire face aux images diffusées sur l'écran. Harry était littéralement écoulé par terre et c'est Hermione, les larmes aux yeux malgré sa retenue qui le soutenait pour ne pas qu'il tombe et se fasse mal.

Ron, lui, fixait l'écran, un profond air stupide sur le visage la bouche entrouverte, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver ! L'annonce d'un Harry gay, le fait qu'il voulait choper Malfoy, et Colin qui faisait des strip-teases chauds bouillants en n'ayant aucune honte d'afficher sa petite anatomie, ça commençait à faire un peu beaucoup pour notre ami Ron dans la même journée !

De son côté, Drake n'arrêtait pas de ponctuer les images déjà drôlissimes de ses commentaires.

Draco : « Oh, mais dis moi Crivey, ta queue, c'est comme les Renaud, **elle a tout d'une grande !** »

Et après un mouvement de hanche suggestif de Colin, il rajoutait : « **Hum, bien la crevette ! Pas mal pour un fruit de mer ! **»

Et pendant le zoom sur l'anatomie stupéfiante de notre cher Colin, il dit « **Le bâton de Crivey ! Y a pas d'heure pour en manger ! Encore faut-il pouvoir le trouver…** »

Bien sûr, tout ça, ponctué par les éclats de rire de tout le monde, dont certains se retenaient à grand peine de ne pas mouiller leurs caleçons ou culottes.

Pansy, qui était à côté de Draco et qui était toujours aussi lente à comprendre et toujours aussi **conne** demanda : « Mais pourquoi vous riez tous ? »

Drake, désespéré, se tapa la tête contre le mur et chuchota à Blaise : « Tu vois avec quoi t'aurais voulu m'obliger à me marier ? »

Blaise éclata de rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco en signe de compassion.

Le film se termina et pour rajouter un peu à la honte de Colin, un projecteur fut placé sur lui.

Les élèves éclatèrent encore plus de rire et Colin se leva, les larmes aux yeux et courut jusqu'à la sortie.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et Zabini remonta sur scène.

« Mes chers amis, enfin, là, je parle des Slytherins, donc mes chers amis et autres subalternes, j'espère que le spectacle vous aura plu et je compte vous revoir prochainement pour de nouvelles aventures ! Je rappelle également à l'aimable assistance que des cassettes sont disponibles à la sortie au prix modique de 5 gallions. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, pleine de crustacés ! »

Les élèves, surexcités, se précipitèrent vers la sortie et le stock de cassettes encore disponibles s'envola comme des petits pains.

Harry se leva de son siège, prit d'un mal de côte atroce à force d'avoir trop rit. En sortant de la salle, il croisa le regard de Draco et cru rêver quand il vit celui-ci, lui adresser un clin d'œil espiègle. Harry comprit qui était derrière tout ça et afficha un sourire franc tout en dévorant Malfoy du regard et en chuchotant un « Merci ». Drake haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur un Zabini qui lui montrait les liasses de billet qu'il avait récolté.

« Très Slyth Zabini d'avoir fait payer le reste des cassettes, je suis plutôt fier de toi. Mais tu penseras à mes honoraires n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'aurais du m'en douter de celle là. Tiens. » Maugréa Blaise en lui tendant un paquet de billets.

Après avoir arrangé la salle, et rit encore un peu au dépend de Crivey, les élèves reprirent une activité normale.

Drake, pour se remettre de cette soirée merveilleuse décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Harry avait eu la même idée. Il s'était changé, avait mis son pantalon baggy noir, un vieux tee-shirt et était parti explorer les profondeurs du parc.

Harry avançait tranquillement dans l'obscurité, le sourire aux lèvres, retenant parfois des éclats de rire en se repassant les images de Colin se tortillant sur une musique imaginaire. Il n'en revenait pas qu'une si petite verge puisse exister et il ne regretta pas un seul instant d'avoir repoussé Colin dans le couloir. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien senti, alors à quoi bon ?

Se trouvant tout à coup bien méchant, il se gifla mentalement et repris sa route en essayant d'effacer les roulements de hanches de la crevette.

Il s'arrêta devant le lac, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux et retira ses lunettes qu'il mit dans sa poche.

A 30 mètres de là, Draco se promenait aussi, se félicitant tout seul pour la réussite de sa vengeance. D'accord, il y était allé un peu fort sur ce coup là, mais après tout, on est Slytherin ou on ne l'est pas !

Il releva la tête et là, il se figea. Il voyait devant le lac, un homme seul, les cheveux balancés par le vent. Ca n'avait rien d'extraordinaire vu comme ça, mais un détail lui fendit le cœur, il vit le pantalon, il vit la silhouette, il vit les gestes dégagés du jeune homme et un seul nom lui revint en mémoire.

_« Matthew »_

Drake accéléra le pas et arrivé à environ 15 mètres de l'inconnu, il se mit à l'appeler.

« Matthew ! MATTHEW ! C'est toi ? »

Harry réagit au quart de tour, en se disant _« Merde merde merde, je fais quoi là ? »._

Il s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par un Draco énamouré au possible, qui lui criait de ne pas le quitter encore et de rester près de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Harry s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite pour échapper à son poursuivant et se cacha derrière un arbre, attendant le plus silencieusement possible.

Drake arriva à bout de souffle et s'effondra sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça putain ! Tu vois pas que je t'aime ! Reviens, je t'en pris ! » Suppliait Drake se tenant la tête dans les mains, agenouillé au sol.

Harry fut pris d'affreux remords et voulut abréger les souffrances de Draco, quitte à se prendre la raclée de sa vie après lui avoir dit la vérité. Il amorça un mouvement pour sortir de sa cachette mais un hyppogriffe arriva à ce moment là.

Drake, entendant du bruit, releva la tête, le visage baigné de larmes et dévisagea l'animal. Malheureusement, il eut la mauvaise idée de parler à l'animal de manière plus qu'impoli, ce qui ne lui plu pas du tout.

« Dégage sale bestiole poilu ! »

Ni une ni deux, l'hyppogriffe se rua sur Malfoy, le blessant au visage et commença à lui piétiner le corps allègrement. Harry, consterné, bondit de derrière son arbre, sortit sa baguette et éloigna d'un sort l'hyppogriffe qui se sauva dans la forêt. Il s'approcha du slyth, prenant soin de saisir son corps par l'arrière afin qu'il ne voit pas son visage mais Draco le saisit par derrière, agrippant son col et le força à le regarder. Drake avait la vue trouble, encore effrayé et perturbé par ses blessures mais il vit deux yeux d'un émeraude profond qui le regardaient avec un sentiment d'amour et de tendresse infini.

« Potter » chuchota t'il avant de s'évanouir soudainement, noyé sous ce trop plein d'émotions.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, saisit pour de bon le corps de Malfoy et parcourut le parc le plus rapidement possible pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Une fois dans le château, il longea les couloirs déserts, en faisant attention de ne rencontrer personne et déposa le corps de Malfoy devant l'infirmerie. Il frappa la lourde porte trois fois et s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

L'infirmière arriva, plutôt furieuse d'être dérangée en pleine nuit et aperçut le corps de Malfoy, blessé. Maudissant les élèves et leurs sorties nocturnes, elle fit léviter le corps du Slyth jusqu'au premier lit qu'elle trouva et commença à le soigner. Draco se réveilla pendant les soins de l'infirmière, il se fit rabrouer comme il fallait par Pompom et une fois celle-ci éloignée, il se mit à fixer le plafond en se rappelant comment il était arrivé là.

Il se rappelait avoir cru apercevoir Matthew au bord du lac mais le jeune homme s'était sauvé. Donc ce n'était pas lui. _« Pourquoi Mathew se serait sauvé ? Après ce qu'il a fait avec moi ? A moins qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu… »_

Drake ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, il se souvint de l'attaque de l'hypogriffe et d'une personne qui l'avait défendu mais il ignorait qui était cette personne. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'un regard vert, profond, bienfaisant, qui l'avait rempli de joie et qui dégageait des tonnes de tendresse. Draco, fatigué par cette soirée pleine de rebondissements, s'endormit, la tête et l'âme baignant dans le regard vert émeraude de son présumé sauveur.


	8. Une trêve inattendue

Bonjours chers lecteurs ! Comment allez vous bien ?

Tout d'abord, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir poster ce chapitre car mon modem m'a lâché, mais comme je suis une grande râleuse, j'ai réussi à obtenir 10h00 de net avec mon fournisseur d'accès. Vous voyez tout ce que je fais pour vous ! Bon, un peu pour moi aussi, j'avoue ! lol. Passons aux :

**RAR : **

**Chupz **: mdr ! Le marshmallow, c'est pas trop mon truc, mais bon je fais des eforts pour vous. Voilà la suite !

**MiloSnail **: Merci beaucoup très fort infiniment !

**Ornaluca** : Merci ! Hihi, mais stop quand même, trop de compliments tue le compliment !

**Jessy** : Le Draco de cette fic est très lent, ne lui en veuillez pas, il y a un pti mec aux yeux gris qui lui a grillé quelques neurones, voyez vous ! lol. Mais il reste Slytherin !

**Brunette** : Alors, toi tu m'as fait délirer à reviewer tous les chapitres ! mdr. Merci. Alors, oui, j'ai cassé le mythe, je sais, mais le but étant de le rendre le plus ridicule possible, j'y suis allée fort. Je voulais faire autre chose que l'image du Draco méchant, bâtard et parfaitement lisse. Apparemment, ça marche lol. Et si tu veux une cassette de la crevette, demande à Blaise, moyennent quelque gallions, je suis sûre qu'il peut t'obtenir ça !

**Mon pti Chitchaï d'amour** : Et oui, encore plus sadique que toi, mais tu le sais ! ( non, pitié, me fais pas un Draco/Pansy !) je vais meurter si je lis un truc pareil ! Bisous !

**WendyWolf **: La suite arrive, avec du retard mais elle est là. Merci.

**Farahon **: mdr, ça m'a fait réfléchir tes hormones et je vais vous faire une surprise dans les prochains chap. Je suis trop gentille avec vous quand même ! Bisous !

**Zaïka** : Merci. Merci. « Wow », ta critique constructive m'a fait très plaisir, lol, nan allez, je déc !

**Kalisca** : Et ben NON, il s'en souviendra pas, mais il va s'en rappeler après, pas d'affolement. Merci.

**Momo13 **: Mdr, vous êtes tous tarés hein ! Ca fait plaisir ! Et non, j'ai pas de vapo d'azote liquide, dommage !

**Nancy 398 :** Beh, c'est pas pour tout de suite mes enfants, mais ça viendra va !

**Onigigli **: Encore une qui dit que je suis sadique ! mdr, vous vous êtes passés le mot ? Merci Cec et je t'adore !

**Vert emeraude** : Ouais, ça devrait donner de tourner cette scène ! mdr.

**Lou de Mila** : mdr ! RRoohhhh, t'arrêtes oui ! Voilà, comment voulez vous que ma tête n'explose pas avec ce genre de review ! Alors, merci, mais je te l'ai dit en live samedi donc, voilà. Et non, je n'étais pas là, puisque pas de modem mais tu le sais aussi. Par contre, stop à la révélation des répliques qui vont venir ! mdr. Tu vas niquer mon suspens ! Bisous, je t'adore et merci pour samedi !

**Lo Hana Ni** : Il le saura ….mais pas maintenant ! hé hé ! Bisous !

**Léa Delmas et Lulu 75** : Ouais, je connais tout ça, y'en a qui me reviennent en tête parfois, genre dans un magasin de fringues avec Onigigli et Lou de Mila ! lol. Merci pour les idées, comme d'hab, je vais essayer de les placer. Bisous !

**Sahada** : Non non et non ! J'ai dit que non et pi c'est tout ! Le prob c'est qu'Harry n'est pas assez Slyth pour avoir une idée pareille et ça l'intéresse pas de redevenir Matthew, il veut que Drake tombe amoureux de lui en Harry, pour ça, il faut qu'il lui fasse oublier Matthew et il y arrivera au fur et à mesure. Bisous !

Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire « The dragon wing » de mon amie Lou de Mila ainsi que « Harry Potter et le prince à la chevelure d'ambre » de notre cher Chitchaï !

Sur ce : **La suite**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Il se souleva difficilement, les muscles encore endoloris. Pompom, en le voyant levé, arriva vers lui pour vérifier son état et lui refaire une bonne leçon de moral. Le mal de tête de Drake empira fortement en entendant la voix stridente de l'infirmière le réprimander sur son attitude inconsciente et puérile. Il se rallongea et se remis sous les couvertures attendant que la tempête passe. Pompom voyant bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien obtenir de plus du jeune homme s'éloigna donc en lui rappelant tout de même, qu'elle ne manquerait pas de parler de son incident à son cher directeur de maison.

Drake ayant quand même faim, sortit sa tête des couvertures et demanda :

« Madame, vous pourriez pas me faire parvenir à manger ? Ca ma creusé votre petit discours. »

Pomfresh, toujours fâchée le regarda avec de gros yeux mais céda quand même à sa demande.

« Et qu'est ce que vous aimeriez monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Humm, un Bio ! »

« Un Bio ? »

« Oui, les yaourts, vous savez, actif à l'intérieur mais ça se voit à l'extérieur ! Mon extérieur a besoin d'être soigné là ! »

L'infirmière soupira de désespoir et répondit :

« Très bien monsieur Malfoy, j'enverrai un élève vous apporter à manger dans quelques minutes, le temps de descendre. En attendant, restez au lit et reposez vous, et pas de bêtises ! »

« Don't worry ! Be Happy » répondit Drake, heureux de pouvoir remplir son estomac.

L'infirmière sortit et Drake se rallongea sur son lit, repensant encore et toujours aux deux pierres précieuses qui avaient croisé son regard la veille.

Pompom courut partout pour trouver un Slytherin apte à apporter son repas à Draco, malheureusement ils étaient tous en cours. Elle se résolut à demander à un autre élève quand elle croisa Potter dans un couloir. Décidant de ruser pour que Harry fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait elle dit :

« Ah monsieur Potter, vous tombez bien. J'ai un élève malade à l'infirmerie et cet élève a faim, serait-il possible que vous fassiez un détour en cuisine pour ramener un petit déjeuner à cet élève ? »

« Hum, oui, bien sûr, mais qui est-ce ? »

« Peu importe Potter, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de lui amener son repas et de déguerpir de mon infirmerie ! »

« Très bien, j'y vais, mais je vous trouve bien agressive ce matin.. »

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et souffla de mécontentement pendant qu'Harry se sauvait en courant, riant comme un fou.

Il riait pour deux raisons, la première était que c'était si facile de mettre Pomfresh en colère que ça en devenait risible, la deuxième était qu'évidemment, il savait très bien qui était l'élève affamé de l'infirmerie et il étai rempli de joie et d'allégresse à l'idée d'aller le voir et de passer un pti moment seul avec lui.

Harry demanda donc aux elfes de composer un pti dèj qui décape et portant son plateau gaiement, il se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Il poussa la lourde porte pour trouver un Malfoy, assoupi sous ses couvertures, une de ses mèches blondes dépassant sur l'oreiller. Harry posa le plateau et ne pût empêcher ses mains d'aller s'aventurer vers la tête de Draco. Il caressa du bout des doigts les fils d'or et s'enivra de l'odeur du blond en se rapprochant du lit. Tout à coup, Draco gigota et Harry retira ses doigts rapidement. Drake ouvrit les yeux et afficha une expression surprise quand il aperçut son vis-à-vis. (NdA : Là, vous allez me dire, il va tilter pour les yeux ! Ben non, plus tard !)

« Ah ! » dit Draco.

« T'es très causant le matin, dis moi ! »

« Hum, qu'est tu fais là Pot Pot ? »

« Je suis venu t'apporter à manger »

« Tout seul, comme ça, de ton plein gré, avec ton âme de gentil Griffyndor à son Dumby ? »

« Arrête d'insulter Dumby..euh, Dumbledore. Et non, c'est Pomfresh qui m'a vu dans un couloir et qui m'a demandé d'aller apporter le pti dèj à un élève dans l'infirmerie. J'ignorais que cet élève était TOI ! »

« Ah, et alors, t'es déçu ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. T'es plutôt mignon au réveil. »

_« Merde ! j'ai dit quoi là ! Gaffe gaffe gaffe ! Oh mon dieu, il me regarde, il sourit, oh ! Harry reste calme surtout ! »_

« Alors, comme ça, je suis mignon ? Première nouvelle Potter ! » Répondit Malfoy avec un sourire sadique.

« Oui, t'es mignon, et me regarde pas comme ça, t'as bien dit que j'étais beau quand je dormais ! »

« Quoi ? Mais,…je..comment, »

« Ton ami Zabini a la langue trop pendu parfois. »

_« Je vais le tuer celui là ! » _pensa Draco.

« Bon, tu m'a amené quoi à manger ? » _« Non, je n'essaye de pas de changer de sujet, du tout ! »_

« Tout ce que les elfes ont pu trouver en fait, je leur ai dit de charger au maximum. »

« C'est bien Potter ! »

« Euh… tu vas bien ? »

« Juvabien ! »

« Attends, laisse moi deviner.. Si Juvabien, c'est Juvamine ? »

« Bien Potter, tu remontes dans mon estime là ! »

« Ca te vient d'où cette manie de réciter des pubs à longueur de temps ? »

« Pff, ça vient de… d'un rêve. »

_« Un rêve, c'est comme ça qu'il me voit, enfin qu'il LE voit ? Comme c'est mignonnnn ! Bon arrête la guimauve Harry. »_

« Un rêve ? Quel genre de rêve ? »

« Rien qui te concerne Potter. »

_« Ca c'est ce que tu crois beau blond ! »_

Drake jeta un coup d'œil au plateau et regarda Potter scandalisé.

« Où est mon café Grand-Mère ? Et l'ami Ricoré ? Et mes cracottes ? Mais tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi Potter ! »

« Attends, là, j'ai pas tout compris, tu répètes ? »

« Je peux pas être au top de ma forme sans faire crac crac le matin ! »

« Avec qui tu veux faire ça dès le matin ? » demanda Harry, sentant ses muscles se raidirent.

« Avec Heudeubert, voyons ! »

« C'est qui celui là ? Un nouvel élève ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton agressif. Jalousie quant tu nous tiens !

« Pff Potter t'es qu'un crétin ! Et pourquoi t'es aussi agressif ? »

« Mais répond moi ! C'est quoi cette histoire de Crac Crac là ? »

« C'est une marque de biscotte ! Les biscottes Heudeubert, ça te dit rien ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » Répondit Harry un sourire aux lèvres. Il se trouvait tout à coup bien bête d'avoir fait une crise de jalousie à des biscottes croustillantes.

Il passa le plateau à Draco qui commença à manger avidement.

« Et comment t'es arrivé là ? »

« Je me promenais hier et j'ai été attaqué par un hypogriffe. »

« Les hypogriffes n'attaquent pas comme ça, t'as du lui dire quelque chose de déplaisant. »

« NON ! Enfin, je sais plus en fait, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Toujours est il que chaque fois que je croise une de ces bestioles, je finis à l'infirmerie ! Elles m'aiment pas Potter ! J'y peux rien. »

« Elles ont tords. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien, je me parlais tout seul. »

« T'es encore plus fêlé que je le croyais. »

« Au fait, je voulais te remercier pour ce que t'as fait à Colin, bon, c'était très Slytherin mais, comment ne pas en attendre autant de ta part ? »

« C'est vrai Potter, j'ai reconnu moi-même que j'avais fait fort. Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça pour TOI, mets toi ça dans le crâne, c'est juste pour ton honneur, c'est important l'honneur, et je peux pas me permettre d'avoir un ennemi juré qui ait l'honneur d'une loque, vois tu ? »

« Cherche pas d'excuse Malfoy, je sais très bien que c'est pas la principale raison. Dans le fond, je suis sûr que tu m'aimes bien. »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et les ptis garçons naissent dans les choux, c'est ça ? »

« T'auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison. En tout cas, merci. »

« Ouais, ben la prochaine fois, tache de t'occuper de toi tout seul, je serais pas toujours là pour sauver tes fesses des crevettes en manque ! »

« Je ferais attention. C'était gentil en tout cas. »

« Attention, Potter tu deviens guimauve. Tu veux pas te mettre à genoux et me demander de t'épouser tant que t'y est ? »

Harry rigola et se mit à genoux, en tendant les bras vers Draco.

« Eh, mais je plaisantais Potter ! »

Harry se releva mort de rire. Il reprit son calme et dit :

« Bon, je vais partir et te laisser manger en paix. J'ai apprécié que pour une fois on puisse discuter sans s'incendier l'un l'autre. T'es pas si désagréable que ça finalement. »

« Je peux pas en dire autant pour toi, mais bon, je fais des efforts. Sympa d'être passé Potter. »

Malfoy tendit la main à Harry, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences de son geste.

« Hum, t'es sûr ? »

Malfoy réalisa que sa main tendue pouvait passer comme une sorte de trêve, de réconciliation. Il paniqua et la retira subitement.

« Je me disais aussi » fit remarquer Harry.

Il rebroussa chemin mais Malfoy l'interrompit.

« Non, Potty, attends. Je pense que je suis d'accord pour euh, comment appeler ça ? Une trêve ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. Alors, nous sommes des ennemis en trêve momentanée. »

« Exact Potter, tu réfléchis vite quand tu veux, c'est surprenant ! »

« Idiot ! »

« Je te retourne le compliment. Allez dégage Potter. »

Harry tendit à son tour sa main à Draco qui après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation la prit et la serra. Harry irradiait de joie et cette joie suplentant tout son être, il se pencha vers Malfoy, et lui embrassa le front, une main posée sur ses cheveux.

Drake sursauta et regarda Potter comme un attardé !

« Hum désolé, je .. je sais pas … » et sans finir sa phrase, Harry partit sans se retourner de l'infirmerie, une teinte rouge carmin bien en vue sur son visage.

Une fois sorti, Harry pensa sérieusement à aller se faire soigner à Sainte mangouste. Il devait se mettre dans le crâne que malgré le fait qu'il ait fricoté avec Draco et qu'il soit fou amoureux de lui, il n'était pas son petit ami. Ca le faisait souffrir, mais pour l'instant, ça devait rester comme ça.

De son côté, Drake avait passé sa main sur son front juste après le départ de Potter. Etrangement, il avait plus qu'adoré cette marque d'affection de la part du Griffy mais le temps n'était pas aux questions. Il voulait sortir de cette infirmerie au plus vite et dès le retour de Pomfresh, il voulut se rhabiller. Pompom l'examina une dernière fois, vérifiant que tout allait bien et après une ultime recommandation sur ses sorties blessantes, elle le laissa partir.

A la sortie de l'infirmerie, Blaise attendait Draco. Les nouvelles allant vite à Hogwarts, tout le monde était déjà au courant de la ptite incartade de Malfoy la veille.

« Ah, notre seigneur tout puissant ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête encore pour aller te promener dans la forêt interdite ? La seule chose qui aurait pu te conduire là bas, c'est une fille canon, ou l'annonce imminente de la fin du monde ! »

« J'avais cru voir quelqu'un que je connaissais et je l'ai suivi. » répondit Draco tristement.

« Ah ! Et tu l'as retrouvé ? »

« Nan »

« Et c'était qui ce quelqu'un ? »

« Occupe toi de tes fesses bombées Zabini ? »

Zabini eut une expression choquée.

« Mes…fesses…bombées ? Depuis quand regardes-tu mes fesses, je peux savoir ? »

« Hum, nan, je voulais dire de t'occuper de tes affaires.. »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça, prends moi pour un Pouffy tant que t'y est ! Il faut qu'on parle Drake, MAINTENANT ! Suis moi, on a encore le temps avant d'aller manger. »

Drake, trop fatigué et déprimé pour répliquer, suivit Blaise comme un bon Potty à son Dumby. Blaise trouva rapidement, une salle vide, dans laquelle il poussa Malfoy et conjura deux coussins pour préserver leur fessier respectifs des bancs de bois beaucoup trop durs.

« Assieds toi ! »

Malfoy s'exécuta et regarda Blaise, suspicieux à propose de la discussion à venir.

« Bon, je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, pas de temps à perdre ! Drake, t'es homo, me dis pas le contraire, ça se voit comme la cicatrice sur la tête du balafré. »

A ces mots, Draco se remémora la scène du matin et repassa ses doigts sur son front avec un micro sourire.

« Bon, déjà, tu déments pas. Pourquoi t'as rien dit ? Au moins à moi ! J'aurais pu comprendre ! »

« Et pourquoi, TOI, t'aurais compris ? T'as quelque chose à me dire là dessus aussi ? »

« Oui, ok ok, je suis aussi pd qu'un phoque, t'es content ? »

« Et tu craques pour la belette… »

« T'es vraiment obligé de me le rappeler ? »

« Mais comment tu peux ne serai-ce que regarder ce truc rooqmoot et visqueux ? »

« Ehhh mais arrête ! Il est pas si laid que ça, ça se voit que t'as pas vu ces ptites fesses moulées dans un son pantalon de Quidditch ! »

« Je préfère pas m'imaginer ! En parlant de fesses, ça t'arrive de mater les miennes ? J'apprécierais moyennement ! »

« Ben, je suppose que tu fais pareil, faut bien regarder un peu si tu veux connaître, c'est juste de la curiosité. »

« Bon, en tout cas, mon brave Zabini, je suis content quand même que l'abcès soit crevé. C'est libérateur je trouve ! Et c'est sympa d'être là. »

« De rien, et dis moi, le mec après qui tu courais hier, c'était un de tes ex ? »

« Pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, grommela Drake, je t'expliquerai un jour. »

« Ok, bon, personnellement, j'ai une furieuse envie de mater des ptites fesses rouquines ce soir, et comme maintenant, j'ai un compagnon de galère, je vais pouvoir t'entraîner dans mes sorties improvisées de visionnage. »

« Qu..Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu vas mater le rouquin dans son dortoir le soir ? »

« Pas que dans le dortoir, mais aussi dans la douche. »

« T'as quand même un degré de perversité largement supérieur au mien. »

Sur cette constatation, le joyeux duo se leva et se rendit à son prochain cours, en attendant avec impatience le soir venu.

Ils mangèrent en 5 minutes ce soir là, afin d'être parfaitement préparé pour l'expédition. Ils s'habillèrent de noir et contre toute attente, Blaise sortit de son sac une cape d'invisibilité. Intrigué, Drake lui demanda depuis quand il avait ce truc en sa possession. Blaise répondit que c'était son père, au prix de nombreux efforts qui avait réussi à lui en dégoter une pour son anniversaire et qu'il lui avait fait promettre de ne le dire à personne. Mais là, c'était une nécessité ! Les fesses d'un rouquin toute mouillées, ça valait bien une petite entorse au règlement.

Ils revêtirent donc la cape et partirent vers les dortoirs Griffys à la recherche de leur proie.

Ils rentrèrent sans problème, juste après un 2ème année qui sortait de la salle. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au dortoir de Weasel pour le trouver, lui et Potter, en train de discuter, seul dans la chambre.

« Je te dis que les canons de Chudley sont et resteront la meilleure équipe du monde Harry ! T'es borné à un point inimaginable ! »

« Rohh, tu prends ça beaucoup trop à cœur, Ron, chacun peut avoir une préférence pour l'équipe de son choix, voyons. »

_« Potter, la voix de la sagesse, le retour ! »_ pensa Drake.

« Hum, n'empêche, que tu diras tout ce que tu veux, c'est eux les meilleurs ! » Et Ron, dans un geste d'une maturité impressionnante, lui tira la langue !

Harry rit et s'allongea sur son lit, ne s'attendant pas du tout au changement de sujet de Ron.

« N'empêche, j'en reviens toujours pas que tu puisses flashé sur Malfoy ! C'est une telle vermine ce mec ! »

Draco sursauta sous sa cape et Zabini dût lui marcher sur le pied pour qu'il pense à respirer.

« RON ! Parle moins fort, t'es dingue ? »

« Toute façon, après ton pti numéro en potions, tout le monde est au courant. »

« Et ça te choque pas ? Je veux dire en dehors du fait que ce soit Malfoy qui me plaise, ça te fait rien d'avoir un copain homo ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, tant que tes mains restent loin de mes fesses, tout ira bien entre nous ! »

« Hum, j'en connais un en tout cas, qui voudrait bien les examiner tes fesses ! »

« HEIN ? UN ? Qui ça ? »

« Un certain Slytherin, brun, plutôt mignon, avec des yeux bleus, un corps élancé, trèèèèès bien foutu, je dois dire. Tout serait parfait si ce n'était pas un con fini. »

A ce moment, sous la cape, Draco donna malencontreusement un coup de coude à Blaise dans les côtes.

« Pas fini, tu veux dire ! Et me regarde pas comme ça, c'est que quand t'as dit « con fini » que j'ai compris de qui tu parlais ! Alors, Zabini me mate ? Intéressant, je pourrais utiliser ça pour le Quidditch à mon avantage. »

« Tu sais que tu me fais penser à un Slyth là ? »

« Oui, mais faut bien trouver de nouvelles tactiques. Tu crois qu'ils se gênent eux ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. Enfin, c'est quelque chose que je ne ferais pas, même pour gagner au Quidditch. »

_« On s'en serait douté saint Potter ! _» pensa Draco.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait aller se doucher, il est tard. » dit Harry.

« Ouais, j'y vais en premier. »

« Ann, je peux même pas me doucher avec toi ? Je suis quand même mieux que Zabini, non ? »

« Tout est mieux que Zabini, et non, je veux pas que tu me mates, je sais que tu déconnes et que tu dis ça pour mettre mal à l'aise. Ben sois heureux, ça marche très bien ! »

Harry éclata de rire et lui dit d'aller se doucher.

Zabini, suivi de Malfoy, se déplaça agilement et se glissa à travers la porte de la salle de bain, juste avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Drake chuchota à Blaise :

« Je suis vraiment obligé d'assister à ça ? »

« Shhuutt, tais toi ! Le meilleur arrive. »

Ron commença à s'effeuiller et Zabini commentait chaque mouvement de hanche avec soit une parole, soit un pti gémissement, soit un mordage intensif de lèvres.

« Hum, an ce qu'il est bon ! »

« Ouais, pour une vieille carotte desséchée, c'est pas mal. »

« Oh la vache, regarde avec quelle délicatesse, il retire son pantalon, ça glisse doucement sur ses hanches pour laisser voir ses côtes et… »

« Et on peut apercevoir une belle pelouse grillée ! »

« Rohhh, tu gâches l'instant, j'aurais jamais du t'emmener. Et si tu crois que c'est mieux de fantasmer sur Potter pendant son sommeil ! »

« Ah oui, d'ailleurs, à propos de ça, faudra qu'on parle. » Dit Draco en lui agrippant le bras fermement.

Zabini grimaça de douleur mais à ce moment là, Ron enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvrait ses fesses et Zabini passa en mode « bavage maximal ».

« Erk, disait Draco. Bon, d'accord, c'est ferme, certes, c'est joliment arrondi, certes, c'est même agréablement coloré, certes mais ça reste tout de même une tige rouillée. »

Zabini, offusqué, voulut pousser Draco, mais ayant trop peur de se faire découvrir, il lui pinça juste les fesses.

« Aouilllee ! Mais t'es dingue ? »

« Hum, oui, dingue de toi mon poulet ! »

« Ca va pas non ? Parle à ma main ! » Dit Draco en déplaçant la dite main devant le visage de Zabini.

La douche se poursuivit sans que Ron ne se doute des deux pervers planqués dans l'ombre qui le regardaient et il se frotta rapidement, en laissant tout de même couler l'eau sur son corps, ce que Blaise ne manqua pas d'apprécier. Une fois Ron douché et rhabillé, les deux compères voulurent sortir de la salle de bain mais la porte se referma trop vite et ils furent obligés de rester là, attendant une autre ouverture. Potter entra peu de temps après mais il referma la porte derrière lui rapidement et aucune chance non plus pour que nos pervers préférés puissent sortir de là, sans se faire repérer.

Contraints et forcés, ( enfin, yen a un dans le tas que ça arrangeait bien d'être coincé là), Blaise et Draco se remirent dans un coin et n'ayant rien d'autres à faire, ils regardèrent Potter se préparer pour la douche. Il se déshabilla de dos, mais pudique comme il était, il faisait toujours bien attention que les parties de son corps à mater, soient recouvertes. Il revêtit un peignoir, bien fermé jusqu'au col et se planta devant le lavabo. Là, il enleva ses lunettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Puis il releva la tête et se regarda un peu dans le miroir, plus que septique sur son apparence physique.

C'est à ce moment que Draco faillit tomber et que Blaise le rattrapa de justesse.

_« Nonnn, ces yeux ! C'est pas vrai ! Dite moi pas que c'est pas vrai ! C'était lui alors, c'était lui qui avait ce regard enivrant hier, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé ? »_

Draco se tenait toujours à Blaise pour éviter de tomber comme une loque et Zabini trouva judicieux de boucher la vue de Drake, croyant que c'était le corps de Potter qui lui avait fait cet effet à retardement. Il attendit que Potter entre dans la douche, et une fois celle-ci fermée, il agrippa Draco pour le tirer vers la sortie. Drake résistait comme il pouvait, mais Zabini avait une force impressionnante et Draco fut contraint de le suivre sans broncher. Ils rouvrirent la porte le plus discrètement possible et heureusement pour eux, Ron était déjà endormi dans son lit, ronflant allègrement. Zabini prit quand même 5 minutes pour le détailler pendant son sommeil et ils partirent sans bruit du dortoir Griffy. Drake n'en revenait pas, c'était donc Potter qui l'avait sauvé de l'hypoggriffe. Encore un truc pour lequel il faudrait qu'il le remercie. Ce qui voulait dire, encore voir Potter seul à seul. Pourquoi ce simple fait faisait tout à coup que Drake se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise ?


	9. Manigance de Weasley

**Hello le peuple ! **

**RAR : **

**Sahada** : il le saura à la fin ! NA !

**crystal d'avalon** : merci. Mais faut pas s'exciter comme ça !

**Kalisca** : voui, mon Ryry est pudique, pauvre petiot ! Et ouai, Zabini, je le kiffe ! il a un caractère trop bien ! Pervers, sarcastique, magouilleur, le Slytherin pur et dur ! Et ouai, ça me tente moyen de mater Ron dans les douches ! Mais je voulais que Draco ait un confident et j'ai pris Zabini et pr le comprendre il fallait qu'il soit gay et qu'il aime un griffy, du coup, Ron, direct ! merci !  
**Brunette **: et beh, j'ai pas encore décidé si ron allait flâcher ou pas à vrai dire, je compte sur votre avis. Et oui, notre ami Blaise est un homme très occupé, entre ses sorties dans les douches et ses déboires sur le terrain de Quidditch. Merci

**Nancy398 **: Ouais, il aurait pu le reconnaître mais non, trop facile ! Vive le peignoir d'Harry ! merci

**Farahon **: Merci merci ! et vous aurez une surprise dans un des prochains chapitres ! hé hé !

**Crackos** : Merci bisous !

**Léa delmas** : je dirais que le plus pervers est quand même Zabini. Mais Malfoy le talonne de près ! bisous

**Ornaluca** : nannnn quand même pas jusque là cé juste qil faut pas trop en faire non plus, sinon, je passe plus les portes moi ! lol. Merci miss !

**WendyWolf** : merci. La suite est là, toute chaude !

**Lovely A** : salut. Merci pr tout. J'essaye de poster un chapitre par semaine en fait, le week end généralement. Mais cette semaine a été chargée et j'ai plus de net en ce moment, donc, je sais pas trop quand je pourrai poster celui là, on verra bien. Bisous !

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster** : mdr ! ouais euh ouais, je vais te dire ouais ! merci lol

**serpentis-draco** : plus tard plus tard ! patience ! merci !

**Vert emeraude** : ouais, jaim bien aussi le coup de la pelouse grillée, mais ça vient de Mathieu ! lol. Prosternez vous devant lui !

**Lulune** : Et non ! Ca se passe pas comme ça chez Junkia, cé pas comme chez mac Donalds ! Merci

**Tiayel** : merci. Lol. Ca fait bien rire des reviews comme ça.

**Chitchai Kyabetsu** : t'es pas mort ! oh mince, j'avais espérer ! mdr. Je t'adore mon bon Mathieu ! mais je vais plus du tout t'adorer si tu nous fait un draco pansy, là, je vais te lapider à coup de petits cailloux tranchants ! je te préviens ! et merci pr les compliments ! je rougis lol.

**Vif D'or** : Hello. Merci, et je vais ENCORE me répéter donc je le mets en gras et en gros pour que tout le monde comprenne bien ! lol.

**MA FIN EST DEJA ECRITE ET DRACO NE DECOUVRIRA QU A LA FIN QUI ETAIT MATTHEW ! Voilà pourquoi Blaise a tiré drake**. Bisous.

**Sondage : **

J'aimerais savoir si vous voulez voir un Blaise/Ron ou un Ron/Hermione. Personnellement, je suis plus tentée par le Blaise/Ron, vu que l'autre couple a été vu et revu et rerevu dans des milliers de fics, mais je vous laisse juger ! Dites moi dans les reviews ce que vous préférez voir.

Excusez moi pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec le net, ( toujours pas réglés d'ailleurs ) et j'ai repris les cours, donc forcément, j'avais moins de temps. Mais je pense à vous ! Bisous à tous ! ( et pas à toutes ! lol, dédicace à Mathieu !)

**JE REMERCIE TRES FORT MATHIEU, CEC ET ALIZ POUR LEURS IDEES ET LEUR SOUTIEN INTEMPOREL ! JE VOUS AIME !**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le jour d'après, Drake se réveilla avec encore dans la tête les images de la veille et les yeux de Potter, fixant la glace. Ces yeux avaient comme transpercé son âme, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Draco. Décidé à percer le mystère. Il se leva au quart de tour, résolu à choper Potter dès qu'il sortirait de son dortoir au pti matin. Une fois, lavé, habillé, coiffé, il se dirigea vers les dortoirs rouge et or, et se planta devant la porte, attendant la sortie de « yeux verts enivrants ». Celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, seul et pas totalement réveillé. En fait, il s'était réveillé à l'avance et son estomac réclamant son du, il ne s'était ni lavé, ni habillé et avait improvisé une sortie aux cuisines pour calmer les gargouillis de son ventre.

Drake se planqua dès qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et attendit que Potter se soit un peu éloigné du dortoir. Il était désespéré par la dégaine du survivant. Comment pouvait-on prendre aussi peu soin de son look ? Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Potter pour ça.

Drake au détour d'un couloir, rattrapa Potter et se planta devant lui, une main contre le mur et le regard plus séducteur que jamais.

« Potter, faut qu'on parle. »

_« Oh my god ! Ne pas l'embrasser ne pas l'embrasser ne pas l'embrasser ! Je me suis pas lavé les dents, je me suis pas lavé tout court, je suis habillé comme un gueux et raison principale, je me retrouverais avec un œil au beurre noir gigantesque, si j'osais ne serait-ce que frôler ses lèvres…délicates et charnues et…STOP ! Mauvais ça mauvais ! »_

Reprenant contenance, Harry fit face à Malfoy.

« Mon corps est en pleine croissance » dit Malfoy.

« Et alors, t'as besoin de Vittel ? »

« Non, je préfère Lactel ! Mais bref, c'est pas ça que je voulais te dire. »

« Et ça va pas de me sauter dessus de bon matin comme ça ? »

« Premièrement, Potter, je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus, si je l'avais fait, tu ne serais plus en état de respirer à l'heure actuelle, capturé comme tu le serais par mon charme irréel et intemporel. »

« Ca va tes chevilles ? »

« Et laisse moi finir, deuxièmement, j'ai un truc a te demander. »

« Vas-y mon sex symbol favori ! » déclara Harry, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Je sais que c'était toi Potter ! »

_« Oh non ! Pas ça pas ça ! »_

« De quoi tu parles ? » osa demander Harry en se faisant le plus petit possible.

« Joue pas au plus malin ! Hier dans la forêt interdite, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé de l'hypogriffe, c'est toi qui l'as fait fuir, j'ai vu tes yeux, ça pouvait être que toi. »

_« OOuufffffffffffffffffffffff »_ pensa Harry

« Oui, c'était moi et alors ? Tu vas pas me reprocher de t'avoir sauvé la vie non ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit hier à l'infirmerie ! »

« J'ai pas trouvé ça utile. »

« Oui, ben pour moi, c'était utile, figures toi ! Je suppose que je dois te remercier. Et, pfff c'est dur à dire ça, enfin si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Potter, fait moi signe. »

« Oui, tu peux ! » _« embrasse moi TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

« Porte ma gourmette. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma gourmette, avec mon nom dessus, porte la, ça sera comme un signe de notre réconciliation temporaire et je veux qu'on la voit, tu la planques pas sous tes vêtements ! »

« C'est un peu trop sentimental à mon goût ce genre de trucs. »

« T'as dit que tu voulais faire quelque chose pour moi, et je veux que tu fasses ça, rien d'autre. »

« Pfff, t'as de ces idées ! Elle est ou cette gourmette ? »

« Sur mon poignet, où veux tu qu'elle soit ? Tiens, prends la ! » dit Harry en détachant la dite gourmette et en la passant autour du poignet de Malfoy.

« Ca va être très discret d'avoir ton nom sur mon poignet ! Et je vais donner quoi comme explication quand on va la voir ? »

« T'es le maître à penser des Slyth après tout, alors trouve une excuse, débrouilles toi ! »

« Et je dois garder ça combien de temps ? »

« Autant de temps que je le voudrais »

« Tu voudrais pas plutôt que je te fasse une ptite chanson des 2be3 avec la choré ? Je te le fais là, maintenant, si tu veux , on sera quitte et… »

« Non, non, c'est trop facile ça ! Et franchement, tu préfèrerais quoi, porter ma gourmette où que je te demande la chanson de je sais pas qui là, devant toute la grande salle ? »

« Oui, j'avoue qu'à choisir…ok, j'opte pour la gourmette ! Mais tu me paieras ça Potter ! »

« En nature j'espère… »

_« Mince, j'étais censé le penser ça, encore une gaffe mais j'arrête pas ! »_

« Oui, Potter, je sais très bien que tu me trouves magnifique, mais quand même ! N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire, je ne donne pas mon corps à n'importe qui, surtout pas à toi ! »

(rire intérieur d' Harry)

« Ouais, c'est ça Malfoy, prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. »

« Bon, sur ce, je te laisse Potter. » Drake s'approcha d'Harry, mode regard séducteur : on et lui susurra :

« A moins que tu préfères que je te lèche. » dit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Dégages » répondit Harry, le corps en feu, qui s'était agglutiné contre le mur quand il avait vu Malfoy s'approcher.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quelle faiblesse Potter. »

Sue ces belles paroles, Draco fit demi tour et s'éloigna d'Harry.

_« OOuuffffffffff j'ai eu chaud_, pensa Ryry_, une minute de plus et je lui sautais dessus sans préavis. »_

(NdA : Et là, toute le monde pense de l'auteur : je vais la tuer celle là ! )

Une fois le choc passé, Harry se remit en marche et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Les Griffys déjeunèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ainsi que les Pouffy et les Serdy. Pourtant, chez les Slyth, il régnait une ambiance plutôt froide et tendue. En effet, Drake arborant désormais au poignet les charmants noms et prénoms de la tête de balafré, attirait tous les regards, et ces regards étaient loin d'être sympathiques. Drake avait bien vu le blocage des Slytherins sur son poignet en arrivant mais n'ayant toujours pas trouver d'excuse valable, il avait décidé de se taire et d'attendre que le plus courageux se décide à lui poser la question. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, le courage n'est pas une valeur prédominante dans la maison Slytherins, il arrive d'ailleurs en toute fin de liste, après la roublerie, la feinterie, la tromperie, la menterie ( euh non, mensonge) et autres mots en rie. Pourtant, un de ces roublards, feintards, trompars et mentars (NdA : ok, j'arrête ) prit la parole au bout d'un long moment de silence gênant et cela n'étonna personne de voir que le dit Slyth courageux entre tous était Blaise Zabini. Il était aussi le seul capable de faire face à Draco sans avoir des sueurs et se recroqueviller sur son siège.

« Hum, Drake, ptite question, comme ça en passant, tu fais quoi au juste avec la gourmette de Potter ? »

_« Mince, je pensais pas que ça viendrait si tôt ! Réfléchissement Draco ! »_

« C'est un deal. » répondit Draco entre 2 bouchées de pains au chocolat.

« Tu peux préciser ? »

« Potter a fait quelque chose pour moi, et en échange, je dois porter ça jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que je peux l'enlever. »

« Et toi , Draco Malfoy, 100 millième du nom, t'as accepté ça ? Qui es tu et qu'as-tu fait du vrai Draco ? »

« Rohhh, je sais, c'est ridicule, c'est ce que je lui ai dis d'ailleurs, mais sans lui, je serai sûrement plus là, alors, j'avais pas trop le choix, j'ai une dette de sorcier envers lui, et tu sais bien que ça peux pas se briser ces machins là ! »

« Il a vraiment du faire fort pour que t'obéisses comme un gentil toutou. T'es sûr qu'il t'a pas promis d'autres avantages..en nature par exemple ? Un pti corps à corps dans la salle des Griffys ? »

A ces mots, Draco recracha son café, juste sur Pansy (NdA : oui, j'aime lui faire du mal !) qui cria, ébouillantée et scandalisée. Voyant que Draco, s'en foutait complètement, elle partit, vexée, se nettoyer dans les toilettes.

« T'es pas bien ? Pas Potter ! Ca serait le dernier mec sur terre, je me taperais un ronflak cornu plutôt que lui ! »

Blaise éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par ses compères Slytherins. Certains au bout de la table, n'avaient sûrement pas tout saisi, mais il y a des règles auxquelles on ne déroge pas et rire à une blague de Draco en fait partie.

Content d'avoir obtenu explication, Zabini repris son pti dèj en jetant parfois discrètement des regards vers la table des Griffys où un rouquin se goinfrait avidement de biscottes grillées. Bizarrement, Blaise eut soudainement envie d'être une biscotte.

Plus tard, dans la journée, les élèves Slytherin et Griffyndors n'avaient pas cours de l'après midi. Nos compères Ronny et Ryry décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch, n'ayant rien d'autres à faire vu que Hermione était comme d'hab, agglutinée dans la bibliothèque, révisant pour les ASPICS 6 mois à l'avance. Mais mauvaise surprise, en arrivant sur le terrain, ils trouvèrent Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini fendant l'air sur leurs balais.

Ron : « Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Le seul jour qu'on a de libre pour s'entraîner, il faut qu'on trouve ces faces de dégénérés ! »

Harry : « Calme toi, on peut peut-être leur demander gentiment de dégager du terrain, ou alors, de nous laisser un bout pour qu'on s'exerce. »

Ron avait plissé les yeux et réfléchissait activement à la meilleure manière de se débarrasser des incrusteurs. Tout à coup, un immense sourire illumina son visage, rapidement suivi d'un regard sadique en regardant dans la direction des Slyth.

Harry qui avait vu ce regard peu habituel chez Ron commença à s'inquiéter.

« J'aime pas du tout ce regard, qu'est ce que tu manigances ? »

« Dis moi, tu trouves pas que mon pantalon est trop grand ? Tu connaîtrais pas un sort pour qu'il me…colle un peu plus à la peau ? »

« Hum, si, Reducto Habilis. Mais tu l'as toujours trouvé parfait ce pantalon, pourquoi veux tu le réduire ? » (NdA : Vous avez une idée vous ? lol)

« J'ai décidé de m'intéresser de plus près à la mode, c'est tout. Et puis c'est mon choix, que je l'assume où que je le regrette ! »

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

Ron lança le sort sur le pantalon qui se resserra autour de ses ptites fesses et enleva sa cape pour laisser libre vue sur ses attributs arrières. Il releva même un peu son pull. Puis, après réflexion, il enleva carrément son pull pour se retrouver en tee-shirt.

Harry commençait doucement à comprendre le stratagème de son ami et voulut l'arrêter mais Ron réagit au quart de tour et avant qu'Harry ait pu en placer une, il lui dit :

« Ne dis rien, et laisse moi faire ! Je te promets qu'on aura le terrain libre en moins de 5 minutes. »

« Ronnn, non, tu vas pas faire ça ? Ron attends.. »

Mais le Griffy s'éloignait déjà sur le terrain suivant du regard mister Zabini qui virevoltait à travers le ciel.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'herbe et cria :

« Zabini ! Descends ! »

Blaise regarda en bas et quand il vit Weasley, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il rougit brusquement et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ses hormones de réagir beaucoup trop fort chaque fois que la vue du rouquin s'imposait à lui. En plus, là, comme si ça avait été fait exprès, Ronny était plus que sexy avec ce pantalon moulant et son tee-shirt flottant autour de lui. Zabini descendit, ravalant sa salive et se posa délicatement sur le sol pour faire face à son fantasme numéro 1.

« Salut Zabini. Je vois qu'on s'entraîne, tu penses pas sérieusement pouvoir nous battre j'espère. »

_« Non, là c'est le Ron de d'habitude, soyons plus perspicace… »_

Ron reprit :

« J'ai acheté ce pantalon y'a pas longtemps, tu trouves pas qu'il me fait des grosses fesses ? j'ai un doute affreux. »

Ron se tourna délicatement pour laisser son postérieur bien à la vue d'un Blaise qui devait faire preuve d'un self control inimaginable pour ne pas approcher sa main du tissu noir.

« Nonn, c'est parfait. Il est bien..très bbien bbienn. » réussit à articuler Zabini entre 2 filets de bave au coin de ses lèvres.

« Ah, c'est gentil, ça me tenait à cœur d'avoir ton avis. Et dis moi ; rajouta Ron en se rapprochant dangereusement de Zabini, un sourire goguenard planté sur les lèvres ; Avec mon ami Harry, on avait trèèèèès envie de s'entraîner au Quidditch, mais manque de chance, on arrive et vous êtes déjà là, j'avoue que ça m'embête, je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos essais, mais mon **corps** a très envie de se **défouler.** Tu comprends, les cours, le fait d'être assis toute la journée, ça le rend **dur**, **raide** je dirais même et je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas être à l'origine dune **raideur de mon corps** n'est pas Blaise ? » Susurra Ron.

« Hum, non, non, du tout, tu voudrais qu'on te laisse le terrain ? »

« J'apprécierais grandement. Mais je ne voudrais pas te forcer. Toutefois, après mon entraînement, je vais me sentir **chaud, fiévreux**, je serais même complètement trempé de **sueur** et il se pourrait que je vienne faire un tour dans les douches du vestiaire. Avec un peu de chance t'y sera aussi… »

A ce moment, le pantalon de Zabini faillit exploser carrément et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas sauter sur Ron et l'allonger sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« Hum, oui oui, je te laisse jouer. Bon, faut que j'y aille là. » rajouta Blaise, fuyant le regard de Ron et surtout son corps pour rappeler ses compères Dumb et Dumber. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois du terrain, Zabini marchant étrangement plus vite que les deux autres, les jambes un peu serrées.

_« Ne pas penser à Weasley nu sous la douche .. ne pas penser à Weasley en sueur, ne pas penser à Weasley me parlant avec une voix suave ! NE PAS PENSER DU TOUT ! Draco va me tuer !» _ pensa justement Zabini en repartant du terrain.

Harry se rapprocha de son meilleur ami qui arborait un gigantesque sourire de vainqueur.

« Alors là, tu m'épates, vraiment ! Jamais j'aurais cru que tu pouvais être si allumeur ! »

« Ben figure toi que moi non plus, mais je voulais tellement le ridiculiser à ce moment là que c'est venu tout seul, les phrases, les gestes ! J'hallucine ! T'avais raison, il bavait pratiquement quand je lui ai montré l'arrière de mon pantalon. Ahh, c'était puissant, vraiment ! Ca me donnerait presque envie de recommencer rien que pour le plaisir. »

« Le plaisir de quoi ? » dit Harry, avec un regard suggestif.

« Annn, non, pas ça, le plaisir de le voir souffrir en espérant qu'il se passe un truc. Voir son visage se tordre de désir pour moi, son souffle s'accélérer, ses mains devenir moites, son corps se tendre. »

« T'as regardé tout ça ? J'ai l'impression que ça te plait beaucoup plus que tu ne le laisses paraître ! »

« Pfff, Harry, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, même si je suis pas gay, j'avoue que c'est grisant d'avoir un pouvoir de séduction comme ça sur une personne. »

« Ouais, je connais ça » pensa tout haut Harry un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de dire là ? T'as séduit qui toi ? Tu me caches quelque chose ! »

« Mais non. Et si t'essayais sur Hermione ? Ca marcherait peut-être ? » dit Harry de manière à détourner habilement la conversation sur un sujet qui mettait Ron mal à l'aise.

« Ca va pas non ! Elle me mettrait une gifle monumentale et je serais bon pour 3 jours à l'infirmerie. »

« On sait jamais, ça peut marcher, si j'étais toi, je tenterais quand même. »

« Oui, possible, bref, c'est pas le moment. » Répondit Ron en baissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon, on va le faire cette entraînement ! Maintenant que ta ruse nous a obtenu le terrain. Et au fait ; rajouta Harry en s'éloignant ; n'oublie pas d'aller faire un tour dans les vestiaires après ! »

« HEIN ? Mais je parlais pas sérieusement ! J'irais me doucher au dortoir ! Je tiens à mon postérieur ! »

Harry éclata de rire et les deux garçons commencèrent à s'entraîner.

Pendant ce temps là, Drake, qui n'avait pas cours non plus, errait dans les couloirs. Il croisa alors un Zabini, rouge écarlate qui se dépêchait de regagner le dortoir, suivi par Crabbe et Goyle.

« Pourquoi t'es rouge ? » demanda Drake

« Hum, tu me laisses environ un quart d'heure et j'arrive, le temps de prendre une douche froide. Et arrêtez de me suivre vous deux ! » s'exclama t'il en s'adressant à Crabbe et Goyle.

Les deux gorilles s'éloignèrent et Drake ne sachant pas quoi faire, suivit Blaise au dortoir.

« Zabini, attends moi ! Tu veux maigrir ? Pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? »

Mais blaise ne répondait pas et continuait sa course effrénée dans les couloirs.

« Blaise ! Si tu veux vraiment maigrir, mange Taillefine ! Moins de superflue, plus d'essentiel ! »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel dans sa course mais ne ralentit pas le pas pour autant, une fois arrivé au dortoir, il se précipita dans les douches et Drake décida de l'attendre pour percer le mystère du Blaise écrevisse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Zabini ressortit tout propre comme un sous neuf et avec une couleur visagiale normale.

« Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe beau brun ? «

« Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Trop d'émotions en une journée déjà ! »

« Arrête de dire des conneries et dis moi tout ! »

Blaise prit place face à Draco et lui raconta le tentative odieuse de Weasley pour lui faire lâcher le terrain. Tentative qui avait réussi à la perfection et c'est avec une toute petite voix que Blaise avoua sa faiblesse. Drake était outré ! Ok, il pouvait être attiré par Weasley, c'était assez dur à s'imaginer mais c'était pensable, mais en arriver à un tel point, c'était du suicide. Si ça continuait comme ça, Ron pourrait faire de Blaise tout ce qu'il voulait et un Slytherin n'était pas manipulé de la sorte ! Un Slytherin était un manipulateur, n'inversons pas les rôle. Si les Griffys se mettaient à avoir des idées pervers et malsaines pour arriver à leur fin, où allions nous ?

Blaise se prit dans les oreilles la plus grosse soufflante de sa vie et jura de tenter de se contrôler à l'avenir. Et au cours de la conversation, il eut une idée.

« Drake ? J'ai pensé à un truc, t'es plus proche de Potter maintenant et je me disais que tu pourrais peut être aller le voir pour lui dire qu'il faut que Weasley arrête de faire semblant de me courir après, t'en penses quoi ? »

Les yeux exorbités de Draco ne le rassurèrent pas du tout.

« Apparemment, t'en penses pas grand-chose … »

« Non, mai tu me prends pour qui ? Y a pas écrit LA POSTE ! » rugit Drake en désignant son front.

« Bon, ok, je pouvais toujours essayer.»

« Oh arrête de me regarder avec tes yeux de chien battu… je verrais ce que je peux faire, en attendant, garde tes distances avec la belette, il est hors de question que quelque chose comme ça se reproduise. »

« Bien chef ! »

Sur ce, l'heure du repas était arrivée et les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller manger.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Draco avait en tête une ptite rencontre avec Potter et il le suivit quand il le vit sortir seul de la grand salle.

« Harry Harry Harry ! » ( sur l'air de kiri, Kiri kiri).

Harry reconnut très bien cette voix et se retourna, un peu exaspéré par cette façon peu habituel de l'interpeller.

« Tu tiens ça d'où encore ? »

« Quoi ? Ca te plait pas, je peux t'appeler Pom Pot si tu préfères. »

« Pourquoi Pom Pot ? »

« Parce que tu es doux et onctueux comme la compote. » susurra Dray en se rapprochant d'Harry.

« Très drôle. Tu veux quoi ? »

« En fait, je voulais te parler du traite manipulateur qui te sert d'ami, j'ai nommé, la belette ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de s'approprier NOS méthodes pour arriver à obtenir le terrain de Quidditch, c'est très Slyth ce que vous avez fait là, vous vous en rendez compte j'espère ! »

« Déjà, c'est pas NOUS, c'est IL, et j'étais pas d'accord avec ça, au départ, j'avais pas compris ce qu'il comptait faire et une fois qu'il était lancé, c'était trop tard pour l'arrêter.. »

« Shut, quelqu'un arrive. Rentre dans la salle, dépêche toi ! »

Drake ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait à proximité et y jeta Harry qui s'étala sur le sol.

« Mais t'es dingue ; cria Harry ; tu m'as fait mal. »

« Oh, mon pauvre chou va ! Allez relève toi, qu'on en finisse. »

« Qu'on finisse quoi exactement ? » bredouilla Harry.

« Notre discussion. Pff mais faut tout t'expliquer à toi ! »

« Ah oui, ben avant que tu me pousses lâchement en me faisant atrocement souffrir, je disais que j'étais pas d'accord avec Ron mais que j'ai pas pu l'arrêter. J'avoue quand même que c'était bien trouvé et que ça a marché impeccable ! »

« Gnagnagna, en tout cas, dis à ton copain que je lui défends de reproduire ça à l'avenir. Si jamais il retente un truc pareil, je promets de lui griller ses poils de rooqmoots au chalumeau ! »

Harry éclata de rire, apparemment, la menace de Malfoy n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et Drake était très vexé. Il commença à se diriger vers la porte en bougonnant quand Harry le rappela.

« Allez, j'arrête. Je suis désolé. Je transmettrais le message à Ron. Et puisqu'on est là, on pourrait peut être discuter un peu, histoire de passer le temps. J'ai rien d'autre à faire alors… »

« Moui, pourquoi pas. Je suis pas occupé non plus. »

Ils se mirent alors à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, en passant par les cours, le Quidditch, les forces du mal, Snape et Dumby et l'attirance de Blaise pour Weasley. Une fois tous ces sujets épuisés, les deux garçons ne savaient plus quoi dire. Harry brisa la glace en faisant une confidence à Draco.

« Tu sais, j'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais je commencerais presque à t'apprécier. »

« Oui, ben t'y habitue pas trop Potty. Pour l'instant, je me conduis bien, mais une fois sorti, je serais le Malfoy de d'habitude. »

« C'est dommage. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait deux Draco en toi. Le Draco de façade, dur, manipulateur, vantard. Et un deuxième, sympa, sensible, prêt à discuter de manière civilisée. Et je suis sincèrement content que tu m'ais laissé voir le deuxième, je l'apprécie beaucoup ce Draco là. » déclara Harry en regardant Malfoy droit dans les yeux.

« Ca y est, t'as fini les violons ? »

« Roohh, tu vois, là, tu fais ton 1er Draco. Vire le, je veux le 2ème ! »

Le regard de Draco changea instantanément et à ce moment là, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il avait baissé son masque et sous celui-ci, on pouvait voir des tas de choses. Le bonheur d'être là avec Harry, le malaise aussi, la crainte, et l'amour. Mais Harry savait pertinemment que cet amour n'était pas pour lui, c'était pour Matthew et ça lui faisait mal.

« Merci Potter. Je dois reconnaître que t'es cool aussi, et j'aime bien être avec toi en fait. »

A ce moment là, la tête d'Harry se mit à bourdonner et ses yeux se voilèrent soudain. Sans que Draco n'ait pu y faire quoique ce soit, Harry tomba sur le sol, inanimé.


	10. Un rêve évocateur

**Bonjour Bonjour ! **

**RAR :**

**MiloSnail** : Hello ! Merci bien miss ! J'ai adoré le « passe une belle vie « cé très spirituel ! Et merci pr les compliments sur le style d'écriture ! Je kiffe ça !

**Jessy **: Ouais, Ryry choisit tout le temps très mal son moment pour tomber dans les pommes ! Pas bien ! Là par exemple, il aurait pu se passer un truc entre eux après et…. Il va peut être se passer quelque chose quand même, qui sait ? ( Junkia est en train de sourire sataniquement !)

**WendyWolf** : Trop de stress le pauvre chou !

**Vert emeraude** : Merci. Dis donc, vous y tenez à Ryry hein ! Je vais peut être pas le **faire mourir** finalement ! NNANN, c'est une joke !

**echizen D luffy** : Merci. Et c'est quoi ce travail de m'abandonner comme ça ! En tout cas, merci d'être revenu. Bisous.

**slydawn** : Il a du s'apercevoir que le prix de cte PUTAIN d'essence avait **encore **augmenté chez les moldues et paf , il s'est évanoui !  
**serpentis-draco** : C'est à peu près ça, plus la fatigue et le stress, mais la phrase a été l'élément déclencheur ! lol.

**Mily Black******: Mdr. Merci. Ca vient.

**onarluca** : Bon, je vais pas le dire à chaque fois, vous irez lire hein ! lol. Merci.

**Vif d'or****** MDr. Oui, je suis désolée, c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé que ça tomberait sur toi quand j'ai écrit. C'est juste qu'à force d'entendre « quand est-ce que Matthew revient ? » alors que j'avais expliqué à plusieurs reprises que ça ne serait qu'à la fin, je me suis dit personne lit ce que j'écris lol, et c'est saoulant. Mais c'était pas de ta faute ! Navrée lol. Je me prosterne à tes pieds pour obtenir ton pardon. Et pour le Ron/Blaise, tes désirs sont des ordres. (Ca m'arrange bien, c'est ce que je voulais aussi.)

**lunny **: Oui, Blaise/Ron, c'est noté. Et merci beaucoup. Et Hermione pff, je me demande qui voudrait de cette pouilleuse, je crois qu'elle va finir vieille fille en tête à tête avec ses bouquins.

**crystal d'avalon** : Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre après celui-ci. Il y a 13 chapitres en tout. Mais je prévoie une séquelle. Merci

**Brunette** : Ron n'ira pas avec Hermione, ça me ferait cauchemarder d'écrire un truc pareil. Et oui, Ryry s'est évanoui, c'est la vie. Et tu veux me faire crever ? Tu connais Snape hein ? Ben viens je t'attends, sans problème ! MOI, Lucius c'est mon pote, et je peux t'assurer qu'il m'a appris des tas de sorts de magie noire qui te feront atrocement souffrir ! (Plus des cours particuliers d'une autre envergure, mais je n'en parlerais pas ici, lol). Et concernant la phrase qui t'a plu, c'est copyrighté par Mathieu. Je lui avais demandé de me trouver des surnoms pour parler de Ron et il m'a sorti plein de trucs tordants, du coup, je les ai tous placés. Donc, on dit merci Mathieu !

**Yukikawaii-chan** : Merci. Ca me fait bien plaisir. Et exactement, il fallait bien faire une histoire, si Harry se transformait en Matthew et qu'il allait voir Draco, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Et je voulais que Drake se rapproche de Potter pour voir comme il était bien ce garçon et qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Et ça approche à grands pas. Bientôt la fin. Snif ! Mais ça ne fait que commencer ! Et Blaise, effectivement, c'est le meilleur, j'adore ce perso, pas assez développé pour l'instant par J.K mais, on le voit un peu plus dans le tome 6. Enfin, je me tais pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu.

**Kalisca** : Ouais, ça m'a bien fait tripper de faire un Ron dragueur, c'est pas courant. C'est vrai que Ron est toujours un parfait crétin, et là, pour une fois, il a des idées machiavéliques, et j'adore ce perso alors, je le développe. Et merci !

**COC** : lol, merci. Je vous aime mes lecteurs ! **Et si vous avez encore des idées de pubs, n'hésitez pas ! **

**Hannange** : Merci, La suite est là, elle n'attend que vous !  
**Mama** : Oui, ça sera un Blaise/Ron, t'exite pas cocotte ! Merci.

**Et maintenant ce qui suite …  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_« Merci Potter. Je dois reconnaître que t'es cool aussi, et j'aime bien être avec toi en fait. »_

_A ce moment là, la tête d'Harry se mit à bourdonner et ses yeux se voilèrent soudain. Sans que Draco n'ait pu y faire quoique ce soit, Harry tomba sur le sol, inanimé._

Drake se précipita sur lui et le soutenu pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en touchant le sol. Une peur grandissait en lui. Qu'avait Harry ? Et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Tout en se torturant l'esprit, il ne vit pas Harry papillonner des yeux et se réveiller, dans une douce étreinte.

« Draco.. » murmura Harry, le souffle court.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Je ..je sais pas, j'ai senti ma tête tourner et je suis tombé, je crois. »

« Tu m'as fait peur » dit Draco sans réfléchir au sens de ses paroles.

Draco vit qu'Harry le regardait bizarrement et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand il s'aperçut que Potter rapprochait peu à peu son visage du sien. Harry se rapprocha de lui pour n'être plus qu'à quelque centimètres de ses lèvres et chuchota :

« Embrasse moi… »

Draco, secoué par cette demande inattendue, fut pris d'un frisson et après quelques instants, il se pencha sur le beau brun reposant dans ses bras et lui ravit ses lèvres. Il savoura chaque instant de ce baiser, c'était littéralement magique. Il ne se lassait plus des douces lèvres du Griffy. Il approfondit le baiser après quelques temps et reçut un courant électrique quand la langue d'Harry pénétra dans sa bouche, en demandant toujours plus.

Harry se redressa pour faire face au Slyth et lui caressa le cou tendrement avant de lâcher ses lèvres et de déposer de multiples baisers sur l'étendue de peau diaphane de son ennemi. Draco se sentait planer et il s'attaqua à la chemise d'Harry, desserrant d'abord sa cravate rouge et or, avec laquelle il entoura le cou d'Harry pour le rapprocher de lui un peu plus. Harry détacha lui aussi les boutons de la chemise de Draco, lui laissant sa cravate pour mieux le tenir à sa portée. Les chemises volèrent, dans les baisers enflammés et les caresses et bien vite, les pantalons et autres objets encombrants prirent le même chemin, c'est-à-dire le sol de la salle.

Draco ne pouvait plus que mordiller, sucer, lécher chaque parcelle de peau d'Harry et dans un murmure, il lui intima de le prendre sur le champ. Draco vit que le regard d'Harry semblait hésitant mais bien vite, il n'hésita plus une seule seconde et lança un sort de lubrification sur le postérieur de Draco. Celui-ci se tortilla désespérément quand il sentit un des doigts d'Harry s'introduire en lui et gémit de plaisir. Les corps se touchaient, la sueur perlait sur leurs fronts et c'est dans un cri libérateur qu'Harry s'introduit entièrement en Draco. Drake s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry pour mieux le sentir et résister à la douleur qui l'avait submergée. Douleur bien vite remplacée par une déferlante de plaisir intense qui lui fit pousser des gémissements bruyants. Il répétait le prénom d'Harry de manière lancinante, adoratrice, et il ne cessait de s'accrocher à lui désespérément et de l'embrasser avec plus de fougue à chaque mouvement de hanche du brun.

« Je peux plus tenir » dit Harry, le visage crispé par l'effort pour retenir sa semence.

Drake le regarda de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se libérer à tout moment. Draco vit Harry sourire, il avait compris le message. Après encore 4 ou 5 mouvements de hanches ondulants, il se libéra en Draco et s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court. Puis, se rendant bien compte que Draco n'avait pas joui, il descendit le long de son corps avec sa langue et prit en bouche le sexe tendu de Drake, celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un cri strident au moment ou Harry engloutit sa verge. Il faut dire qu'avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, Harry s'était amusé à titiller du bout des lèvres et de la langue sa verge, à déposer de légers baisers sur son gland et à parcourir de toute sa longueur le membre du blond. Drake ne résistant pas à cette douce torture fit jaillir son sperme peu de temps après et prit Harry par le cou pour frôler encore ses douces lèvres.

Il entendit Harry s'approcher de son oreille après un baiser et lui murmurer :

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve Draco, ce n'est qu'un rêve, à toi d'en faire une réalité. »

Draco ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus ou il en était, il aurait du se trouver dans une salle froide, à même le sol, Potter recouvrant son corps entièrement nu, et pourtant non. Il était en ce moment même dans son dortoir, son corps brûlant reposant seul dans ses draps, chaque muscle tendu par l'excitation et par…le rêve qu'il venait de faire. C'était juste son imagination, juste son esprit malsain qui s'était laissé prendre par Potter, un Potter plus bandant que jamais.

(NdA : L'auteur voit les lecteurs sortirent couteaux, lame de rasoir, cutter et tout autres objets tranchant pour lui faire la peau. L'auteur se sauve en courant et part se cacher dans la forêt amazonienne…pardon !)

Drake se redressa, pétrifié et se demanda longtemps comment il avait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

_« C'était quand même génial. Finalement, je devrais peut être essayer avec Potter…hum, non, berk, mais qu'est ce qui me prends ! »_

Il se souvint alors de comment s'était vraiment passé la scène après l'évanouissement de Potter. Draco l'avait bien pris dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et il avait eu peur, il devait l'admettre, mais Potter ne s'était pas réveillé, alors Drake avait couru dans les couloirs, le corps de Potter dans les bras pour trouver de l'aide, et il était tombé sur Weasley. Celui-ci l'avait bien sur accuser d'avoir fait du mal à Harry et Drake, après avoir expliqué de toute les manières qu'il n'y était pour rien, avait fait comprendre à Ron qu'au lieu de s'énerver après lui, il devrait s'occuper de son ami évanoui. Ron avait alors aidé Draco à porter Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie et avait laissé là le rouquin, ne voulant pas paraître curieux de savoir si Potter allait bien ou non. Mais ça le rongeait de l'intérieur et il le savait très bien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait serré la gourmette d'Harry de son autre main et que à part pour se déshabiller, il ne l'avait plus lâché de la soirée, en priant incessamment pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son cher Griffy. C'est avec étonnement qu'il vit alors, sa main toujours serrée étroitement sur son poignet, refermant le nom de sa nemesis, qui devenait au fil du temps et de leur nouvelle amitié, de plus en plus précieux à ses yeux.

« Mon précieux Potter » chuchota Drake avec une nette ironie dans la voix. ( NdA : Rassurez vous, Draco ne se transformera pas en Gollum ! mdr).

La journée passa calmement, malgré le fait qu'Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie et que Drake était mort de trouille. Il avait été encore plus blanc que d'habitude toute la journée et Blaise s'était inquiété de son état. Mais Drake ne voulant pas avouer son inquiétude pour Harry avait prétexté un mal de crâne et un peu de fièvre et Blaise l'avait laissé tranquille.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Harry vociférait sur Pompom qui ne voulait pas lui accorder de visite. Après une ultime supplication, elle accorda à Harry le droit de voir trois personnes mais pas en même temps. Harry pensa tout de suite à Ron et Hermione et la troisième personne qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut évidement Draco. Mais comment allait-il le faire venir ? Pour ça, il aurait besoin d'Hermione. Il dit à l'infirmière qu'il désirait voir ses deux meilleurs amis pour l'instant et qu'il verrait plus tard pour le 3ème. L'infirmière le laissa donc seul et alla chercher Ron.

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Pompom s'enferma dans son bureau pour les laisser seuls.

« Alors vieux ! Qu'est ce qui t'es ENCORE arrivé ? »

« Ben, j'en sais trop rien, d'après Pompom, c'est le surplus de stress et de fatigue, elle a rien trouvé d'autre comme explication. »

Une voix jaillit soudain du bureau :

« Monsieur Potter, sachez que les murs ont des oreilles ! J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez par mon nom complet ! Un peu de respect que diable ! »

Harry pouffa et après avoir dit « Oui, madame Pomfresh, scusez moi. », il se remit à discuter avec Ron.

« Alors, t'as revu ce cher Zabini ? »

« Ouais, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir, il m'a même pas regardé, je crois qu'il flippe maintenant, je suis le plus fort ! hé hé ! »

« Méfie toi, tu vas finir par te laisser prendre au jeu ! »

« Sûrement pas ! Tu me vois moi avec un mec ? Franchement Harry. Et au fait, tu connais pas la dernière ? »

« Non, je t'écoute »

« Bibine s'est blessée.. »

Une voix resurgit du bureau : « MADAME Bibine ! »

« Oui, Madame Bibine ; grommela Ron : donc elle s'est blessée et elle ne peut plus assurer ses cours pendant un bout de temps. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant ! Devine qui la remplace ? »

« Euh, je suis pas en état de réfléchir là, accouche ! »

« Olivier Dubois ! »

« Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu'il jouait en équipe nationale ? »

« Ben, il est en repos en ce moment et il avait très envie de revenir à Hogwarts, alors Dumby, euh Dumbledore ; rajouta Ron avant l'interruption de Pompom ; a pensé à lui pour la remplacer. D'après la rumeur, il est ravi de revenir et de jouer le professeur. Et je suis content de pouvoir le revoir. »

« Ouais, c'est clair, ça va faire du bien ! » (NdA : Tu crois pas si bien dire Ryry !)

« Monsieur Weasley, il est temps de laisser monsieur Potter se reposer avant la visite de Mlle Granger. Si vous vouliez bien sortir à présent. »

« Oui, MADAME Pomfresh, j'y vais de ce pas. Bon, Harry, à plus et repose toi bien ! »

« A plus, Ron et merci d'être venu. »

Ron referma la porte sur un dernier clin d'œil à l'attention d'Harry et celui ci se remit sous les couvertures pour une courte sieste.

Environ une heure plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrit et une tignasse emmêlée de cheveux bruns passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Harry venait de se réveiller et fit signe à Mione d'entrer.

« Salut Mione, comment ça va ? »

« C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! T'en as pas marre de nous ficher la trouille tout le temps, je vais finir par faire une attaque à force de m'inquiéter pour toi ! »

« Eh arrête, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Ouais, je dirais plutôt que c'est la faute d'un grand crétin blond ! Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait encore ? »

« Rien, il y est pour rien, je te jure. Madame Pomfresh a bien dit que c'était du au stress et à la fatigue, c'est tout. Arrêtez de l'accuser comme ça à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive un truc, ça devient saoulant ! »

« Oh oh ! Les choses se gâtent ! »

« Comment ça ? »

Hermione prit place sur une chaise à côté d'Harry.

« Quand tu disais que tu flashais sur Malfoy, je pensais que c'était juste physique, mais pas que tu étais amoureux de lui. »

« Mais… c'est pas vrai ! »

« Tatatata ! Arrête Harry, tu vois à qui tu parles là ! Tu parles à une fille qui sait parfaitement décrypter quand son meilleur ami est amoureux ou non. Et la façon dont tu t'inquiètes pour Draco et le fait que tu ne veux pas qu'on l'accuse injustement me montre justement que ce n'est pas seulement pour ses belles petites fesses que tu t'inquiètes. »

« Déjà, tu retires belles petites fesses ! Et …oh et puis merde, oui, je l'aime, t'es contente ! J'ai plus qu'à me jeter de la tour d'astronomie ! »

« Harry, arrête, raconte moi, c'est arrivé comment ? »

Harry raconta à Mione l'étrange rapprochement qu'il avait eu avec Draco lors de la rencontre dans la forêt interdite, leur nouvelle amitié, et le fait qu'il avait découvert un autre Malfoy et qu'il aimait beaucoup ce nouveau personnage. Il ne parla pas de la sortie en boîte et du fricotage avec le blond, qui, selon lui, aurait quand même choqué Hermione. Et la connaissant, elle aurait traîné Harry par les cheveux pour le forcer à tout avouer à Draco. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée !

« Bon, je dirais que la situation est tragique, mais pas désespérée ! » dit Hermione après avoir entendu le discours d'Harry. « Déjà, vous vous êtes rapprochés, il faut juste qu'il apprenne à te connaître un peu mieux et je suis sûre qu'il peut tomber amoureux de toi, il faut que tu sortes tout tes atouts Harry. Bon, d'accord, quand on te voit comme ça, on se dit qu'il sont bien planqués mais je suis persuadée qu'ils sont là, cachés en toi et qu'ils n'attendent qu'un joli blond pour faire surface ! »

« T'es obligée de me faire un roman pour me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je le drague ? J'ai l'air si débile que ça ? »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bref, tu m'as compris. Tu peux le faire ! Et au fait, tu sais qui reviens à Hogwarts ? »

« Oui, Dubois, Ron m'as déjà dit. »

« Rooh, il m'avait promis de me laisser te le dire, sale traître ! »

« Tu sais bien que Ronny ne sait pas tenir sa langue. »

« Oui, malheureusement, je suis au courant, et il la tiens encore moins quand il croise Zabini dans un couloir. »

« QUOI ? »

« Oh, fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu sais que Zabini craque sur Ron et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, Ronny n'est pas indifférent au plus manipulateur des Slyths. Bien sûr, quand il le croise, il fait celui qui s'en fout, mais ce que Blaise ne voit pas, c'est quand Ron passe la moitié du repars à le reluquer dans le fond de la salle. Il a même lâcher sa fourchette quand Blaise à lécher ses doigts pleins de confiture ce matin. T'imagines ! Faut faire fort pour que Ron lâche sa fourchette ! »

« Alors ça ! Tu me trous le cul là ! »

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! Votre langage ! »

Le cri fit sursauter les deux Griffyndors avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire tous les deux.

« Il va falloir les caser ensemble ces deux là alors » dit Harry.

« Sûrement oui. Je viens de perdre mon futur mari ! Pas de chance. »

Harry parut désolé un instant, avant de voir Hermione éclater de rire.

« Mais non Harry, je plaisante, j'aime beaucoup Ron, mais tu sais comme moi qu'on pourrait jamais se supporter en tant que couple. »

« C'est vrai. Je vous imagine mal vous disputer toute la journée et vous faire de gros câlins le soir venu, ça serait assez paradoxal. »

« Voir paranormal ! »

« Ouais, aussi. Dis moi, je change de sujet, mais j'aimerais savoir si ce serait possible que tu fasses venir Draco ici. Pomfresh m'a autorisé à voir 3 personnes et j'avais pensé à Drake pour le 3ème, mais je sais pas comment le faire venir, donc, si tu pouvais lui dire que j'aimerais le voir, ça serait sympa. »

« Ok, pas de problèmes, je vais faire ça pour toi. Repose toi bien. Je veux plus te revoir dans cette infirmerie avant notre sortie d'Hogwrarts, je te préviens ! »

Harry éclata de rire et salua Hermione qui fonça vers la porte après avoir dit au revoir à Pompom.

Hermione parcourut les couloirs et tomba sur Blaise.

« Blaise, tu saurais pas ou je pourrai trouver Draco ? »

« Depuis quand tu nous appelles par nos prénoms Granger ? On a pas élevé les hyppogriffes ensemble ! »

« Oh, fais pas ta tête de mule ! Je t'arrange le coup avec Ron si tu me dis où est Draco. »

« Quoi Ron ! Mais je m'en fous de la belette. »

« C'est ça ouais, allez laisse tomber ton masque. On est tous au courant, alors, tu la craches ta valda ! Où est Draco ? »

« Dans notre salle commune, pourquoi ? »

« Ah, bon alors, tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi. Tu vas aller voir Draco et lui dire que…que son nouvel ami veut le voir dans la salle en blanc. »

« T'es pas obligé de parler en code pour me dire que Potter veut voir Draco à l'infirmerie, il m'a dit pour le pacte qu'ils ont fait à propos de cette stupide gourmette. »

Hermione sembla septique, mais décida de marcher dans le jeu de Blaise pour arriver à ses fins.

« Parfait, donc, comme t'es au courant, peux tu aller dire à Draco qu'Harry veut le voir ? »

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« En l'honneur du fait que je vais parler en ta faveur à Ron. Lui dire combien tu es sexy, beau intelligent et toute autre chose inventées. »

« Tu me vexes là ! Ca veut dire que je suis un gros laideron abruti, c'est ça ? »

« Roh, te fâches pas ! Bon, va le dire à Draco ou je m'énerve ! »

« Ok, ok, j' y vais, mais tu me devras quelque chose Granger ! »

Et Blaise partit chercher Draco. Il trouva ce dernier étalé sur le sofa de la salle commune, toujours aussi blanc et limite comateux.

« Drake ? J'ai un message pour toi. Potter veut te voir à l'infirmerie. »

« QUOI ? Comment il va ? Tu l'as vu ? » dit draco en bondissant du fauteuil tel un chat sauvage en rut.

« Eh du calme ! Non, je l'ai pas vu, c'est Granger qui devait venir te chercher, et comme elle est tombée sur moi, elle m'as dit de faire la commission. »

« Et toi, Blaise Zabini, t'as fait ça gratuitement ? »

« Non, y a eu négociation, tu me connais, maintenant, elle me dois quelque chose. »

« Donc, il m'attends là ? »

« Ben sûrement oui ! »

« Alors qu'est ce que je fais encore là à discuter avec toi ! » s'écria Draco avant de s'engouffrer dans la porte de sortie de la salle comme un dingue.

Blaise resta interdit mais après réflexion, se dit juste que ces soupçons se confirmaient, Drake tenait beaucoup plus à Potter qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Drake partit à toute blinde dans les couloirs et arriva largement essoufflé devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Ne pensant même pas à reprendre son souffle pour garder un minimum de stature, il entra en coup de vent et se figea dès qu'il aperçut Harry. Celui-ci le fixait, fort surpris de l'entrée brutale de Draco mais bien vite, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux devinrent rêveurs. Drake voyant Ryry le dévisager ainsi se rendit ENFIN compte qu'il était peut-être arrivé un peu vite et que ça donnait l'image d'un mec mort d'inquiétude. Bon, c'était le cas, mais il ne fallait pas qu'Harry le voit et manifestement, là, c'était foutu.

« Hum, salut Potty. Comment ça va bien ? » Demanda Draco, ayant repris contenance et s'avançant d'un pas léger vers le lit d'Harry.

« Moi, ça va. Toi par contre, tu m'as l'air bien essoufflé, t'as couru un marathon ? Ou c'est l'idée de me voir qui t'as fait te presser comme ça. »

« Dit pas n'importe quoi Potter ! Simplement, je vieillis et j'ai plus la même endurance qu'avant, c'est tout. »

« Oh oui, mon pauvre vieux, c'est vrai, t'as oublié ton déambulateur là. » dit Harry en pouffant de rire.

« M'énerves pas ou je me tire. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

« Pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« Tu te rappelles de quoi ? »

« Je me souviens qu'on discutait et je me suis évanoui, je sais pas comment ni pourquoi et je me disais que t'aurais peut être une explication. »

« Et non, j'en sais pas plus que toi. Effectivement on parlait et tout à coup, ton regard s'est voilé et t'es tombé. »

« Je me suis pas fait mal pourtant, j'aurais du avoir mal d'être tombé sur le sol. »

« Je t'ai rattrapé. » avoua Draco en grognant.

« Ohhh, comme c'est mignon ! Allez, me fait pas ton regard qui tue, j'arrête. Merci Draco. Au fait, tu peux me rendre ma gourmette, j'ai fini de te martyriser. »

Drake regarda son poignet et sembla pensif. En fait, il s'y était habitué à avoir le nom d'Harry sur lui, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

« Je…j'aimerais bien la garder…encore un peu. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça, »

« Ben, je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien, je suis habitué à avoir un joli bout de métal sur le poignet maintenant et ça le met en valeur. J'ai pas de gourmette moi, alors si tu mets pas la tienne, laisse la moi. »

Harry parut très surpris mais céda malgré tout, ne comprenant pas trop les raisons bidons qui pouvaient pousser Malfoy à lui demander une chose pareille.

« Oui, si tu veux, je la mets jamais, c'est vrai. Si elle te plait, garde là. »

« Sympa. »

L'infirmière sortit de son bureau et se figea quand elle vit Malfoy.

« Monsieur Malfoy, cette infirmerie n'est pas un lieu pour régler ses comptes, je vous prierai de sortir sur le champ ! »

« Et du calme ! Je suis là parce que messire Potter m'a fait demandé. Vous n'avez pas pris votre Actimel ce matin ? »

Devant le regard septique de Pompom, Harry rajouta :

« C'est vrai, madame, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. On a fait une sorte de trêve en fait. Il n'y aura pas de bain de sang dans votre infirmerie, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Très bien, si vous le dites, monsieur Potter. Mais le temps est venu pour monsieur Malfoy de partir, il est 20h30 et vous avez besoin de repos. Vous pourrez sortir demain matin. »

« Très bien. »

L'infirmière attendait que Draco sorte, mais les deux garçons semblaient assez gênés de sa présence et celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle leur dit juste qu'elle leur laissait 5 minutes pour se saluer et qu'elle reviendrait plus tard.

Une fois Pomfresh partie, Draco salua Harry, le plus simplement du monde et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Mais Ryry, étant en manque d'amour ( comme Nicolas ! mdr, délire avec 1 cop) se leva brusquement et retenu Draco par l'épaule. Il le fit se retourner et vint se blottir contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras en lui chuchotant juste : « Merci d'être là. »

Drake, pris au dépourvu, resserra quand même lui aussi ses bras autour d'Harry et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

« De rien Pom Pot ! »

« Arrête avec ce surnom débile ! » répondit Harry en lui donnant une légère baffe sur la tête.

« Aïe ! Mes neurones ! »

« Pour le peu que tu possèdes, un de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ! »

Draco le toisa d'un regard froid mais reprit son sourire et avec un clin d'œil lui répondit :

« Tu me paieras ça potter. » Et il partit de l'infirmerie, laissant là, un Harry, complètement aux anges.


	11. Et il ouvrit les yeux

**Hello le peuple de l'herbe, euh…non, le peuple lecteurs ! Comment ça va bien chez vous, dans votre vie d'à vous ?**

**RAR : **

**Sahada** : I''mm sorryyy so sorryyy ! Je sais pas pourquoi t'étais pas dedans. Mais j'en ai une idée. J'explique. Vu que j'ai peu d'heure de net en ce moment, ( modem toujours out), je me connecte pas longtemps, juste le temps de copier coller les nouvelles reviews pour y répondre, et là, ben j'ai du merder, j'ai du louper la tienne avec la souris, donc, tout est de la faute de ma main qui n'est pas douée. Bref, je suis désolée. Donc, pour te répondre : Oui, Ron allumeur est absolument divin, je trouve aussi. Quel homme ce rookmoot ! Il nous les fera toutes ! Merci de rester fidèle ! Et la prochaine fois, je t'oublie pas, promis ! lol

**virginie malfoy** : Salut. Bon déjà, j'apprécie moyen que tu t'appropries comme ça le nom de Mon homme ! Non mais, n'est pas Malfoy qui veut ! lol. Bon allez, je te pardonne, je sais que ce mec est irrésistible ! Alors 1 : Le Ryry n'a pas supporter la phrase de Drake plus la fatigue à cause de ces questions sur Draco et le stress de savoir si Draco l'aime ou pas, et tout ça et …bref, c'est à cause de Draco.

2 : Oui, Oli le retour, j'adore aussi. Et je suis désolée d'avoir à briser ton rêve, mais Dubois est gay, il fallait qu'il le soit ! lol. Tu verras pourquoi.

3 : Et Hermy, j'ai décidé en 5 minutes de la caser avec Dean Thomas, ( un hétéro, miracle !), parce que je savais vraiment pas avec qui la mettre.

**Yukikawaii-chan****** Oui, mon précieux potter, ça m'a bien fait rire aussi lol. Mais on s'en fout de Bibine, mon Olivier est plus important qu'elle pour l'histoire. Et pr le reste, ben merci très fort. Je ne dirais jamais assez que je vous adore de me soutenir comme ça. Ca me montre que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien et que ça plait à une poignée de personnes. Bisous.

**serpentis-draco** : Merci. C'est très concis tout ça ! lol. T'avais un train à prendre ? mdr. Mais ouais, l'histoire évolue, ça fait plaisir.

**Vert emeraude******: mdr. Non, t'es folle, là, si je fais mourir Harry, je meurs avec lui, avec la relation qu'Harry et Draco ont maintenant, ça serait impossible d'en tuer un, faudrait être sacrément sadique et une Slytherin pure et dure pour oser faire ça ! ( **Non, Aliz, tu n'es pas visée du tout ! )**

Et en plus, je ne veux pas mourir trucidée par les lecteurs ! lol.

**onarluca :** Lol, Merci. Tu dis rien, mais ça veut tout dire. Message reçu. Lol

**crystal d'avalon****** Et bien, c'est là, ça vient doucement mais sûrement.

**Mily Black** : oui, Matthew est enterré profond, malheureusement, il va ressortir le coquinou ! Et pour la réplique du film, non, j'ai pas trouvé, j'ai même demandé à des gens et rien ! Donc, help me ! **ça me triture le cerveau ! je veux savoir** ! lol. Bisous et merci.

**echizen D luffy** : mais qu'est ce qu'il a mon début de fic ? lol. va pleurer dans un coin Mais bon, tu te rattrapes quand même. Merci et heureuse que tu sois de retour !

**alinemcb54** : Merci. Bisous.

**Jessy :** et oui, c'était le piège du siècle ! Je pensais que tout le monde allait me tuer et non, vous êtes gentilles !

**Kalisca** : Oui, je sais, ça manque de slogan, mais il y a une raison, va lire ce que j'ai écrit plus bas dans les notes pour comprendre. Bisous et merci.

**MiloSnail******: Merci de ne pas sortir les armes. Lol. Et l'idée de Pompom, je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça, un déclic. Je trouvais cette scène un peu planplan alors, j'ai introduit notre Pompom nationale ! Bisous.

**just-lulu******: Merci. J'ai aussi fait l'expérience, y a pas longtemps de tout relire d'un coup, et je me suis bien marrée également, que de conneries dans mon misérable cerveau ! pffiouuu ! L'avantage sur vous, c'est que moi, j'avais la fin ! rire sadique

**Brunette** : Aahhh Lucius ! Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet n'est-ce pas ! Mais comme le fils est trop jeune pour moi et que je ne le vois pas finir avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, je me suis attaquée au père. Normal, il lui ressemble après tout ! lol. Trêve de plaisanteries douteuses, merci. Le rêve de Drake, t'appelle ça un mauvais rêve ? C'était ironique j'espère ! lol. Et oui, Draco va ouvrir les yeux, mais pas tout de suite. Lol, martyrisons le encore un peu avant ça.

**Vif d'or** : Heureuse que tu ne m'en veuilles pas ! Lol, ça m'a fait chié quand j'ai lu ta review, me suis dit « oups ». Ma pauvre. Quand j'aurais du gueulage à faire, ce qui j'espère n'arrivera plus, je le mettrais dans les notes, comme ça, personne ne sera visée ! Merci de suivre encore la fic, malgré la soufflante que tu t'es prise ! Et ouais, ça aurait été beaucoup trop rapide le lemon si vite, c'était pas prévu, mais il y a parmi vous, de fervent adepte du lemon et je voulais faire un pti cadeau ! lol. Bisous.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**NOTES **:

1) J'aimerais avoir le temps pour aller lire toutes les fics de ceux qui me laissent des reviews et qui ont publié des histoires, mais je n'ai pas de temps et en plus, vous savez si vous avez lu certains de mes mess, que j'ai des heures de net réduites, en effet, ma ligne n'est toujours pas réparée, et on entame la quatrième semaine, ça va gueuler si rien n'est fait d'ici la semaine prochaine, croyez moi ! Les Tiscali, Alice et compagnie, il n'ont jamais vu une Junkia en colère, croyez moi ! lol. Ca va leur faire tout drôle lol. Bref, tout ça pour dire, désolé, mais quand tout cela sera remis en ordre, _si ça arrive un jour_, je promets d'aller lire toutes vos fics, enfin, les HP/Dm, je ne lis que ça. Lol. Gros bisous à tous et merci d'être là.

2) Aussi dire que l'histoire se termine et va donc devenir **moins protubérante en publicité et slogan de tout genre, **enfin, j'essaie d'en placer quand même mais c'est pas trop évident vu l'histoire ou alors, c'est moi qui suis nulle. Donc, pardonnez moi de ne pas rire autant qu'avant. Là, il faut un peu plus de profondeur, il faut rentrer dans les sentiments de Drake et comme il n'est pas grave au point de se parler dans sa tête par slogan, dur de les mettre. Par contre, j'ai déjà un bon stock de nouvelles pubs et de phrases idiotes, qui trouveront leurs places sans problèmes dans la séquelle. Donc, ne desespérez pas cher public ! lol

3) Et informer que ce chapitre contiendra **une scène de violence**, bon, pas la super baston, mais quand Draco s'énerve vraiment, ça fait mal, le vieux Draco revient au galot. J'avais dit « pas de violence c'est les vacances ! » Mais vous le savez tous, les vacs sont finies ! Donc, la bagarre peut commencer ! lol.

Sur ce, la suite !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, quand Draco rentra dans la grande salle, il put voir SON Harry, complètement rétabli, riant gaiement avec ses amis. En passant, Drake capta son regard et lui fit un pti sourire qui mit le rose aux joues à Harry. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione regardait la scène, le regard rêveur. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ça crevait les yeux. Mais il fallait que Malfoy s'en rende compte. Pas gagné !

A la fin du petit déjeuner, une fois tout le monde rassasié, papi Dumby se leva et prit la parole pour annoncer que MADAME Bibine s'était blessée et qu'elle ne pourrait pas assurer les cours pendant un certain temps. Il fut ravi d'ajouter qu'à son plus grand bonheur, qu'un ancien élève avait eu l'amabilité de profiter de ses congés pour la remplacer et on put voir les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir sur Olivier Dubois. Il était habillé d'un jean assez moulant et d'un polo rouge qui mettait en valeur son teint. Toutes les filles présentes poussèrent un pti « ahhh » de plaisir en voyant le canon qu'était devenu Dubois. Le problème, c'est que les filles n'étaient pas les seuls à mater, en effet, on pouvait compter plusieurs garçons qui en avaient lâché leurs couverts et bavaient pratiquement devant Olivier. Et parmi ces garçons, on pouvait distinguer un Potter, carrément hypnotisé et figé sur sa chaise. Draco, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup Dubois, rivalité Quidditchienne oblige, se mit à le détester complètement quand il aperçut le regard d'Harry fixé sur lui et omnubilé par son entrée.

_« Je vois pas ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce bouffon ! »_ pensa Drake.

A ses côtés, Zabini siffla de ravissement et dit :

« Waouhh, mais c'est qu'il a bien poussé Dubois. Tu crois que l'expression dur comme Dubois se confirme avec lui ? J'irais bien vérifier. »

Drake afficha un regard de la mort qui tue en direction de Blaise et celui-ci s'exclama :

« Ok, chasse gardée, j'ai pigé. »

Ce qui désola encore plus Draco c'est qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et que Dubois en passant lui adressa un grand sourire, pas très catholique selon Drake. Draco se leva soudain, pris d'une grande envie d'étrangler le beau gosse dragueur de SON Potter à lui, personnel qui est à lui et qui lui appartient.

« Tu fais quoi là ? Des hémorroïdes peut-être ? » dit Blaise.

Draco se rendant compte de son levage sans raison, se rassit en fusillant du regard Dubois et en promettant de toujours avoir un œil sur lui, pour savoir où celui-ci allait mettre ses mains et surtout sa _baguette_.

Une fois tout le monde remis du choc, les élèves sortirent de la salle, non sans saluer glamoureusement le nouveau professeur de vol, quelque peu gêné par tant d'attention.

_« C'est ça ! Fais ton gêné ! Comme si ça te plaisait pas, PAUVRE CON ! »_ pensa Drake en sortant lui aussi de la salle.

Plus tard, après les cours du matin, Dubois parti à la recherche d'Harry. Il devait reconnaître que le petit Potter chétif avait bien changé et il le trouvait plutôt à son goût. Oui, Oli était gay ! Après tout, ce n'était pas son élève, il pouvait donc fricoter quelque peu avec un étudiant, sans crainte d'être renvoyé à l'expéditeur.

Dubois croisa Harry Ron et Hermione dans un couloir, et les trois compères s'empressèrent d'aller à sa rencontre, Harry en tête de file, un gigantesque sourire béat fixé sur le visage.

« Salut Olivier. J'étais très content quand on m'a dit que tu venais remplacer Bibine. Ca fait très plaisir de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, ça me fait très plaisir, Harry. » dit Olivier avec un regard prédateur, fixant Ryry de haut en bas.

« Eh Olivier, alors, ça fait quoi de jouer en équipe nationale , » dit Ron.

« Oh, c'est bien. » répondit Olivier, fixant toujours Harry. « Dis moi Harry, comment vont tes cours ? »

« Ca se passe bien. Et le Quidditch va bien aussi. Mais je me disais, peut être pourrais tu me montrer quelques nouvelles techniques que tu aurais appris en équipe nationale, histoire de mettre encore plus la raclée aux Slytherins. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. On peut se retrouver ce soir, vers 18h au terrain de Quidditch. »

« Et quand t'as battu l'équipe des Faucons Sauvages ( connais pas de noms d'équipe de Quidditch moi, alors j'invente.), waoouuhhh, j'ai vu le match et c'était exceptionnel.. »

Et Ron continuait à monologuer, ne se rendant pas compte du tout que Dubois dévorait Harry du regard et qu'il se foutait complètement de ce que pouvait raconter notre ami Ronald.

Hermione ayant remarqué depuis le début le manège de Dubois, ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel et intervint :

« Olivier, allo la terre ! Je crois que Ron essaye de communiquer avec toi. »

« Ron ? Quel Ron ? Ah oui, pardon, je suis bête, tu disais ? J'étais absorbé ailleurs. » répondit Olivier en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres à l'attention d'Harry.

« J'ai vu ça oui. » répondit Hermione.

Ron, vexé, ne voulut pas se répéter et partit d'un pas furieux, dégoûté d'avoir été ainsi ignoré.

Hermione riait silencieusement et après qu'Harry ait confirmé le rendez-vous avec Dubois, tous trois repartirent s'occuper à autre chose.

Le soir venu, Harry se mis sur son trente et un et se rendit, tout guilleret vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Dubois se montra plus que pervers envers lui, et Harry comprit bien vite les intentions d'Olivier. Loin de se sentir gêné, Harry jouait pourtant un rôle d'ingénu, faisait croire à Dubois qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que ce dernier voulait de lui. Pourtant les allusions de Dubois étaient plus que flagrantes. Des phrases comme « Concentre toi sur mon balai Harry. » « Tiens le plus penché Harry » « Ne te raidis pas autant Harry. » le tout, prononcé avec une voix suave ne pouvaient pas porter à confusion. Dubois était en train d'allumer Harry de la pire des manières et le feu grandissait de plus en plus vite dans le corps de notre petit Griffyndor.

Arrivé à la fin de l'entraînement, les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller se doucher ( ben tiens) ensemble, comme de bien entendu et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires Griffys. Mais planqué dans l'ombre, sous les gradins, un blond très très furieux avait regardé la scène et son sang bouillait dangereusement. Il décida de suivre discrètement les deux hommes et d'un wingardium leviosa se fit voleter pour atteindre la fenêtre et voir ce qui se passait.

Les choses commençaient doucement à l'intérieur des vestiaires, l'ancien et l'actuel Griffy parlaient tactique de jeu et rien ne laissait penser qu'il pourrait se passer des choses malsaines dans cet endroit. Et pourtant, la situation se gâta quand Dubois, agacé par cette discussion sans fondement qui ne l'amenait pas au but recherché, décida d'attaquer franco.

« En tout cas, je trouve que t'as beaucoup changé Harry, et en bien. L'entraînement t'a musclé et ta tactique de jeu est époustouflante, en fait, c'est plutôt toi qui est époustouflant. Si j'osais, je dirais même sexy.. »

« Oh, merci Olivier. Je trouve que t'as changé aussi et pour rien te cacher, t'es plutôt pas mal non plus. »

Les doigts de Draco étaient en train de griffer le rebord de la fenêtre et le bruit que faisaient ses dents n'était vraiment pas rassurant.

_« Tu vas le lâcher, sac à merde ! »_ pensa t'il.

Harry, maintenant sur de lui et que son attirance pour Olivier était réciproque, se rapprocha et commença à déboutonner la cape de l'uniforme d'Olivier, prétextant qu'il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette pièce et qu'il allait attraper froid le pauvre chou.

Dubois, pas si con que ça, compris tout de suite le message et ni une ni deux, colla Harry à lui et pris possession de ses lèvres. Draco dut fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de vomir et de tomber dans les pommes. Il avait mal dans une région situé au dessus du diaphragme et c'était pas très normal.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il put voir Dubois caressant le torse d'Harry sous sa chemise d'une main et l'autre main s'évertuant à dégrafer un à un les boutons de la dite chemise. Harry quand à lui n'était pas en reste et laissait ses mains s'égarer quelque part près du postérieur de Dubois avec une envie visible.

S'en fut beaucoup trop pour Draco. Il sauta tel une gazelle, mais une gazelle furieuse, du bord de la fenêtre ou il s'était perché et se rua dans le vestiaire, voulant à tout prix arrêter ce spectacle de bave se mélangeant.

Harry et Dubois stoppèrent net leurs activités quand ils virent débarquer dans la pièce un grand blond, rouge de colère qui se mit à crier à l'attention de Dubois :

« Tu crois être en train de faire quoi là ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry rouge de honte et furieux d'avoir été interrompu dans un si bon moment.

Drake ne fit même pas attention à Harry et se précipita sur Dubois, qui, paniqué se recula jusqu'au mur.

« Je veux plus JAMAIS que tu poses une de tes sales paluches sur lui, c'est clair ? Sale connard ! » Rugit Draco, avant de lui envoyer une droite monumentale.

Harry était pétrifié. Dubois s'écroula au sol, le visage en sang et Draco se rendit compte trop tard de son geste emporté. Cherchant un quelconque soutien dans le regard d'Harry et un moyen de se faire pardonner, il se retourna et se rapprocha de lui, une crainte bien visible dans ses yeux orageux.

Harry sentait la haine à plein nez, c'est à peine si de la fumée ne lui sortait pas des oreilles. Draco, ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner, tira Harry vers lui et le plaqua au mur, les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

La haine d'Harry se métamorphosa soudain en désir, sentiment incontrôlable quand Malfoy se tenait à moins de 10 centimètres de lui. Mais Draco, voyant ce changement subite se sentit bafoué et vexé et même si il crevait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle du balafré de ses rêves, il afficha une expression furieuse et lui dit avec rage :

« Va te faire foutre Potter, puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! »

Puis, il partit comme une bombe à travers la porte et courut vers le château, afin de martyriser quelques premières années pour se calmer les nerfs. Il ne fit pas attention aux larmes qui vinrent mouiller son visage sur le trajet jusqu'à Hogwarts et rentra dans le château en fusillant du regard chaque personne qu'il croisait.

Après le départ de Draco, Harry s'était laissé glisser contre le mur et répétait inlassablement : »Merde merde merde merde MERDE » hurla t'il.

« Euh, personne voudrait s'occuper de moi, je me sens pas très bien là ! » dit la voix de Dubois, toujours effondré contre le mur, le nez en sang.

Harry reprenant connexion avec la réalité, se leva pour aller porter secours à Olivier et l'aida à marcher pour se rendre jusqu' à l'infirmerie. En chemin, il fit une légère pause pour lui faire promettre de ne pas dire que c'était Drake qui était à l'origine de ça et de prétexter que tout était de la faute d'Harry qui s'était énervé. Dubois fut surpris que Potter veuille défendre Draco, se rappelant très bien la haine farouche que se vouaient les deux ennemis à l'époque où il était encore élève à Hogwarts, mais devant le regard supplicateur d' Harry, il promis de se taire et de laisser Harry parler.

L'infirmière parut septique devant la version d'Harry mais voyant que Dubois le soutenait, elle du prendre en compte ce mensonge et averti Harry, que même si soi disant, c'était la faute d'une phrase non appropriée de Monsieur Dubois, elle devrait en référer à Dumbledore car on ne pouvait pas frapper un professeur et resté impuni. Harry accepta le sentence de Dumbledore sans rechigner, c'est-à-dire, des heures de colles pendant une semaine avec Mac Go et une interdiction de sortie pour le prochain week-end à Préaulard. Dire que tout était de la faute de Draco. Il allait le retrouver et lui casser la figure. Harry partit, furieux, à la recherche de Draco et quand au hasard d'un couloir, il le croisa, il le chopa par le col et l'entraîna dans une salle vide. Il ferma la porte d'un sort et insonorisa la pièce. Il savait qu'il allait crier et fort.

**« Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Tu te rends compte que t'as cassé la gueule à un prof ! T'aurais pu être viré pour ça ! Mais bien sûr , moi en gentil Griffy, j'ai sauvé tes fesses. C'est moi qui suis puni maintenant, j'espère que t'es content de toi ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi je te parle au lieu de te bourriner la tronche ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé dans ton cerveau dépourvu de neurones ? »**

Draco se recroquevillait sur lui-même à chaque parole d'Harry. Il l'avait couvert, il s'était dénoncé à sa place. Draco se sentit soudain particulièrement honteux et voulu ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser mais une boule au fond de sa gorge l'empêchait de parler, une boule renfermant les images d'Harry dans les bras de Dubois, s'embrassant, se caressant.

Harry, devant l'air triste de Draco se radoucit peu à peu et son cœur se fendilla quand il aperçut une larme venir inonder la joue de Drake.

Pris de pitié ( brave griffy va) il s'avança doucement vers Malfoy et mit ses deux mains sur son visage en le forçant à relever sa tête.

« J'arrive pas à expliquer ton comportement, il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Draco, explique moi, s'il te plait. » dit Harry, radoucit, avec une voix caressante.

Mais Draco ne se laissa pas attendrir par les douces paroles d'Harry, toujours aussi furieux et se sentant trompé et trahi, il fit face à Harry et lâcha d'un trait :

« Va retrouver ton cher capitaine et oublie moi. »

Il arracha les mains d'Harry de son visage et partit de la salle, l'âme complètement chamboulée.

Ryry, détruit de l'intérieur, se força à ravaler ses larmes et sortit peu après de la salle, l'esprit torturé de questions.

Puis, décidant que Draco avait fait son choix, il se renfrogna et repartit en direction de l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention de finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec Olivier.

Il arriva et trouva Dubois, toujours allongé sur le lit blanc, le visage gonflé mais nettoyé et bien qu'il ne fut plus très sexy avec son nez tordu par le coup de Draco, il lui susurra :

« Quand tu sors de là, je veux que tu me prennes, autant de fois que tu voudras, et partout où tu voudras. »

Olivier afficha une mine septique et répondit :

« Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Mais tu me fais quoi là ? »

« Harry, assied toi et raconte moi ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy. Tu veux pas le protéger sans raison. Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? »

Les larmes qu'Harry retenait depuis la sortie de la salle ne purent rester en lui plus longtemps et il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant sur l'épaule de Dubois.

Il se livra alors à lui et lui raconta son attirance pour Draco qui s'était transformé en amour au fil du temps et de leur rapprochement, mais qu'il ne savait pas où Drake en était et que tout ça lui faisait peur.

Dubois, oubliant pour un temps son côté allumeur, rassura Harry en lui disant que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute, et que le comportement de Draco ne laissait planer aucun mystère. Il avait fait une crise de jalousie aigue et si il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre, Dubois allait l'y aider. C'est pourquoi les deux garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord et sans que jamais ça n'aille plus loin entre eux, d'opérer un petit jeu de séduction afin de réveiller un peu les sentiments de Draco.

Drake fut particulièrement sur les nerfs pendant une semaine, temps que Dubois resta à Hogwards et faisait son possible pour détourner son regard quand il voyait passer Harry et Dubois, main dans la main ou roucoulant dans un couloir ou encore se chuchotant des choses à la fin des repas. Il se rendait bien compte que son attitude envers Harry n'était pas normale et peu à peu, il commençait à se rendre compte de l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour le Griffy. A ce moment là, on pouvait dire que Matthew était oublié et enterré au fond de son esprit et qu'Harry y prenait toute la place.

Le matin où Dubois repartit de l'école, Drake se dit qu'il avait réagi comme un con et qu'il allait perdre son ami et sûrement futur amant à cause d'une stupide jalousie mal placée. Après tout, Potter n'était pas avec lui et il n'avait aucun droit sur sa vie privée. Mais il fallait qu'il le récupère par n'importe quel moyen ! Fort de ses nouvelles convictions, il se rendit à la tour d'astronomie, là où il avait vu Potter partir. Il le trouva, le visage exposé à l'air frais en train de lire un livre et il le trouva spécialement envoûtant. Mais, Draco étant le manque de délicatesse faite homme entama la conversation de la pire des manières et il allait le payer.

« Alors, il est parti. T'es dégoûté hein ? »

« Non, même pas »

« Attends, tu l'as pas lâcher pendant tout le temps qu'il était là. Va pas me faire croire que ton pauvre petit cœur de Griffy n'est pas brisé. »

« Mon cœur n'est pas brisé. Je l'aime pas. Toi tu me les brises par contre et sévère ! »

« Ouh là, t'énerves pas contre moi. C'est pas de ma faute si ton mec s'est barré sans toi. Si t'avais mis du Axe, je suis sûr qu'il serait encore là. N'oublies pas l'effet Axe, plus t'en mets, plus t'en as !»

« Mais ferme là, c'est pas mon mec ! T'es vraiment trop con ! Et tu me fais chié avec tes pubs !» Dit Harry en jetant par terre le livre qu'il tenait et en s'engageant d'un pas furieux en direction de la sortie.

Draco ne chercha pas à le retenir, il réfléchissait.

_« T'es vraiment trop con ! bien sûr que je suis con, c'est pas une nouvelle ! J'étais sur qu'il l'aimait pourtant. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je lui ai fait une scène quand je l'ai vu l'embrasser. Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. Je suis vraiment con, ça se confirme. »_ (NdA : et lent surtout !)

Après sa courte réflexion sur la connerie de son cerveau, Drake se résolut à rattraper Harry et il partit en courant. C'est au bout des escaliers de la tour qu'il le trouva et le bâillonna carrément pour le forcer à remonter avec lui. Harry, qui avait pris du muscle mais qui était loin d'avoir la force de Draco et qui en plus, faisait plus d'une tête de moins que lui, ne réussit même pas à se débattre et finit par lâcher prise pour se laisser emmener à la tour.

Une fois arrivé, Drake le déposa délicatement sur le sol et pris place face à lui.

Son visage était fermé, mais quand il releva les yeux vers Harry, il avait vraiment l'air désolé de tout ça.

« Excuse moi, je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais pas tout ça. Il se passe des trucs en ce moment dans ma tête et je sais plus où j'en suis. Ca me fout la trouille et tu sais comme je peux être trouillard. »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Dis moi comment je peux me faire pardonner, je t'en pris. Je…J'ai pas envie de te perdre tu sais. »

« Déjà, j'aurais voulu que tu présentes des excuses à Olivier, mais c'est trop tard. Enfin, tu peux toujours lui écrire. »

Malfoy fit une grimace mais capitula tout de même.

« Si tu veux, je le ferais. »

« Bien, mais ça suffit pas. Non seulement t'as frappé un prof mais en plus, je me sui fait punir à ta place, va falloir que tu rames pour que je te pardonne. »

« Demande moi ce que tu veux, dans la mesure du possible, je le ferais. »

Harry eut soudain une idée grotesque mais c'est tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là.

« J'aimerais que tu trouve des slogans de tes célèbres pubs, qui me mettent en valeur, que tu me complimentes en fait, je te dirais quand j'en aurais assez. »

« Je croyais que je te faisais chié avec mes pubs ? Et c'est pas facile ça, trouver des compliments sur toi ? C'est pire que mission impossible. »

Harry le foudroya du regard et dit d'un ton hautain : « Très bien, comme tu voudras. » Et il commença à se lever.

Draco le rattrapa par la manche et dit :

« Tu me laisses 5 minutes de recherche ? »

« Oui, cherche cherche mon bon Draco. Parce qu'il va t'en falloir des pubs pour te rattraper. » dit Harry en se rasseyant.

Draco se concentra et après plusieurs minutes de recherche il commença à réciter plusieurs pubs remasterisées par ses soins.

« Potter, les Weasters original ne sont rien comparés à toi, parce que t'es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

« Mouais, bof. »

« Les yeux de Potter, des sensations purs. »

« Un peu mieux. »

« C'est bien, c'est beau, c'est Pot Pot. »

« Tu régresse là. »

« Pfff, euh…Un Potter ou je fais un malheur ! » s'écria Drake.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Attends j'ai mieux. » dit Draco et il planta son regard dans celui d'Harry, en laissant passer toute la sincérité dont il était capable avant de chuchoter :

« Harry, trop bon pour être partagé. »

Le dit Harry se sentit fondre et afficha un sourire conquis.

Drake savait qu'il avait gagné, il le lisait dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Ok, arrête toi là, t'es à demi pardonné. Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

« D'accord Jean Pierre. Merci de me supporter Harry. »

« De rien Draco. Parfois t'as vraiment des réactions ridicules, mais je t'aime bien quand même. »

_« Moi, je crois que je t'aime tout court balafré… »_ pensa Drake. (NdA : YOUPI ! Enfin ! lol)

« Bon, si on descendait maintenant, je commence à me peler ici. » dit Draco.

« Ouais, on y va. »

Et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent de la tour, très proche l'un de l'autre. Un coin de l'esprit de Draco eut une idée saugrenue mais il l'écouta malgré tout et pendant qu'ils descendaient l'escalier côte à côte, il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Harry, pris au dépourvu, sursauta un instant et regarda Malfoy qui, lui, fixait un point loin devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry sourit également et serra un peu plus sa main dans celle de Draco. Peut-être Draco ne l'aimait-il pas encore, mais il allait l'aimer tôt ou tard, Harry en était sûr à présent.

Ils se quittèrent en bas des marches, se souriant et Draco lâcha le plus doucement qu'il put la main d'Harry en y ajoutant une douce caresse. Il commença à s'éloigner, puis revint sur ses pas.

« Mon Pom Pot doux et onctueux ? »

« Tu m'énerves blondasse ! » dit Harry sans se retourner.

Mais Drake lui courut après et le serra contre lui, le dos d'Harry collé au torse chaud de Draco.

« J'ai oublié une pub tout à l'heure, te concernant. » lui chuchota t'il.

« Ah ? Laquelle ? » demanda Harry, curieux et profondément rouge.

« Je suis sûre que t'es comme le Coca, avec toi, c'est toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.. » souffla Draco d'une voix plus que suggestif dans le creux de l'oreille d'Harry. Il ajouta à cela un bon coup de rein bien placé qui fit frémir Harry et balada l'espace d'un instant ses mains sur le torse du brun à travers ses vêtements.

« J'ai hâte que tu me laisses vérifier… » continua Draco, en lui léchant lentement le creux du cou.

Harry voulut se retourner, sentant ses jambes flageoler et choper au plus vite la bouche de Drake mais celui-ci avait anticipé l'action et s'éloignait déjà, d'une démarche nonchalante.

Harry fulminait.

« Tu pers rien pour attendre ! » cria t'il a Malfoy à l'autre bout du couloir.

Puis, Harry rentra dans le dortoir Griffys, positivement affolé par un magnifique Slytherin et courut sous une douche, plutôt froide afin de se remettre de ses émotions.

Ce soir là, Harry s'endormit, un peu moins frustré, confiant pour l'avenir et rassuré quand aux sentiments de Draco.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sans me la péter, j'aime ce chapitre, car Drake évolue considérablement et l'arrivée de Dubois lui a donné un coup de booste ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour les gens ! Et oui, le retour de la vengeuse ! N'importe quoi moi ! Bref, je suis navrée du plus profond de mon petit cœur meurtri pour le retard accumulé pour le postage de ce chapitre mais c'est à l'insu de mon plein gré ! Toujours pas de net. Là, je poste de chez une copine et je sens que ça va être galère car son ordi rame ! lol. En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous souvenez encore de moi et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai pu avoir à l'écrire. Moins de rire et légèrement plus d'action sont au programme mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, on rentre dans le moi profond de Draco et c'est que ça réfléchit là dedans ! Je ne sais pas si je serais en mesure de poster le chap 13 la semaine prochaine, donc, je ne promets rien d'avance. Sur ce, je vous embrasse toutes et tous très fort et bonne lecture !

Spécial dédicace à Aliz, Céc et Mathieu ! Mes 3 Slyth préférés qui me manquent beaucoup !

Biizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, deux garçons se réveillèrent, le coeur léger, comme flottant sur un nuage.

Draco après s'être préparé, sortit de son dortoir accompagné de ses habituels bouledogs ( Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson) et de son ami, fidèle entre tous, Blaise Zabini.

Le quatuor passa devant le trio rival et Zabini pour tester un peu le changement de Drake par rapport à Potter eut une idée géniale.

« Dis moi, mon prince, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas embêté un peu notre cher Potty le balafré. Bon je sais, vous avez cette histoire de deal de je sais pas quoi, mais ça n'empêche pas que t'as quand même le droit de l'emmerder un peu. Ca me manque tu sais vos joutes verbales. »

« Ouais c'est vrai, je vais aller le malmener un peu, ça me mettra en forme. »

_« Et comme ça, je pourrais en profiter pour le mater de plus près. »_

Malfoy alla donc se poster devant Harry et avant de dire un seul mot, il désigna discrètement Blaise de la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Clin d'œil que Harry comprit comme un « on nous observe alors joue le jeu ». Harry sourit discrètement et décida de rentrer dans le jeu de Draco.

« Tiens, mon Potty ! Qu'est ce que t'attends comme ça avec cet air empoté ? »

« Mais rien, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« M'en fous ! Attends tends tends tends c'est la ptite là bas qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Et tu sais pas comment l'aborder. Ah, je t'aurais bien aidé Potter, mais je suis un peu occupé là, vois-tu ? »

« Mais non, pas du tout, j'ai … »

« Ecoute Potter, tu sais quoi ? T'as de la chance, c'est mon jour de bonté. Tu veux une leçon c'est ça … Alors observe l'artiste et prends des notes ! »

Drake s'avança à pas feutré en réajustant sa cape. Il s'arrêta à 10 cm à peine de la jeune fille, pris appui avec son bras contre la pierre et plaqua son regard dans celui de la fille.

« Salut ma jolie »

« Euh…Salut… » (gloussage poussé à son paroxysme)

« J'adore ton jean. »

« Ouais, ….il est bleu. » (regard niai).

La fille bavait presque devant lui. (NdA : on la comprends)

Et Harry bouillait de l'intérieur. Cette p… bavant devant SON homme !

_« Calme calme calme calme calme ! Vengeance vengeance vengeance ! » _

« Dis moi, ça te dirait qu'on se voit ce soir dans un coin tranquille, disons ma chambre ? »

« Moi ? » répondit la niaise.

_« Non, greluche, Benoit XVI ! »_ pensa Draco.

« Oui, toi ! »

« Ben, ouais, pourquoi pas. »

« Ah mais mince ! J'ai un truc super important de prévu ce soir, j'avais complètement oublié ; dit Draco en frappant sa tête du plat de sa main ; Désolé, ça sera pour une prochaine fois. » Et Drake s'éloigna en laissant plantée là, la fille, complètement dépitée.

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry, près, très près et en se collant presque à lui, lui demanda : « Alors, convaincu ? »

« Pas tout à fait » répondit Harry, un sourire machiavélique au coin des lèvres. _« vengeance vengeance vengeance »_

« Qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus Potter ? » répondit Drake en se détachant d'Harry quelque peu énervé. (C'est pour du faux hein ! lol)

« Ben, je me dis qu'une élève de troisième année est une cible plutôt facile. Si tu es un séducteur comme tu le dis, tu dois être capable d'avoir n'importe qui. Tu devras séduire une personne difficile à amadouer pour me convaincre. »

« Hum, et qui comme personne ? »

« Ben, j'en sais rien, essaye sur moi. » Répondit Harry, tout sourire.

_« Ah, je m'y attendais pas à celle là. »_ pensa Drake.

« QUOI ? Mais t'es MALADE Potter ? »

« Pas grave, tant pis si t'as la trouille. » dit Harry en s'éloignant pendant que dans sa tête, le compte à rebours débutait : _« 5…..4…..3…..2…..1….. »_

« Attends ! J'ai pas la trouille Potter ! »

_« Bingo ! Touchez au point sensible d'un Malfoy, c'est-à-dire l'honneur et vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous voulez ! Comme je suis trop fort ! C'est qui le meilleur : c'est Ryry ! »_

Harry se retourna et leva un sourcil, septique.

« Bon, ok, tu l'auras voulu. » Répondit Draco. « Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop facile, t'es prévenu là, je le ferais quand je le sentirais, prépare toi Potter, tu résisteras pas plus de 2 minutes, je te le promets. »

« Pari tenu ! Quand tu veux Malfoy. »

_« Et aussi où tu veux, dans le sens que tu veux, comment tu veux, bref, fais de moi tout ce que tu veux ! » _

Blaise avait tout observé et n'avait en rien loupé les regards complices qu'avaient échangé Harry et Draco tout au long de leur discussion. Il sentait qu'il allait vite découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le masque de Draco.

La journée se déroula calmement pour tout le monde et arriva la soirée où bon nombre d'évènements décisifs allaient encore se produire.

Dans la grande salle, le dîner venait d'être servi, et une bonne ambiance régnait à la table des Griffys. Harry discutait tranquillement avec Herm et Ron était plongé comme d'habitude dans son assiette de purée. A ce moment là, Dean fit l'erreur de sa vie. Il prit sa fourchette et plongea dans l'assiette de Ron pour goûter à la purée qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tester. Ron bondit devant lui, en protégeant son assiette et rugit à l'attention de Dean **: « RON PAS FAIRE CADEAU DE SON MANGER ! »**

Dean se secoua pour vérifier si il n'avait pas rêvé et en voyant la mine de Ron rouge de colère, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Les autres, à la table étaient morts de rire, et Harry, trois fois plus que les autres. Il se tourna vers Hermione, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux et dit : « Alors, ça, si on me l'avait raconter, je l'aurais jamais cru ! Je savais qu'il tenait à sa nourriture, mais à ce point là ? »

Herm : « Et encore, ça c'est rien, l'autre jour, c'est Ginny qui a essayé de lui piquer une pomme de terre et on a eu droit à « **Touche pas à ma bouffe ou je te bouffe ».**

Harry redoubla son fou rire, écroulé sur la table, en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil, qui commençait à réaliser que toute l'attention de la table était fixée sur lui. Il haussa les épaules, reposa son assiette et continua son repas en ignorant les sourires de ses amis autour de lui.

« Quand même, pauvre Dean, il avait pas mérité ça. » dit Hermione avec une petite moue enfantine. Harry la regarda en haussant un sourcil de scepticisme et commença à se poser des questions, quand Herm, ayant vu l'air qu'il avait pris, se mit à rougir des pieds à la tête.

_« Tiens, une histoire à creuser ça… » _se dit Harry.

A l'autre bout de la salle, un Slytherin avait suivi la scène et avait rit aussi, intérieurement bien sûr, de l'attitude stupide de Weasley. Puis son regard s'était attardé sur Harry, mort de rire, et il ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il riait. Son visage était comme éclairé. Draco réalisa alors, que finalement, séduire Harry ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Il avait pris le temps de détailler le corps du Griffy et n'avais pas été déçu. Il n' y avait rien à jeter, à part peut être, l'espèce de touffe informe qui lui servait de cheveux. Drake, préparant déjà son plan de séduction avancée ne fit pas attention à Blaise qui arrivait derrière lui. Blaise mit sa main sur les épaules de Drake et par inadvertance, frôla un de ses si précieux cheveux blonds.

Draco : « Tu touches à un seul de mes cheveux, je te castre, Zabini ! »

Zabini retira vivement sa main, tenant à son entrejambe. Il s'assit à côté de Draco, prudemment et lui tendit un bol de mousse au chocolat, tout sourire. Draco, voyant son dessert préféré arriver devant lui, se jeta sur la cuillère et commença à se goinfrer comme jamais, sans retenue, de mousse. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver avec une jolie moustache chocolatée et sous le regard ébahi de Zabini, continua à l'engloutir bouchée sur bouchée, sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Blaise : « Dray, t'as vu comment tu manges ? T'as pas honte ? »

Drake, avalant sa 30ème bouchée, répondit : « Non, et puis, c'est tellement bon la honte ! »

_« Mon dieu_, pensa Zabini. _Mai qui nous l'a changé comme ça ? » _

« C'est Charles qui a fait ça ? »

« Charles qui ? » demanda Blaise.

« Charles Gervais ! Il est odieux mais c'est divin ! »

Pansy arriva derrière Draco, un bol de mousse au chocolat dans les mains, quand soudain, Crabbe se leva au même moment. Les grands pieds de Crabbe se prirent dans le banc et il s'écroula à terre, faisant de même tomber Pansy, qui lâcha le bol de mousse en l'air. Le dit bol alla s'étaler sur la chevelure de Drake et sur une partie des vêtements de Blaise.

Draco, la tête à présent complètement marron, fulminait. Il regarda Pansy de telle façon, que celle-ci crut qu'elle allait y passer pour de bon. En faisant son possible pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et Avada Kedavriser ces deux imbéciles, il se leva, le visage essayant de garder un minimum de fierté vu la situation et commença à s'éloigner, suivi de Blaise, qui râlait pour la tache qui avait pris place sur son beau pantalon en lin beige tout neuf, qui lui moulait le popotin comme un gant ( C.K. arrête de baver, je te vois !).

« Non mais tu te rends compte, le prix qu'il m'a coûté, comment je vais faire partir ça ! » rugit Zabini, en marchant d'un pas rageur au milieu de la grande salle.

Drake se retourna violemment.

« Mais on s'en fout de ton pantalon Zabini, ça se rachète ! Lâche moi ! T'as vu ma tête ! **Tu vois pas que je suis au bord de la dépression capillaire là ?** Alors, arrête de geindre ! »

Harry qui avait arrêté de rire depuis un bon moment déjà, reprit de plus belle, en apercevant, Malfoy, couvert de mousse, le visage contrarié, crier à qui voulait l'entendre, que sans sa chevelure limpide, sa vie était fichue. En séchant ses larmes, il pensa à une scène pas drôle du tout et plutôt dangereuse pour lui. De voir, Malfoy, ainsi couvert de mousse au chocolat le fit penser à lui, parcourant de sa langue, le corps du Slytherin pour le nettoyer du mieux qu'il pouvait de cette agression de mélange chocolaté sur sa peau si claire. Rougissant affreusement, il porta son regard dans les yeux du Slyth, qui avait ralenti le pas, en voyant Harry rire de lui, mais qui avait aussi repéré son manège et les yeux d'Harry le déshabillant allègrement.

Il fit un sourire en coin et murmura entre ses lèvres « Tu veux lécher Potter ? »

Harry comprit bien vite l'allusion et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, en reprenant son calme. Malfoy satisfait, sortit de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres, plus que décidé à mettre en application au plus vite ses dons de dragueur invétéré pour profiter pleinement du pauvre petit Potty sans défense. Hermione avait bien vu les regards et la phrase prononcée par Draco et ça ne l'a surpris que très peu. Pourtant, la provocation de Malfoy lui avait semblé étrange. Depuis quand, Draco s'était t'il mis à faire du charme à Harry, au plein milieu de la grande salle ? Peut-être que les choses avançaient plus vite que prévu finalement.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et avoir changé de vêtements, Draco et Blaise sortirent de leurs dortoirs pour se rendre au stade pour un entraînement improvisé de Quidditch.

Draco avançait avec Blaise, quand il aperçut Potter au détour d'un couloir, marchant seul, la tête dans les nuages. Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur le visage de Draco et il décida que c'était le bon moment pour prouver à Potter que son charme était incomparable, inimitable, indécrottable et autres adjectifs en able.

« Hum, mon Potter, je vais te faire me supplier »

« Pourquoi Potter te supplierait ? »

« J'ai parlé à voix haute ? »

« Je crois bien que oui, ou alors, j'ai des mirages auditifs »

« Merde »

« Alors t'attends quoi ? Vas –y. Mais avant, je préfère te prévenir, t'as un gros bouton purulent qui bourgeonne sur ton nez ! » Dit Blaise en prenant un air concentré.

« N'importe quoi crétin ! »

Draco songea quand même à trouver une glace au plus vite pour vérifier les paroles de Blaise.

« Me dis pas que tu hésites, tu sais bien que tu es parfait Draco. »

« Je sais. Gilette c'est mon deuxième prénom, tu savais pas ? »

« Pub moldue, je suppose »

« Dans le mile Emile. »

« Draco, la perfection au masculinnnn » fredonna Drake.

« Tu me désespères Drake, tu sais ça ? »

« Bon laisse moi, je me concentre. »

« Dis moi, si on corsait un peu les choses ? »

« Je sens encore une idée à la con typique Zabini et ça ne me rassure pas »

« Je me disais juste que le séduire, c'était bien beau mais c'était pas un exploit, par contre, si t'arrivait à l'embrasser et à le... peloter un peu, ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes. »

« Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ? C'est ça ? Blaise, je vais vraiment songer à t'envoyer à Sainte mangouste ! »

« Attends, réfléchis, t'imagines la honte que ça sera si tu racontes à tout le monde que le parfait petit Potter, si parfaitement héroïque et si parfaitement hétéro a roulé une pelle à son ennemi ? Ca te ferait une pub d'enfer et pour lui, ça serait la honte suprême, il se planquerai pendant 6 mois avec une rumeur pareille, me dis pas que t'as pas envie de le prendre à son propre jeu et de le ridiculiser ? »

_« Embrasser Potter, le faire gémir mon nom contre un mur du couloir, sentir son souffle léger dans mon cou, passer mes mains sur son corps brûlant ? Hum, Zabini, parfois, t'as des idées **excellentes** ! »_

« Bon, si on voit les choses sous cet angle, j'avoue que c'est tentant. .. Ok, je marche, je dois faire quoi ? »

« Ben je propose un baiser sans la langue… en tt cas au début, puis tu continues ta séduction pour finir par arriver à lui rouler une pelle, mais pas une pelle forcée, il faut qu'il te supplie presque de lui bouffer la bouche. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Et ça serait pas mal de finir par une main baladeuse sur son torse qui descend et descend et desc... »

« Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, la main s'arrêtera là ! _« En tout cas, pour aujourd'hui. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard, disons, le plus rapidement possible, genre ce soir… » _ « Ok, je suis partant mais il me faudra une preuve. »

« Pas de problème. » Blaise sortit sa baguette et prit dans sa poche une petite boîte noire, il prononça le sort «augmento » pour l'agrandir et en sortit une petite caméra moldue.

« Ah la fameuse caméra. » Dit Draco.

Sur ce, Drake fit signe à Blaise de le suivre discrètement et s'aventura dans le couloir ou il avait vu partir Potter 10 minutes plus tôt.

Il le trouva après environ, approximativement, à petit peu près 200 mètres de marche. Il vérifia qu'il était parfaitement habillé, coiffé et manucuré et s'avança à pas de loup vers Harry qui était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

Drake saisit délicatement Harry par la taille et le força en douceur à se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour Harry » susurra t'il d'une voix brûlante.

« Euh…Salut, » répondit Harry dans un murmure, et en ravalant sa salive.

Draco commença à onduler des hanches en se rapprochant d'Harry et à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. (NdA : Comme dans HP 3 ! aarrgghhhhhhh, trop fort cette scène ! Vive Alfonso !)

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, c'est que tu me manquais. »

Drake aventura ses mains dans le dos d'Harry pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui, si c'était possible. Il amena son visage vers le cou de Ryry et laissa son souffle le parcourir, la bouche entrouverte. A ce moment là, il se sentit un peu coupable. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme ça pour la première fois avec harry, il aurait voulu être seul avec lui, dans un coin tranquille, sans un Blaise mateur et sa foutue caméra mais il n'avait pas le choix. Décidant d'être honnête jusqu'au bout (NdA : Un Malfoy honnête, on aura tout vu !) , il chuchota dans l'oreille d'Harry :

« Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais j'ai pas le choix… »

Harry entendit la phrase de Draco et la comprit à peu près, en effet à ce moment, le Griffy n'était plus en état d'assimiler une information correctement.

Harry se sentait fondre complètement, il devenait au fil des secondes une grosse guimauve gluante. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout du faux défi lancé a Malfoy, tout ce qui lui importait était de garder Draco près de lui, son odeur, ses cheveux si doux caressant son visage, ses épaules musclées, sa taille fine, son souffle dans son cou. Totale extase !

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, » murmura Draco contre l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier ravala sa salive pour la trentième fois au moins depuis 2 minutes.

Drake releva son faciès vers celui d'Harry et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il approcha son visage et commença à passer ses lèvres sur le menton d'Harry en une douce pression. Harry, n'y tenant plus, releva sa tête et alla rencontrer doucement les lèvres du Slyth. Il mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Drake et passa sa langue dessus comme pour la guérir de ce mauvais traitement. Puis, il colla sa bouche sur celle de Draco et en un profond soupir libérateur se laissa aller dans une danse folle d'épiderme et de sensations.

Drake était déconnecté, Potter avait les lèvres si douces, si chaudes, il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que Potter était capable d'embrasser comme ça. Contre toute attente, ce fut Draco lui-même qui entreprit de passer sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry pour approfondir le baiser. Harry hésita quelques secondes et entrouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la langue de son si précieux ennemi. Harry était au paradis, il avait envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit asphyxié par le goût de ses lèvres. Les langues tournaient, la sueur perlait, les muscles chauffaient et Draco dans un état second murmura « Je veux te toucher »

« Tout ce que tu veux » répondit Harry en chuchotant dans son cou.

_« Attends, on rembobine là ! Il a di **quoi** ? »_

Drake se détacha soudain d'Harry ,qui ne comprenait plus du tout les réactions du Slyth, et se recula précipitamment.

Drake avait l'air peiné, effondré. Il prit sa tête dans les mains en regardant Potter et partit d'un pas rapide sans un regard en arrière.

Harry était resté idiot devant ce soudain revirement dan l'attitude du Slytherin.

Blaise, de son côté avait pratiquement lâché la caméra au moment où il avait vu Drake, littéralement envoûté, faire le premier pas pour rapprocher leur étreinte et approfondir le baiser et il avait été encore plus choqué de le voir soudainement tout arrêté pour s'enfuir comme un voleur, le visage crispé.

Blaise laissant Potter à ses réflexions s'empressa de partir à la recherche de Draco. Il le trouva à 2 couloirs de là, assis par terre, secoué par de légers bruits qui semblaient être des sanglots.

« Drake, tout va bien ? »

« Dégage »

« Drake, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

« Eh oh calme toi, explique au lieu de crier »

« Il était sorti de ma tête, j'y pensais presque plus, et là, une phrase, une putain de phrase et tout me revient en pleine face ! Mais où il est ? Qui il est ? Je l'ai cherché partout ! Merde, j'ai pas rêvé ! »

« Drake, je comprends rien, écoute, on va aller se prendre tranquillement un chocolat bien chaud et tu va m'expliquer tout ça. Ok ? »

« D'accord, réussit à dire Draco entre 2 sanglots, mais seulement si c'est du Banania. »

« Si tu veux, répondit blaise perplexe. Allez, lève toi. »

Et Blaise partit avec Draco, le soutenant par un bras.


	13. Je suis perdu

Hello ! Dernier chapitre de « délicieuse rencontre » ! Après, direction la séquelle.

Je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux reviews, j'en suis désolé, mai je remercie tout le monde pour son soutien et je vous aimeeuuuuuuuuuu ! Merci d'être là, en tout cas, continuez à reviewer car je lis tout ce que vous me dites ! En plus, il parait qu'on ne peut plus mettre de RAR dans les fics, donc, je vais me renseigner là-dessus pour savoir comment vous répondre.

En attendant , bonne lecture !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco avait reçu la phrase d'Harry en pleine figure. C'était la phrase de Matthew, prononcée à la manière de Matthew, avec toute la sensualité de Matthew. **Mais putain qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?**

Draco devant son chocolat raconta tout à Blaise. Ses sorties nocturnes au club gay, la rencontre avec l'homme parfait, son foutu blocage, les détails qu'il avait remarqué quand il avait détaillé son torse, et l'obsession qu'il avait depuis de le retrouver. Il avoua aussi que son rapprochement avec Harry lui avait fait oublier Matthew quelque temps, mais cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé, l'avait replongé en plein dans ses souvenirs, et qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

Blaise l'écouta attentivement et pesant bien ses mots pour ne pas offusquer Draco prit la parole :

« Drake, pardon de te couper mais d'après ce que tu me dis, les mecs avec qui t'as couché avaient tous à peu près les mêmes caractéristiques. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ben, c'était tous des bruns + les yeux verts et les lunettes qui reviennent souvent, sans oublier le fait qu'il soit plus petit que toi. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, je ne vois qu'une personne qui possède tous ses caractéristiques réunis. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ca va pas te plaire. »

« Dis toujours »

« Potter »

« QUOI ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Tu te crois malin comme Maped ! »

« Ben ouais, il est brun, petit, avec des lunettes, plutôt pas mal foutu, faut avouer, et il a les yeux verts. Et c'est qui ce Maped ? »

« T'occupe. Pour en revenir au balafré, ça veut rien dire ! »

« Je veux rien affirmer Drake, mais je me dis que ça fait trop de points communs pour laisser croire à un hasard. »

« Explique ta pensée »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que chez ses hommes avec qui tu couchais, tu recherchais peut être Potter. Et ça serait Potter que tu veux mettre dans ton lit, voir plus. »

« Blaise, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de sniffer la colle Uhu toi. Ca t'a agglutiné les neurones mon pauvre vieux ! »

« Je dis ça comme ça, mais ce n'est que mon opinion. A toi de faire le reste. »

Draco reporta son attention sur un point invisible devant lui et fronça les sourcils dans sa réflexion.

Blaise s'était levé et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il lui vint un souvenir en mémoire.

« Au fait, tu sais qui a une cicatrice sur le bras gauche dans Hogwarts ? »

« Non »

« Tu vois pas ? Et si je te dis, un sorcier de ton âge, bruns aux yeux verts, qui s'est blessé en combattant un dragon lors d'un tournoi en quatrième année, ça te dit toujours rien ? »

« Blaise tu m'énerves »

Blaise eut un sourire coquin et rebroussa chemin.

« Eh, Zabini ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Il a vraiment une cicatrice sur son épaule ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu l'autre jour dans les vestiaires quand les Griffys finissaient leurs douches. »

Draco refronçat les sourcils et repartit dans son exploration intérieure pendant que Blaise passait le pas de la porte, un sourire illuminé sur les lèvres.

Draco plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

« Putain, tout mais pas ça, pas lui. »

« Pas lui qui ? » Surgit une voix derrière Drake.

Drake se retourna et eut le déplaisir de trouver, comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses, monsieur Harry Potter, plus souriant que jamais, qui alla s'installer sur la chaise face à Malfoy.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive comme malheur encore ? » Dit Harry.

« Toi »

« Ouais, ça je sais, mais à part moi ? »

« Pff, dégages potter. »

Drake eut tout à coup, une idée de génie, il sortit discrètement sa baguette et pendant qu'Harry tournait la tête pour récupérer un livre sur la table, jeta un sort d'incendio léger à son pull. Blaise lui avait mis le doute avec ses thèses ridicules, mais le meilleur moyen de savoir si ses idées folles pouvaient être véridiques, c'était d'enlever son pull à Potter et de regarder son torse.

Harry sentit une petite odeur de brûlé autour de lui et regarda Malfoy, les yeux éberlués en demandant :

« Ca sent pas le brûlé ? »

« Si »

« Mais qu'est ce qui brûle ? »

« Toi » Répondit Draco, une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux.

Harry reporta le regard sur son pull et vit une légère fumée ainsi que de petites flammes s'élever vers son visage de façon inquiétante, bondissant de sa chaise, il s'empressa d'ôter son pull, suivi rapidement du tee-shirt, qui était lui aussi un peu consumé.

« Mais t'es malade ? C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ? »

Draco n'était pas en état de répondre, il avait rapidement porté son regard vers l'épaule gauche du survivant et avait vu que la cicatrice était bien là, la même que Matthew. Son état avait empiré quand il était descendu plus bas et qu'il avait vu dépassé du pantalon un petit grain de beauté placé sur la hanche droite du brun, qui semblait le narguer ouvertement. Puis, il avait regardé ce torse dans la globalité et là, ses neurones avaient littéralement disjonctés. C'était lui, plus aucun doute là-dessus, ou alors, hypothèse beaucoup moins plausible, Matthew avait un jumeau de torse qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

Draco fixa Harry avec un regard de pure haine et se leva pour s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

**« Alors, c'était toi ? »**

« Où ça moi ? Et je te rappelle quand même que tas foutu le feu à mon pull, je peux savoir en quel honneur ? »

**« Détournes pas la conversation. »** Cria Draco. « A la boîte, c'était toi, n'est ce pas ? »

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit aussitôt, ça y est, là, il était bon pour le cimetière, il le savait, il s'était déguisé pour profiter impunément du corps de Draco Malfoy, hors tout le monde savait très bien que messire Malfoy n'était en aucun cas un joujou qu'on manipulait pour son propre plaisir, et même si il avait adouci son caractère depuis quelque temps, ça ne le rendait pas moins effrayant en cet instant précis.

**« Donc, tu t'es servi de moi. »**

« Non, Drake, enfin arrête, laisse moi t'expliquer.. » Répliqua un Harry tremblant des pieds à la tête.

**« TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE T'AS FAIT ?** Il était important pour moi, je tenais à lui, j'ai tout fait pour le retrouver, j'ai écumé toutes les boites, tous les bars et c'était toi ? **Je vais te tuer Potter. »**

« NAN ! » répliqua Harry au bord des larmes. « J'avais envie de toi, c'est vrai, alors oui, je me sui déguisé, oui, j'ai changé la couleur de mes yeux, ma coiffure, mais je l'ai fait pour toi, j'ai pas fait ça pour te nuire, je voulais juste t'approcher. C'était pas contre toi Malfoy, je te jure. Draco, crois moi.. »

**« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »**

« Malfoy, je t'en pris écoute moi »

« Non, je veux plus t'entendre, tu l'as tué, il est mort, tu l'as tué, **JE L'AIMAIS** ET TU L'AS TUE ! » répéta Drake avant de remettre ses mains de chaque côté de son visage comme pour se boucher les oreilles et d'arpenter la pièce de long en large.

« Mais non, il est pas mort, arrête un peu tes conneries Draco. »

« ARRGGHHH »

« C'est moi, putain, c'est moi Matthew ! Il est pas mort, c'est moi ! C'est mes lèvres que t'as embrassé, c'est mon corps que t'as touché, c'est tes caresses qui m'ont fait gémir, Pas Matthew, MOI ! »

« Ferme la Potter, tu n'es pas lui, c'est pas possible, je refuse de le croire, je veux pas, je veux voir Matthew, je le veux LUI, pas TOI ! **LUI ! »**

« Tu veux voir Matthew ? Très bien, tu vas voir Matthew. »

Harry partit en trombe de la pièce et courut presque vers les dortoirs des Gryffons. Une fois arrivé, il sortit de sa malle, son tee-shirt taille 12 ans qu'il avait réparé, son pantalon baggy noir, ses lentilles de contact grises, mis sur lui tout ce qu'il avait sorti et alla réajuster sa coiffure pour que ses mèches cachent correctement sa cicatrice. Puis il sortit du dortoir et retourna dans la pièce, mais quand il arriva, il ne trouva qu'un amas de papier et d'armoire renversée et étalée dans toute la salle. Apparemment Drake avait laissé exploser sa colère et les murs l'avaient sentis passer.

Harry prit conscience de la souffrance que ça avait dur être pour le Slytherin d'apprendre cette nouvelle et se trouva sur le coup, bien égoïste mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Draco était arrivé à tomber amoureux de Matthew en une soirée, il y avait peut être un petit espoir qu'il l'aime lui en tant qu'Harry, car après tout, à part les yeux, c'était bien la même personne.

Il vit Zabini au détour d'un couloir et lui courut après.

« Zabini ! »

« Ouais »

« T'aurais pas vu Malfoy ? »

« Si, je l'ai vu partir vers notre salle commune tout à l'heure j'ai préféré pas l'approcher, il avait l'air trèèsss contrarié. Mais, vous êtes qui ? »

« Oh lâche moi. » Maugréa Harry.

Et sans attendre, il partit en courant à travers le château , retrouver son dragon dans la salle verte et argent.

Blaise venait enfin de comprendre qui était ce fameux personnage qui l'avait intercepté.

« Alors, j'avais raison. C'était bien toi Potty. Ah, je suis fort quand même ! » s'exclama Zabini en bombant le torse.

Par chance, juste au moment où Harry arrivait devant la porte des Slytherin, quelqu'un en sortait, il se précipita donc dans l'entrée et arriva en trombe dans la salle sombre et humide. Draco était seul, devant la cheminée. Apparemment, vu l'état de nerf du Slyth, les autres avaient préféré déserter.

Harry s'approcha doucement et alla se placer à proximité de drake. Il vit qu'il avait dans sa main, la gourmette qu'Harry lui avait prêté quelques jours plus tôt en gage de leur réconciliation. Drake releva la tête vers lui, et Harry pu voir aux yeux rougis du Slyth, qu'il avait pleuré. Il fut encore plus désolé pour lui, et d'avoir à lui imposer encore une fois, l'image de Matthew, qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

Drake le regarda un moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher maintenant de trouver une ressemblance frappante entre Matthew et Potter. C'était évident et il ne l'avait pas vu.

Mais Draco aimait Matthew et il l'avait perdu. C'était dur à accepter, encore plus dur en sachant que Potter l'avait trompé. Et il n'aimait pas Potter. Enfin, il aimait ses lèvres, il aimait ses mains, ses caresses, ses gémissements, son souffle sur sa peau et tout en regardant Harry il repensait au délicieux moment qu'il avait passé avec son bel inconnu.

Et son cerveau dut imprimer en le regardant que c'était peut être bien Harry qu'il avait aimé à travers Matthew, que c'était lui qu'il recherchait. Il venait de le comprendre juste à ce moment là en voyant le délice devant ses yeux. Mais si il l'avait compris, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Draco détourna le regard de Potter, et fixa la gourmette qu'il tenait toujours. Dans un mouvement qui sembla tourner au ralentit, il bascula sa main et le métal argenté tomba sur le sol.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Harry à ce moment là et il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il rebroussa chemin en murmurant : « J'ai compris. »

Une fois arrivé à la porte, il voulut se retourner mais renonça et dit juste :

« Je suis désolé. »

Drake entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir et se leva tout à coup, il courut presque, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers et prit la main d'Harry, accrochée à la porte, qui était sur le point de se refermer.

Il traîna Harry jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'asseoir. Il lui fit face et prononça d'une voix morne :

« Je …suis perdu. »

« Je comprends. »

« Pas toi ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai compris certaines choses. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme ce que je ressens ..pour toi. Mais toi, t'en es où par rapport à tout ça ? »

« Pfff, j'en sais rien… »

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué comme question ! »

« NON, c'est compliquée comme réponse ! » répondit Draco, furieux.

Draco souffla et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Harry leva sa main et la posa sur celle de Draco, d'un côté de son visage.

« Arrête. » Lui dit il doucement.

Drake enleva ses mains mais Harry laissa la sienne sur le beau visage de Draco et lui caressa la joue affectueusement. Drake se surpris à fermer les yeux, envoûté par ce geste si tendre.

Harry approcha son visage de celui de Draco et fit descendre sa main sur sa nuque. Drake mit sa main sur le genou d'Harry et se rapprocha aussi dangereusement de lui, ils étaient près, beaucoup trop près. Il était près de Matthew. Mais était-ce ce qu'il voulait réellement ? Non, il le savait maintenant il voulait embrasser les lèvres d'Harry, pas celles de Matthew, il voulait toucher les muscles d'Harry, pas de Matthew, il voulait sentir la peau d'Harry, pas de Matthew.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand Drake se retira subitement.

« Non. »

Harry souffla, complètement dépité, ils y étaient presque, un infime espace les séparait encore quelques instants plus tôt et plus rien.

« Enlèves tes lentilles. » Dit Draco.

Harry, bien que surpris, s'empressa de retirer délicatement les deux perles grises qui avaient pris la place de ses émeraudes habituelles et les posa sur la table.

Drake le regarda, le trouvant magnifique. Il avança sa main et bougea une mèche de cheveux du Griffyndor pour découvrir sa cicatrice, il passa tendrement un doigt dessus et continua son trajet jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il frôla.

« C'était Harry que je voulais embrasser. »

« Alors t'attends quoi ? » répondit ce dernier, infiniment soulagé par la dernière phrase prononcée par le blond.

Drake afficha un sourire et s'approcha du brun, ils laissèrent leurs yeux ouverts jusqu'à la dernière limite ( c'est-à-dire, là ou on louche) et quand il les fermèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, d'abord une fois, puis deux, et trois pour enfin de ne plus jamais se quitter.

FIN.


End file.
